<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brothers by silverfox54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245644">The Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfox54/pseuds/silverfox54'>silverfox54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanditon Generations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Rights, Multi, Regency Romance, Social Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfox54/pseuds/silverfox54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 in which Arthur and Diana Parker rescue a stranger on the road to London, and the three of them work to reunite Sidney and Charlotte. A character driven story that addresses many of the unresolved issues in Season 1, with HEAs for all. </p><p>Now complete with Epilogue. </p><p>Many thanks to all of you for reading and your kind comments!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanditon Generations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Another Carriage Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur and Diana meet a new friend. Sidney discovers being his best self isn’t always what he wants. Charlotte begins to think she’s too darn nice.</p><p>
  <strong>The Eleventh of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>On the road to London </em>
</p><p>Arthur Parker sat back in contentment, lulled by the rocking of the carriage and his dear sister Diana’s hand in his. There was nothing better than toast made in your own fireplace, and after the exciting and yet devastating summer, the time had come to leave Sanditon and return home. And how fine it was to sit now, quiet with his own thoughts.</p><p>Arthur pondered and reflected on the people and events of the season. The fine friendship he had forged with lovely and spirited Miss Lambe. Dr Fuchs' skillful counsel. Delightful Charlotte Heywood with her ever-present kindness and cheerfulness. The deepening of his relationship with his brother, Sidney. The marvelous regatta and miraculous appearance of Lady Susan Worcester. Lord Babington’s happy wedding to Miss Denham. He cared not to think on the fire and ruin that befell Tom’s great project. All was solved now with Sidney’s betrothal to Mrs Campion.</p><p>Still, he could not help but feel unease with Sidney’s countenance when he saw him last at the Babington wedding. Sidney appeared detached, disquieted, not at all like a man planning a glorious wedding to his lifelong beloved. Come to think on it, Miss Heywood had also lost her bright shine those last few weeks. Something Mary had said kept prodding at edges of Arthur’s thoughts. But enough for now. He would think more on it later.</p><p>Diana had nodded off, her head gently rolling back and forth. A nap, Arthur thought, excellent idea. He reached to close the window curtain when he spotted a very fine carriage situated at the side of the road just up ahead past the curve. As his carriage neared, Arthur observed the wheel of the other appeared damaged. He knocked three times to alert the driver to stop. As they pulled alongside, he noticed a gentleman still seated in the other carriage. Arthur pulled down his window and motioned to the other man to do the same.</p><p>Arthur smiled and asked, “Is all well?”</p><p>The gentleman returned the smile. “Ah… the horses spooked on a herd of deer, then bolted from the road where we hit a small cairn. One of my men has gone off to secure help.”</p><p>“We are for London. May we ease your journey by taking you to your destination?”</p><p>“I was in route to my country home, several hours from here. I could not impose on you to venture out of your way to deliver me there, but thank you for your kind offer.”</p><p>By this time, Diana had awakened and observed the scene. “Oh truly, sir, not out of our way at all. Please, let us assist you. We are quite at our leisure in our journey to London.”</p><p>“Ah, well…it would be a relief to be on my way provided I am not imposing. Many thanks.” The gentleman exited the carriage and spoke to his driver. From the window, Arthur admired his tall frame, elegant attire, and graceful bearing. After a trunk and other luggage had been transferred to the Parker’s carriage, a servant took a seat above while the gentleman climbed in and settled across from Arthur and Diana. Removing his hat and placing it on the seat, he dipped his head and said, “So pleased to make your acquaintance. Sir Francis Gilbert.”</p><p>“Delighted,” said Arthur. “May I present my sister, Miss Diana Parker, and I am Arthur Parker.”</p><p>“Mr Parker, Miss Parker, or shall I say my rescuers?” He flashed a fetching grin. “First things first. May I be so bold as to suggest you allow me to be your host for the night? As we will arrive rather late in the afternoon, I insist you dine and take your rest at Westerly Manor. Then you can continue your journey in the morning, fully refreshed. What say you?”</p><p>Arthur looked at Diana, who smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Sir Francis,” Arthur replied. “You are most gracious. We would be happy for the respite.”</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Sanditon</em>
</p><p>Sidney stood rooted to the ground as fixed as an oak tree, his mind spinning but his limbs motionless. Only after the carriage disappeared over the horizon taking Charlotte from his view did he move. He dropped his head and rubbed his brow, eyes squeezed tight. The insistent nuzzling of his horse against his arm brought him round, and with a heavy sigh he set out on foot back to Sanditon, reins in hand, two old friends plodding alongside each other absorbed in their thoughts.</p><p>He had raced from London, deciding at the last minute he could not bear to let her leave without seeing her one more time. He spied Tom’s carriage as he approached the town and chased it down, the driver recognizing him and coming to a halt. All along the way from London he had rehearsed his speech to her. He did not love Eliza, and with one word from Charlotte he would break the engagement. He’d sweep her up onto his horse and they would head for Scotland. But she did not let him finish, instead admonished him to be his best self, to honor his commitment, and he promised her he would. It mattered not though, as all he could think on was her riding in the saddle with him, wrapped in his arms as they made haste for the border. Tom, Eliza, debtor’s prison, all of it be damned.</p><p>Upon entering Trafalgar House, Wickens informed Sidney that Tom had left earlier, destination unknown, and Mary was at the beach with the children. <em>Just as well</em>, Sidney thought and headed for Tom’s study, but as he passed the stairs impulse took him and he bolted up, entered the room Charlotte had just left hours before and quietly closed the door. The housekeeper had not yet been there and it was as Charlotte had left it. He sat on the edge of the bed, his head filled with thoughts of stripping off his clothes and sliding into the sheets where she had been. He settled instead for uncovering the pillow and lifting it to his face, breathing in her lingering scent. A few errant strands of her hair clung to the fabric. He placed them in his handkerchief where they curled into loose spirals, remembering the form they once held. He wrapped the cloth around them and tucked it into his breast pocket as if it were a mourning locket, then reluctantly replaced the pillow, smoothing it with his hand.</p><p>He stood and walked towards the window, passing the washstand, its basin still filled with water from her morning bathing, linen towel neatly placed to the side. He cupped his hand into the water and after a moment opened his fingers, watching it slip through. A small part of him observed this morose Sidney with fascination. When Eliza had spurned him all those years ago, white hot rage born of rejection and humiliation filled his entire being, inciting the drinking and gambling and brothel visits. What he felt now was entirely different, a vast emptiness without beginning or end. Yes, there was also anger, but it was directed at Tom and his folly, at the cruelty of fate. The irony was not lost on him that his heartbreak now stemmed from being obligated to marry Eliza for her wealth.</p><p>His glance fell on the fireplace, unlit that morning with the warm weather. A partially burned, crumpled piece of paper rested in the ashes. He retrieved it and smoothed it out against the table in the window.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr Parker,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I realize the impropriety in writing to you, an engaged man, but I must let you know</em>
</p><p>A strangled sort of laugh escaped him. Unfinished, as was everything between them. He folded and then placed it alongside the handkerchief in his pocket, two tangible things that proved her existence. Taking one last lingering gaze around the room, he opened the door, returned to the hallway and descended the stairs, keenly aware that at the very least his conduct was unbecoming of a gentleman. Once again, he was not his best self, and yet, he cared not.</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Willingden</em>
</p><p>By the time she arrived home, Charlotte had cried her fill, schooled her demeanor, and felt ready to embrace her family. The commotion and hugs and cries of joy all warmed her heart and raised her spirits. She was, after all, an optimist by nature. The younger children prattled away about new puppies and fishing adventures between begging for stories of Sanditon. Mr Heywood mentioned how he had missed her organizing his papers, while Mrs Heywood remarked at how thin Charlotte looked, and were they not feeding her properly?</p><p>Only Alison stood back and observed something missing from her sister’s expression, replaced by a shadow. That night in their shared bed, Alison tried to coax it out, but Charlotte, citing exhaustion and too much pork pie, turned on her side and promptly fell asleep.</p><p>
  <em>“I hope you don’t think too badly of me.” His eyes were mournful, his voice barely a whisper, pleading, gasping for breath. This is how he must have looked as a small boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t think badly of you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I don’t love her you know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A flash of anger. “Then WHY are you marrying her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surprise, anger and hope in his eyes. “You KNOW why. To keep my brother from debtor’s prison. For Mary and the children. For my family’s good name, that is why.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So you must be the lamb sacrificed on the altar of your brother’s folly? Your happiness, my happiness, OUR happiness means nothing? You should shackle yourself to a woman you do not love for the rest of your life because your brother is a fool? You should HEAR him now, Sidney, prating endlessly about your great love for Eliza and how Sanditon, Sanditon, Sanditon will be the beneficiary. You would think he was marrying her himself. I have envisioned tying a gag over his mouth.” She shouted now, full of ire. “And why was he not the one to go to London and face the banks? Why did it have to be you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He studied her with a curious expression, a tender smile in his eyes. “And what do you propose I should have done, Miss Heywood?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lady Susan? Lord Babington, is he not related to Lady D now? Mr Crowe? Your dandy London friends?  Surely there could have been other routes to ease Tom’s burdens. Besides Mr Parker, you have imperiled my reputation. I saw you naked.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now wait, how was I to know you were there? You, however saw my clothes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You took me through London in a carriage, unchaperoned, even to a brothel.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I TOLD you to stay behind. I tried to take you to Bedford Place.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You danced with me in a scandalous fashion and then abandoned me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I did. I deeply regret it. I would do anything to dance with you like that again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You took me on a rowboat, alone. You touched me...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, and it was…Charlotte. Shall we abscond with Tom’s carriage or will you ride with me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And where are we going?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Scotland…”</em>
</p><p>Charlotte opened her eyes to the ceiling in her Willingden bedroom, seething with anger at Tom, more distraught than ever over Sidney.</p><p>“Good morning” Alison said next to her. She was propped up one elbow, her head resting in her hand. “When you are ready to tell me about Sidney Parker, I promise I will be a true and loving confidant. But until then, you should be advised, you appear to have developed a habit of talking in your sleep.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kindred Spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur finds someone else who loves toast.</p><p> </p><p>Still <strong>The Eleventh of August, 1819</strong></p><p>
  <em>On the road and at Westerly Manor </em>
</p><p>A lively scene was enfolding in the Parker carriage, as Arthur, Diana and Sir Francis Gilbert conversed in a most agreeable manner on many subjects dear to their hearts. Sir Francis had been visiting friends in Brighton and planned now a week at Westerly Manor. “Even though we’re on the end of the Dog Days, London has been an inferno this year and I’m not terribly eager to return,” he remarked.</p><p>The Parkers regaled Sir Francis with tales of Sanditon, imploring him to visit next season when surely the Terrace would be rebuilt and the regatta would be even better that this year’s had been.</p><p>“Ah, of course!” Sir Francis cried. “Now I remember where I first heard of Sanditon. My dear friend, Lady Worcester spoke of it last I saw her.”</p><p>“Yes,” said Diana with great excitement. “She came to the June regatta and brought half the ton with her. It was marvelous! What a small world!”</p><p>“Susan told me she was introduced to your seaside town by an utterly charming young lady met at one of Mrs Maudsley’s routs.”</p><p>“That would be our Miss Charlotte Heywood,” said Arthur. “She and my brothers, Tom and Sidney, were in London the week before the regatta to promote it. I believe Lord Babington brought them to Mrs Maudsley’s.”</p><p>“Sidney Parker, as in the Widow Campion?” asked Sir Francis.</p><p>“Our dear brother, one and the same,” Diana replied.</p><p>Francis’s expression took on a quizzical look, but before he could speak Diana cried, “Oh, is that Westerly Manor I see in the distance? A lovely house of rose red brick?”</p><p>“Indeed it is! How quickly the time passed with such convivial companions!”</p><p>“And shall we soon meet Lady Gilbert?” asked Arthur.</p><p>“I am afraid there is no Lady Gilbert at present, the last being my dear late mother. But have no fears, I will do my utmost to be doubly entertaining,” Francis said with a merry wink.</p><p>Westerly Manor was a fine structure of proportion and symmetry, nestled beautifully into the rolling green hills, set on numerous acres of landscaped gardens and forest. The staff began at once preparing the rooms for the two unexpected guests while Francis escorted them into the drawing room for tea.</p><p>“Perhaps when you have settled in I could give you a tour of the gardens before we dine? Good to stretch one’s legs after a long journey.”</p><p>Arthur again took the opportunity to appreciate what a fine looking fellow Sir Francis was. About thirty or so, with a head of blonde curls and meticulously groomed muttonchops. His face was most pleasant with large blue eyes and a long, straight nose. He was quite tall and thin, seeming almost delicate. In the carriage, Arthur had noticed how elegant and expressive Francis’s hands were, his tapering fingers and buffed nails.</p><p>“I think that would be splendid,” Arthur said.</p><p>“I believe I prefer to rest if you gentleman do not mind. I shall see you at dinner,” said Diana.</p><p>A short time later, Arthur and Francis strolled the manicured grounds surrounding Westerly Manor. They fell in stride, canes in hand, following a winding path towards the lake and adjacent woods. Upon arrival, they rested for a time on a stone bench, enjoying the pastoral scene before them complete with willow and reeds, dabbling ducks, and darting dragonflies.</p><p>“If I dare to ask, my good fellow, I would be most grateful if you were to ease my puzzlement over your brother Sidney’s engagement to the Widow Campion,” Francis said, breaking the reverie. “In late June, when first announced, it was the talk of the ton with all the ladies swooning about the handsome Mr Parker, the new Byron they called him, having waited ten years to wed his first and only true love. But if I may speak frankly, I have had the occasion to see the two lovebirds together at three different events and even though she parades him about as a prized stallion, your brother does not appear a happily betrothed man. Indeed, last time I saw them together at an intimate luncheon, he had the countenance of a man heading to the gallows, not the altar.”</p><p>Arthur sighed, knowing it was all true. “My brother Sidney is a brooding sort of man. He does not often express himself as others do. It is true that he was engaged to Mrs Campion a decade ago, and she broke with him to marry for Campion’s wealth, which left Sidney most devastated at the time. But I, too, was genuinely surprised that he decided so quickly to marry her. Our brother Tom was pushing him on about it at the regatta, and Sidney insisted he had no desire to rush into marriage. I, myself, asked him how he could bring himself to trust her again, and I saw him consider my words in earnest.”</p><p>“I see,” said Francis, “then the new talk of the ton makes more sense to me now.”</p><p>“And that is?”</p><p>“That Mr Sidney Parker is marrying the Widow for her fortune. That it is a business arrangement and nothing more. I find this especially perplexing, as for what I know of him, he already possesses satisfactory wealth in his own right, a successful man of affairs. Yes, he plays the tables on occasion, but I understand he wins more often than loses, and when he does lose he promptly pays his debts. I suppose that is what I find most curious. Why does he need to marry for money he does not <em>need</em> when he appears to be so miserable over it?”</p><p>Again Arthur sighed. The nagging thoughts he had earlier returned with great force. He wondered if he could trust Sir Francis with such intimate family information. He turned and studied Francis’s clear blue eyes. “May I speak to you, in trust, of a very delicate matter?”</p><p>“My good fellow, if you ask me to keep a confidence, I will do so. I may be aware of gossip and rumor, such nattering is nearly impossible to avoid in my circle, but I assure you I neither initiate nor spread it. You have my word as a gentleman.”</p><p>“I believe Sidney is marrying Mrs Campion because of our brother, Tom. He is gravely in debt, in fact facing prison. He has a wife and four small children. Sidney went to London to attempt to negotiate with the banks on Tom’s behalf. He returned a week later engaged. Even more tragic, I believe his heart belongs to another.”</p><p>“Shocking. Exactly how did your brother manage to accumulate such a debt?”</p><p>"The fire we spoke of earlier. The work was not insured. Lady Denham of Sanditon, the main investor, was livid, and gave Tom one week to set things right or face ruin.”</p><p>“Yes, it all makes sense now. And the amount of the debt, if I dare to ask?”</p><p>“80,000.”</p><p>Francis’s eyes widened dramatically. “I see. Unfortunate indeed.”</p><p>“Truth be told, it was more than the fire. Tom is a dreamer and visionary, but he has not the head for business. I know that of late, Sidney used his own assets to pull Tom out of more than one financial scrape.”</p><p>“And what is to be done? You are comfortable with your brother Sidney’s marriage for money and his misery?”</p><p>“No my dear Sir Francis, I am not at all. But, yes, <em>what is to be done</em>? The one I believe he loves, Miss Heywood, is not a woman of wealth as far as money is concerned. Indeed, she possesses a great deal of admirable traits that make her superior among women, but those cannot pay Tom’s debt or save the family name.”</p><p>“As reluctant as I am to repeat gossip, I do know something of the Widow Campion. Campion himself was an old man on their wedding day and headed towards feebleness not too many years after. She was a second wife, a trophy, just as your brother now seems to her. There was persistent rumor during their marriage that her head was turned on more than one occasion by a handsome man. Perhaps we could persuade her to abandon your brother as she did years ago?”</p><p>“But what of Tom’s debt?”</p><p>“If I may say, there are many people of wealth who look for investment possibilities, including myself. Judging from your assessment of your brother Tom’s skills, there would need to be explicit control over the funds and how they were spent, but I do not see it unreasonable to think we might induce some wealthy acquaintances to invest a few thousand here and there.”</p><p>“And how do we begin? The wedding is in but a few weeks’ time.”</p><p>“Well, fantastic as it may seem, I have a dear friend on his way to visit, Count Mendorff of Bavaria. Utterly handsome and charming man, titled, yes, but with debts and a crumbling castle. Perhaps a wealthy, beautiful widow might be just what he seeks.”</p><p>“Gracious, if I did not know better, I would suspect we were in a story or play. A handsome Count on the prowl for a rich widow just happens to be heading this way?”</p><p>Francis howled with laughter. “Yes, indeed, it does seem right out of Molière. Ah, well, you know what the Bard said, we’re all merely players. But to return to the plan, I also think Lady Susan might have a role in our play, both financially and as your dear Miss Heywood is her special friend. I shall write to Susan at once. I believe she continues at her country estate until next week. And what of Lord Babington. Is he not a friend of yours?”</p><p>“He is an old friend of Sidney’s.”</p><p>“Did he not marry a Denham?”</p><p>“Yes, Lady Denham’s niece. But he has recently wed and is soon to travel with his bride.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, well, he might come in handy along the way at least to keep the old battle axe at bay. Perhaps you should drop him a line voicing your concerns anyway, reach out to him before he goes. Meanwhile, let us return to a glass of port before dinner and meeting again with your lovely sister. We shall discuss our plans in detail later.”</p><p>“Jolly good!”</p><p>“I’ve always said, were I marooned on a desert isle and allowed only one drink of choice, I would wish to have the lovely Portuguese sun in a bottle, a tawny port.”</p><p>Arthur’s jaw dropped. “My dear Sir Francis, that is exactly what I have said on many an occasion. Oh…but tell me. What would be your food of choice?”</p><p>Francis paused and tilted his head up to the sky. “Hmmm…toast I think. Toast with strawberry jam.”</p><p>Arthur jumped up and down in delight, clapping his hands. “Yes, indeed, although I prefer it buttered, should you bring the jam, my heaven would be made.”</p><p>Francis laughed heartily and wrapped his arm around Arthur’s shoulders. “What great conspirators we are, Mr Arthur Parker. It is indeed a match made in heaven.”</p><p>Arthur Parker blushed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Little Truth Never Hurt Anyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney has a necessary conversation. The jolly visit is extended. Charlotte dives into her anger.</p><p> </p><p>Still <strong>the Eleventh of August, 1819</strong></p><p>
  <em>Sanditon</em>
</p><p>Shortly after descending the stairs, Sidney stood at the windows in Tom’s study, lost in the headiness of the few minutes alone in Charlotte’s room. Tom returned to Trafalgar House, heard before he was seen.</p><p>“SIDNEY!”</p><p>“Hello, Tom.”</p><p>Tom wrapped his brother in a firm embrace. “My dear, dear brother, I was not expecting you. I cannot imagine you wished to be away from your dearest love. How is Eliza?”</p><p>“She was well, last we spoke, but you and I have things to discuss.”</p><p>“It must be a glorious time for you two. So you received my post inquiring as to when we can expect the next installment of funds.”</p><p>“Tom… Mrs Campion has put in 20,000 thus far, and that is all there will be for now. The workers, insurance premiums and vendors are paid in full, and now the focus will be on debris removal and preparation of the site for winter. There will be no new building activity for several months. I have been through this with you previously.”</p><p>“But Sidney, after the success of the regatta, the Beau Monde is expecting…”</p><p>“Tom, the answer is no.”</p><p>Tom paced now, agitated. “But why? She has great wealth, and soon it will be yours. Is it too much to ask of my brother that he share his good fortune?”</p><p>Deep in Sidney’s mind, something snapped. A stillness spread through him. “Because Tom, I am trying to take as little of the Campion money as possible in the event we do not marry and I am obligated to pay it back.”</p><p>Tom’s face went slack. “What? What does that mean, in the event you do not marry? Why would you not marry? She’s the love of your life! She’s rich! She’s everything you ever wanted! Why Sidney, WHY?”</p><p>Sidney remained eerily calm. “So you presume to know my mind and what I want. Have you asked me if Eliza was the love of my life?  If she was everything I ever wanted? I do not remember you ever doing so because if you had, I would have corrected your error. And as far as her fortune is concerned, I do not want any of it. I am comfortable with my financial state of affairs. It is you who wants and needs her money. Why do you think I engaged myself to her? It was the only way to keep you from ruin. Half the bankers I went to would not even speak to me. The rest spoke to me so they could laugh in my face. I am marrying her to save you and your family, Tom. It is a business arrangement.”</p><p>“But you love her!”</p><p>“No, I do not. For a brief time before the regatta I tried to see if I could resume where we left off, I will grant you that. But as I once discussed with the woman I <em>do</em> love, a man cannot step in the same river twice. I am not the same man I was at 18, nor is Eliza the same woman, although she believes she is, she is quite mistaken. We have nothing in common; we are not compatible. If it had not been for you and your inexcusable failure to insure the building, Charlotte would be my wife.”</p><p>“<em>Charlotte</em>?”</p><p>He walked to his brother and placed his hands on Tom’s shoulders. He looked him square in the eyes. “Yes Tom, Charlotte. I love Charlotte and hopefully, she still loves me.”</p><p>A look of terror crossed Tom’s face. “But what will you do?”</p><p>“I do not know yet.” He released Tom and turned away. “I cannot be sure she will even forgive me for how I have injured her. I have no idea how I will break with Eliza.”</p><p>“I mean the money, Sidney, the money.”</p><p>Sidney sighed and turned back to face his brother. “I know not about that either, but you have my word I will not leave you at the mercy of your creditors. For now, it stays at 20,000. Give my love to Mary.” He collected his hat and cane, and stepped out into the street, wondering if he should call on Georgiana then or wait until morning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Twelfth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Westerly Manor</em>
</p><p>The next morning after a good night’s rest, the merry trio enjoyed a hearty breakfast including many slices of buttered toast with strawberry jam. So content were they in their camaraderie, Sir Francis implored his new friends to stay another day. They wholeheartedly accepted. At dinner the previous evening, Arthur and Francis had divulged their plan to Diana, who listened in rapt attention. She had suspected something was amiss with Sidney, but she had been so grateful his betrothal circumvented family scandal and shame, she hardly stopped to think of Sidney himself. In that manner, she was much like Tom, ignoring the thunderclouds in search of the rainbow. Now a feeling of shame and sadness enveloped her. Yes, they would make things right. They were Parkers. They stood together.</p><p>And so it was agreed that Sir Francis would write to Lady Susan and apprise her of their plans and the possibility of investment partners, and when Count Mendorff arrived in a few days’ time, the tantalizing prospect of the wealthy and lovely Widow Campion would be dangled before him in a most delicious manner. Arthur would send a note immediately to Lord Babington, and brother and sister would do their best to draw Sidney out once the three of them were together at Bedford Place. They hotly debated whether or not to include Sidney in the plans, with Arthur finally convincing Diana that the risk of <em>not </em>including him was far too great. The last thing their play needed was Sidney Parker in the role of loose cannon.</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Willingden</em>
</p><p>The dream stayed with Charlotte throughout the day. She kept reminding herself the encounter with Sidney had happened only the previous morning, and so it made perfect sense she had dreamt of it last night. Still, the dream was so vivid, so real. And why Scotland? At two and twenty, she was of age, she did not need her father’s consent. Where did it come from? This led to thoughts of Georgiana.</p><p>Now that Charlotte’s anger at Tom had surfaced, it spread to her friend in Sanditon. Charlotte had grown so very weary of Georgiana’s unceasing vitriol towards Sidney, especially after the engagement was announced. She seemed to revel in rubbing salt into Charlotte’s wounds. <em>See. I told you not to trust a word he says!</em> It made no difference to Georgiana that Sidney had tried to be a better guardian, that he had risked his life leaping from one speeding carriage to another in order to save her, that he had done right by Otis. No, Georgiana seized the engagement as yet another example of Sidney Parker’s wretched wickedness, as if it were she, not Charlotte, who had been left behind. So unbearable it became for Charlotte, by mid-July she nearly avoided Georgiana altogether, stopping by Mrs Griffiths’ a few times a week rather than once or twice daily. Charlotte never lost her temper with her friend, maintaining her cheerfulness as best she could, but there was a distinct chill in their relationship by the time of her departure.</p><p>Charlotte thought of how Georgiana deliberately deceived her about Otis coming to Sanditon that day, making Charlotte complicit in the falsehood to Mrs Griffiths, and forcing her into the uncomfortable position of chaperone to the forbidden encounter. Sidney had been in the right to keep Otis away, and he and Georgiana had deeply and unfairly mischaracterized Sidney’s past. All that misunderstanding between herself and Sidney never would have happened had she not allowed herself to be swayed. The warm regard that started the day of the children’s boat race would have flourished. Georgiana’s abduction, the ride through London, the ball, Lady Susan -- none of those events would have happened, especially not Sidney meeting Mrs Campion so soon after he and Charlotte recognized their mutual feelings for each other. How strange it was that one small event could be as a snowball rolling down a hill, gathering up all the snow and twigs in its path until it was larger and larger, entirely different from the original.</p><p>Round and round these thoughts circled in Charlotte’s head as she fell back into her routines. Now that harvest season had begun, the Heywood estate bustled with activity. She sorted and organized her father’s papers, and checked the figures in his ledgers for accuracy. She assisted her mother with preserve making, looked after the little ones, helped carry baskets of food and drink to the workers in the fields.</p><p>Late in the afternoon, Alison approached her sister. “Mama would like us to gather more red currants. Come,” she said, handing Charlotte a berry basket and linking her sister’s arm through her own.</p><p>They worked wordlessly at first, then Charlotte spoke. “And what exactly did I say in my sleep?”</p><p>“You said his name, and I recognized it from your letters. You said, <em>And what of your happiness… </em>You shouted about putting a gag on Tom…”</p><p>Charlotte laughed. “Yes, I certainly wanted to do so at times.”</p><p>“And,” Alison continued, “you said, <em>I saw you naked</em>.”</p><p>Charlotte flushed scarlet.</p><p>“Did you…did you <em>do</em> something there, dear sister?”</p><p>“No, no, it was not what you think -- I assure you!”</p><p>“Well then,” said Alison. “You will have to tell me everything.”</p><p>Charlotte sighed. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Sanditon and the Road to London</em>
</p><p>Sidney awoke in a familiar room at the Crown Hotel. He stared at the ceiling and mused over two things: the honest conversation he had with Tom the day before, and a powerful dream about saying goodbye to Charlotte on the clifftops. His thoughts were clear and focused, as he had little to drink last night, not wanting to dull the sensation of having been near to her or the moments in her room. He dressed and prepared to return to London.</p><p>First he met with Georgiana, who was not happy to see him as expected. She blamed him for the cooling of her friendship with Charlotte. Then taking a calculated risk, she said, “Otis has written to me. He’s joined the Navy.”</p><p>“Yes,” Sidney replied, “I am aware he wrote you. I gave him my permission. I do not regret paying his debts and allowing him a second chance. I hope he does well in the Navy.”</p><p>His answer seemed to vex her more than ever, so he took his leave of her. “Goodbye, Georgiana. Please write if you need anything. Perhaps a visit to London soon might be something you would enjoy. Let me know.”</p><p>Now on the road, he took his time. The trip to Sanditon was at breakneck speed. He had a destination named Charlotte. The trip back… A quote from <em>Romeo and Juliet</em> crossed his mind:</p><p>
  <em>A thousand times the worse to want thy light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.</em>
</p><p>Still, Arthur and Diana should be back at Bedford Place by now. He would have a bit of comfort with them before having to see Eliza and be paraded around at yet another tiresome event, listening to her babble on about the wedding arrangements and current gossip. The tedious London talk. How right she was about that.</p><p>He simply had to do something. What, he did not know. Perhaps Deus Ex Machina would appear as in an old Greek play and solve all his problems, but Sidney Parker did not believe the gods would ever grace the likes of him with that sort of blessing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The End of Act I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We learn more about Sir Francis. Some girl talk. A schooling for Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Still<strong> the Twelfth of August, 1819</strong></p><p>
  <em>Westerly Manor </em>
</p><p>Francis exhibited an uncanny ability to redirect the Parker siblings’ hypochondria. It began in the most natural sort of way during their first few hours together upon Diana’s listing of multiple ailments. “My dear Miss Parker,” Francis said with true sincerity, “a woman in possession of such beautiful bright eyes and clear complexion as yours could be nothing more than the picture of health. I must take you through the rose garden at Westerly Manor where we can choose the bloom that matches your cheeks.”</p><p>A flustered Diana could only blush. She was not accustomed to anyone noticing her in such a way.</p><p>With Arthur, Francis simply clapped his hand across his friend’s broad back as he did now and said, “Dear Arthur, there is nothing that ails you a good ride will not cure. Come, let us take an hour or two and explore the countryside.”</p><p>“I am afraid my horsemanship leaves something to be desired, Francis. My brother Sidney has great prowess, but alas I do not share his ability.”</p><p>“Nonsense, you simply need some coaching. If Sidney is a fine horseman then it must be in the Parker blood.”</p><p>And with that, Arthur began his first lesson. Francis showed him the various signals to communicate with the animal, and how to move naturally with the horse’s gait. By the end, they had even practiced a bit of galloping, which brought on great laughter and flushed cheeks. As they returned the horses to the groomsman, Arthur was positively glowing, all sickness forgotten. “What joy! We simply must do that again, and soon!”</p><p>Sir Francis told them his grandfather was the first Gilbert baronet. He owned a large shipyard and built numerous vessels for the Royal Navy. It was he who built Westerly Manor. “My father did not care for the shipbuilding industry. He was a man of science, a physician. He was fortunate to marry my mother, who had a good deal of wealth in her own right, enabling him to pursue his interests. But do not mistake me, they were very much in love, indeed died but a few days apart from each other.”</p><p>“How sad and yet lovely,” said Diana. “And do you have family?”</p><p>“Yes, a sister, Caroline, married well, lives in Scotland. They have a son and daughter. I have been hoping to see them before winter sets in, either up there or down my way.”</p><p>That evening over dinner, they continued their planning, now referred to as the play titled,<em> Reunited. </em>They were finishing Act I, plotting the action for Act II. Francis determined he would hold a small dinner gathering when Count Mendorff arrived, with Arthur and Diana, Sidney and Mrs Campion, and two other couples he hoped might be potential investors, killing two birds with one stone he mused. He would visit Mrs Campion himself upon his return to London and invite her in person, planting a few seeds about the Count.</p><p>“And is he a good man?” asked Arthur. “I mean to say, we wish for Eliza’s happiness as well.”</p><p>"I completely agree, Arthur. Yes, he is a very decent man, and well received in many of the Courts of Europe. He is not a scoundrel nor a cad, and not penniless either, but as with so many in the aristocracy these days, between wars with Napoleon and shifting allegiances, maintaining a medieval castle is a draining enterprise. Bavaria recently adopted a constitution and mood is more stable. It seems my dear friend, Rudolph, is reconsidering his pledge to remain a lifelong bachelor. He plans to stay in England for a few weeks, then travel to the continent for the winter.”</p><p>Now with Act II firmly in the works, they all retired for the night, content with the day that had transpired and with each other’s company.</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Willingden</em>
</p><p>The two sisters prepared for sleep. Alison brushed and plaited Charlotte’s hair. “How I missed this over the summer,” said Charlotte. “Sometimes Mary’s maid helped, but often I was left to wrestle my locks on my own.”</p><p>“Someday soon you will be married and your lady's maid will do the honors,” said Alison. “So now tell me, was the person you saw naked a he or a she?”</p><p>Charlotte rolled her eyes. “You know it was a he, Alison.”</p><p>“And was his name Mr Sidney Parker?”</p><p>“You know it was.”</p><p>“Did you kiss him?”</p><p>“Yes, Alison I kissed him, but not while he was naked!”</p><p>“Oh, I am disappointed.”</p><p>“Alison!”</p><p>“Just teasing.”</p><p>“He was going to ask for my hand. Then it all fell apart.” Her voice quavered and Alison wrapped her in a hug.</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“I do not know where to start.”</p><p>“The beginning is a good place. Start with the moment the Parker’s carriage crossed the bridge and you were on your way.”</p><p>Charlotte exhaled in a long loud sigh. “Yes, from the beginning. Let us get under the covers. This is a long story.”</p><p>“My dearest sister, we have all night.”</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Sanditon</em>
</p><p>A sullen Tom sat behind his desk that already reflected two days without Charlotte. He stared out the window, lost in his thoughts, and did not notice Mary at the door.</p><p>“Are you planning to tell me what happened with Sidney yesterday?” she asked.</p><p>He looked up at her, his face drawn and tired. “It is disaster, Mary. He wants to break with Eliza. He refuses to put in more than the current 20.”</p><p>“Break with Eliza? How wonderful!”</p><p>“What are you saying, Mary? It is folly!”</p><p>She crossed to the desk and took a seat nearby. “Not for Sidney. Are you truly the only one who cannot see his misery?”</p><p>“But what of us, Mary, of the children, of Sanditon?”</p><p>“What did he say about that?”</p><p>“He gave his word he would not leave me at the mercy of my creditors.”</p><p>“And his word is not enough for you? I trust him, why can you not do the same?”</p><p>“But we are on the cusp of success!”</p><p>“Dear God, Tom, when will it end? I once told Charlotte you would probably die with plans clutched in your hands, and now I fear I was correct.”</p><p>“Did you know about Charlotte and Sidney? That they were…are in love?”</p><p>“Yes, I did. I was delighted. She is his perfect match. He was going to propose at the Midsummer Ball. He beamed with happiness. I had never seen him so. Then the disaster. The lack of insurance. Lady Denham’s ire. You left him no choice. Did it occur even once in that hard head of yours that you, not Sidney, should be the one to head to London after the fire? Or that you should at least accompany him?”</p><p>“Sidney always handles those matters.”</p><p>“Of course he does. Because you do not. He is the sensible one in this family.”</p><p>“I bailed him out after Eliza. Do not speak to me about who is sensible.”</p><p>“Yes you did. And who was it that encouraged, even demanded you do so?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>“I am pleased you remember. And that was over ten years ago. Sidney has paid you back multiple times over. He has more than proven he was worthy of the small amount you invested in him.” She stood and began to leave, then paused at the edge of the desk. “I, for one, am delighted for him, and hope with all my heart he manages to sort things out, that he and Charlotte can reunite. Anyone with a heart would feel the same. I advise you reconsider your motives, my dear husband.” She patted his shoulder and left to answer the children’s calls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Act II, Scene 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Susan receives a letter. Sidney auditions for a leading role.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Thirteenth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Covington House, Surrey</em>
</p><p>Lady Susan Worcester stretched out on the settee, relishing the cooler air that drifted across the lawns and onto the terrace. After such a wet, unseasonably cold June, July and August were proving to be uncomfortably warm. She fanned herself, eyes closed. The footman arrived with the post on a silver salver, and eager for distraction, she thanked him and sorted through it at once. Ah, delightful… correspondence from her dear neighbor and friend, Sir Francis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Westerly Manor, Sussex </em>
</p><p>
  <em>11 August, 1819</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My Dearest Susan,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I trust this finds you well. What delight I take conveying the fortuitous circumstances that have befallen yours truly. While traveling from Brighton to Westerly, my carriage suffered a small accident that all but changed the course of history! No injuries other than to the wheel, now in repair, but along came two people of your recent acquaintance, Mr Arthur and Miss Diana Parker, late of Sanditon, on their journey back to London. </em>
</p><p><em> I</em> <em> will not belabor the point but instead get right to it. They took me in and delivered me to Westerly, staying for the night. Now we are thick as thieves, up to our necks in a marvelous plan to reunite their brother Sidney and your dear young friend, Miss Heywood. It seems Mr Sidney Parker’s betrothal to the Widow Campion is purely a business arrangement to keep the eldest Parker, Tom, from complete financial ruin. I will not discuss details here, indeed you may already know something of them yourself. </em></p><p>
  <em> So dear Susan, our plan will be two-pronged. First to secure substantial investment in Sanditon to free Sidney Parker from his business arrangement. I think, quite frankly, that will be the easier part, and I seek your gentle assistance wherever you can offer it. The second is to woo the Widow away from her handsome “new Byron” and into the arms of another, my old friend Count Rudolph of Mendorff, who arrives in a few days’ time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You, I think, must bring along Miss Heywood, whom I understand has returned to her family estate in Willingden, near Tunbridge. If you could bring her to Covington and then home to London, we can engineer the coming together of these two star crossed lovers. It is all so romantic I can hardly bear it!</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>And now a bit of news of myself. I find I am quite enjoying the company of Mr Arthur Parker. He is one of the most joyful fellows I have ever had the pleasure to know! In fact, both the Parkers have been an utter delight. Now I can hear you, dear Susan, all the way from Surrey. Yes, I will proceed with utmost caution and care. How grateful I am to have such a confidant in you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I plan to remain at Westerly until the 16th or so. I will notify you at once if my plans change.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until then, I am your devoted friend,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Francis </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh my</em>, thought Susan. This plan sounded both dangerous and delicious. Unquestionably would she would enjoy seeing Sidney Parker free from Eliza Campion. The woman was positively insufferable. Dear Charlotte had sent a rather cryptic post from Sanditon after the fire, and another, more even toned one prior to leaving for Willingden.  Susan would appreciate the dear girl’s company, and called for her writing desk at once. All the plotting and planning she would keep to herself for now. No reason to raise Charlotte’s hopes about Mr Parker until Susan herself could better assess the situation. A quiet stay at Covington House followed by a trip to London could do Charlotte a world of good, regardless.</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>Sidney took nearly two days to return to London. Now instead of sweeping Charlotte onto his horse at the Sanditon clifftops, he was sweeping her onto his horse in front of her father’s house in Willingden. There was a definite theme to Sidney Parker’s daydreams. In between all the sweepings onto horses, he made mental lists of all his acquaintances who might be interested in a Sanditon investment, and mulled over how he could go about such a thing. Babbers would be a help in all this, but he was soon to head out for his honeymoon on the continent, and Sidney could not impose on him.  If he could manage to get Crowe in a sober moment, he might be of some assistance. Sidney could not yet even think about what it would take to break with Eliza.</p><p>Sidney arrived at Bedford Place at dusk, just minutes after Arthur and Diana. They were bustling about, bubbling with praises of their extraordinary new friend, and how they had much to tell Sidney, and was he too tired from his journey, and had he eaten? He could not remember a time he had seen those two in such an energetic state. And most curious, not a word about how the journey made them ill, or swollen goiters, or lumbago. Diana was positively radiant. Arthur brimmed with confidence. If their new friend was a doctor and had achieved this state of bliss in his siblings, Sidney might consider a visit himself, he thought with affection.</p><p>As Sidney had little to organize after his quick trip, he gave Arthur and Diana some time to settle while he went through the stack of correspondence. Three notes from Eliza demanding to know where he was. Blast, he had not told her before he left. It would be days before he heard the end of it. He quickly dispatched a note of apology, citing a last minute trip to Sanditon to wrangle Tom, promising he would call on her first thing in the morning.</p><p>Diana had asked for a light meal to be served, and the three siblings joined around the table. “I am full of wonder as to how you survived the lightning bolt that seems to have struck you,” Sidney said with a wink. “Come on, do tell.”</p><p>“Would you like a glass of wine, Sidney?’ asked Arthur.</p><p>“I have one, thank you,” Sidney replied.</p><p>“Yes, you do! Well…Diana? Shall I start?”</p><p>Diana nodded.</p><p>“All right. Sidney, it has come to our attention…that is we have just made an acquaintance with a gentleman, Sir Francis Gilbert. It seems you recently attended a luncheon where he was present. Do you remember him?”</p><p>“I believe I do, a tall gentleman with kindly blue eyes.”</p><p>“Yes. They are kindly, are they not?”</p><p>“So kindly,” echoed Diana.</p><p>“He was stranded along the road with a damaged carriage wheel, so we gave him a lift to his exquisite country home…”</p><p>“Yes, exquisite,” said Diana.</p><p>“Yes, so we stayed there for two days, as we became such jolly friends in the blink of an eye.”</p><p>“Yes, a blink of an eye,” agreed Diana.</p><p>“And during the course of our stay, we came to discuss, well…<em>you</em>. Now before we continue, I must ask you to hear us out in full, and hold your judgment and temper until we finish.”</p><p>“Until we finish,” Diana again.</p><p>“Dear sister, if you would like to tell the story, then do so, otherwise, please let me proceed.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I am just so nervous.”</p><p>“I am intrigued, Arthur. Do go on,” Sidney encouraged.</p><p>“Well, Sidney, it has apparently become known about the ton that you are not, shall I say, enthused over your upcoming marriage. Diana and I suspected as much by the Babington wedding. Mary knew outright, only Tom was oblivious. And there is gossip that you are marrying Mrs Campion as a business arrangement, which we know is to spare Tom from ruin. You cannot tell us it is not true. And we know the one you do love, Sidney, and we believe she loves you.”</p><p>Sidney shifted in his chair, but maintained his focus on Arthur. “Keep going.”</p><p>“Sir Francis is a close friend of Lady Susan, who is currently at her country home in Surrey. She has been apprised of our plan…”</p><p>“And the plan is?” Sidney’s eyebrow shot up.</p><p>Arthur took a sip of wine. “Very well, I will just get to it. The plan is that Sir Francis’s friend, Count Mendorff of Bavaria, is soon to arrive in London, with the hope of ending his lifelong bachelor ways. We are told he is a good man. Exceedingly handsome and most charming. Perhaps just the right fellow to lure Mrs Campion from your side? Meanwhile, with Lady Susan’s help, Francis is looking to secure investors for Tom and Sanditon, with the stipulation that Tom will not have control of the funds, but another person who has more sense. I suggested you, but you do not have to accept the task. There. It is out on the table.”</p><p>Sidney stared blankly at his brother.</p><p>“Sidney…” Diana almost whispered.</p><p>The clock could be heard ticking on the mantle.</p><p>“Sidney?”</p><p>“Deus Ex Machina.” Sidney burst into laughter. “I cannot believe it.”</p><p>“The god from the machine, yes I guess it is,” Arthur laughed. “We’ve been speaking of our plan as a play in five acts. Why not drop the god down from the heavens. It seems fitting.”</p><p>“But will it work?”</p><p>Diana put her hand on her brother’s arm. “We do not know unless we try. Are you willing to try, my dearest?”</p><p>“What do I need to do?”</p><p>“Nothing for now," said Arthur. "Francis is planning a small dinner when the Count arrives. He will call on Mrs Campion upon his return to invite her and plant a few seeds, as he calls it, about the Count. Lady Susan will arrive in London shorty after, or so is the plan, and bring our dear Miss Heywood with her. Then there is talk of a country trip in the following days.”</p><p>“With Lady Susan and Charlotte?”</p><p>“I believe so, but the script is subject to change as our little play progresses. I should also let you know I wrote to Lord Babington at Francis’s urging. I told him of our plan in brief, and asked if he could perhaps convince Lady Denham to reconsider her debtor’s prison pronouncement for Tom.”</p><p>“He might still be here in London. Perhaps I will pop over tomorrow after I see Eliza.”</p><p>“Are you pleased, Sidney?” asked Diana. “We hope we have not overstepped.”</p><p>“Diana, Arthur, I am deeply moved by your concern. I am ready, willing and able to be an actor in your play.”</p><p>“Jolly good!’ cried Arthur. “Let us toast to <em>Reunited!</em> And then, we eat!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dream a Little Dream of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many, many thanks and virtual hugs for all your kind and inspiring comments. I haven't written fiction in some time, and nearly forgot how much fun it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte tackles dream analysis and receives an invitation. Sidney takes his first walk across the boards.</p><p> </p><p>Still <strong>the Thirteenth of August, 1819</strong></p><p>
  <em>Willingden</em>
</p><p>Mrs Heywood rapped on the door, then popped her head inside the room, “Long past rising time my lovelies. Up with you now.”</p><p>Alison groaned.</p><p>“You first,” murmured Charlotte, pushing her sister to the edge of the bed with her feet. They had stayed awake long into the early hours of the morning, whispering under the covers, alternately giggling, swooning and weeping. She kept her eyes closed, but heard Alison tinkling into the chamber pot, then moving to the washstand.</p><p>Charlotte had been dreaming again of Sidney, awakened from it by her mother’s voice. She grasped at the wisps before they vanished. This time Sidney was in front of the Heywood house. She heard the clatter of horse’s hooves on the ancient stone drive, his voice strong and clear, <em>“Charlotte, where are you?” </em>She ran outside and there was he, dressed in black, astride his black steed, so handsome and sure. He reached his hand out to her, his teasing smile playing across his face. <em>“Come on.”</em> In a blur she rushed to him, half leapt, half lifted onto the saddle. His arm went round her waist while hers encircled his neck. He leaned to kiss her, first as soft as velvet, then fierce and deep. <em>“Hold on,” </em>as they began a fast trot back down the drive. <em>“Where are we going?” “Scotland…”</em></p><p>Yes, there it was again. Scotland. Two nights in a row. Truth be told, Sidney Parker had occupied much of her dream landscape stretching back before she met him in the flesh, her first night in Sanditon after seeing his portrait. Sometimes the dreams simply repeated past events, while others added on. After seeing him in the cove, she dreamt of it the same night. But instead of turning her back, she stood and surveyed him head to toe. To his <em>“Am I never to get away from you,” </em>she replied, <em>“Do you want to?”</em> He strode out of the water and up the sand until he stood before her, drops of the sea still clinging to him. <em>“No.”</em> At that she placed her hands flat on the skin just below his navel. She could feel his breath quicken as she spread her fingers out, gliding her hands upward across his abdomen and chest, her eyes following, up the sides of his neck, coming to rest at the nape. She awoke panting and hot, heart pounding. The next time she encountered him, first when she hid under Tom's desk and he said she was always <em>popping up</em>, and then again where he lounged behind it, feet up and newspaper in front of him, the physical phenomena of heat, pounding heart and rapid breathing maddeningly repeated with his, <em>“I tried that. It wasn’t entirely successful.” </em></p><p>Charlotte wondered if these dreams were a connection between her and Sidney. She felt from the beginning something mysterious joined them together, surrounding them like gossamer threads, ethereal, sensed but not seen. She thought of a discussion she and her father had some years ago about dreams, touching on everything from Aristotle to Shakespeare, where her father finally admitted he agreed with Mercutio and his Queen Mab speech, that dreams were the children of an idle brain. At the time she thought he might be right. But now her mind alit on a different Shakespeare, his Sonnet 43.</p><p>After she had risen, dressed and had her morning meal, she slipped into her father’s study to find his volume of the Bard’s sonnets. Sonnet 43, yes that was the one. She read it and smiled, found a piece of paper, wrote down the ending couplet, and tucked it inside her bodice.</p><p>
  <em>All days are nights to see till I see thee, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Fourteenth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>Sidney awoke early, dreading his call on Eliza. He asked Arthur’s advice over how he should proceed. Should he mention the dinner to be hosted by Sir Francis? Should he be warmer? Cooler? He needed direction.</p><p>Arthur thought for a bit, ever so wishing for a moment he could consult Francis. He straightened himself and patted his brother on the back. “No, do not mention the dinner. Let us leave that to Francis. And just act, dare I say, <em>normal </em>with her. Whatever you determine that is. You do not want to arouse any suspicions.”</p><p>“Right. Good advice.” With that, Sidney donned his coat and hat and headed for his first appearance in the role of oblivious fiancé soon to lose his betrothed to a dashing Bavarian Count.</p><p>###</p><p>Eliza Campion did not consider herself a woman possessed of an abundance of patience. And Sidney Parker was trying her modest supply of the virtue at every turn. His three day disappearance was intolerable enough, but not to rush to her side the moment he returned? To wait until the next day? She was beginning to consider if she had miscalculated when she insisted he marry her in exchange for her investment. The whispers among the ton had reached her ears, and it would not do. It would not do at all.</p><p>The footman announced Mr Parker awaited in the drawing room. She fussed with her hair and examined several new dresses before she ventured down to see him. He looked calm, not entirely the demeanor she wished for.</p><p>“Eliza my dear, I apologize again for not informing you. I received a concerning note from Tom, and believed it should be handled immediately and in person. Please forgive my thoughtlessness.” He took her hand and kissed it.</p><p>“You seem to take a certain delight in vexing me, Sidney. It almost leads me to believe you care little about this marriage.”</p><p>“We have an agreement, and I am trying my best to uphold my side of it. You mistake me if you believe I take any delight.” The latter was absolute truth. He took no delight in her whatsoever.</p><p>She crossed to a chair and perched on the edge. “One has to wonder if your best is good enough. I have received an invitation from Sir Francis Gilbert. He is hosting a small gathering this coming Wednesday to welcome his friend, Count Mendorff. Sir Francis is currently at his country home, but has promised to call upon me as soon as he arrives back in London. So mark the date to your calendar and do not go haring off to Sanditon.”</p><p>“Sounds delightful, Eliza dear. I look forward to it. Shall I call upon you this evening for dinner perhaps?”</p><p>“No. I am not pleased with you. I will send word when I am ready to see you again.”</p><p>“As you wish.” He bowed and left, trying not to bound out of the room.</p><p>He stopped by Babington’s townhouse and was informed the Lord and Lady were in currently in London, but out for a few hours. Invigorated, he strolled back to Bedford Place, deciding to get some neglected work done during his hiatus from Eliza duties.</p><p>When he arrived, Arthur was all abuzz. It seemed Sidney had just missed the Lord and Lady Babington, who had assured Arthur and Diana they would have a word with Lady Denham. A bit of the plan was shared, and Arthur hoped to have them at the dinner, as they would be in town until the end of the week. Sidney’s mind reeled with excitement and dread at the speed in which the pieces fell into place.</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Willingden</em>
</p><p>A letter from Lady Susan arrived for Charlotte. She carried it up the stairs to her room before breaking the seal and reading. Susan’s letters never failed to lift her spirits and inspire her to view the world through the eyes of a woman, not a girl. She was not expecting an invitation to visit so soon after she arrived home. Harvest was starting and her presence would be missed. Susan anticipated this:</p><p>
  <em>I foresee your mother and father will be reluctant to release you so soon after your return from Sanditon. I suspect, too, that the estate is approaching a time of great activity. Please assure them I will not keep you past mid-September, and promise to deliver you safely both to and from your beloved home.</em>
</p><p>Charlotte approached her father that evening with the news, and after a bit of hemming and hawing and frank talk with Mrs Heywood, they agreed they could spare her. The carriage would arrive in three days’ time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What was Scattered Gathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sir Francis is alone with his thoughts. The boys are back. A tender moment between sisters.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Fifteenth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>On the road to London</em>
</p><p>Sir Francis Robert Gilbert and his sister, Lady Caroline Catherine Ruthven, were the happy result of a father with a brilliant scientific mind and a mother with an equally brilliant artistic one. Though they were raised in privilege, Francis and Caroline learned never to wallow in it, never to embrace artifice or cruelty. He and his sister took endless delight in observing and analyzing people and the world around them. By the time he was a young man at Eton, Francis was fully aware his preferences tended not towards the fairer sex, but his own, a dangerous proclivity. He learned years ago that by shining his bright light full on others, they were less likely to peer through it at the man himself. While the world saw him as a warm and gifted man with lightning quick wit and the ability to converse on a seemingly endless number of topics, Francis reserved his true self for a select few. And that, sadly, was the way of the world.</p><p>Francis had first observed Mr Sidney Parker when he returned from the West Indies and made his way about London. It would have proven difficult for Francis not to notice a man such as that, with strikingly dark good looks tinged with the slightly exotic air of the tropics. Parker’s reputation was on the rough side, whispered to be a drinker, a gambler, a fighter, but as he and Francis did not socialize in the same circles, Francis had only come into closer contact with the infamous Mr Parker when he suddenly began appearing at the side of Mrs Eliza Campion. At the recent luncheon he attended with the pair, Francis had his chance to view Sidney Parker at close range. Francis watched the two in fascination. While Parker appeared in the midst of a raging internal battle, the Widow had an air of desperation. She clung to her fiancé as if he might disappear in a puff of smoke should she let go, an action that seemed to distance him even more.  </p><p>How serendipitous it was to be rescued along the road by Parker’s siblings. And how even more enchanting they turned out to be such an engaging duo. Granted, the initial airing of multiple imaginary ailments disturbed him a bit, but he quickly concluded they were born of nothing more than boredom and timidity, easily swept away under his bright light. Diana proved to be a sweet tempered soul with a protective, motherly nature. And Arthur? Well, the man was a cherub. A vessel of joy.</p><p>Francis gazed out the carriage window lost in his thoughts about arguably one of the wildest schemes he had ever concocted. Dear God, he hoped it all went well. His biggest concern now was for his friend, Rudolph. He had no wish to cause him any unhappiness. Despite his formidable exterior, Rudolph was a hopeless romantic at heart. Francis hoped he would find more even footing after his visit to Mrs Campion. And he had yet to meet the leading lady. How he anticipated the arrival of Miss Charlotte Heywood. Anyone who could so charm Lady Susan must be a gem more precious than the Black Prince's ruby.</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>Sidney spent the earlier part of the day in productive work at his desk and a brisk walk to and around Hyde Park and back with Arthur, who was suddenly a great believer in the merits of exercise. Sidney found himself relishing this time with his younger brother. Arthur was so genuine, and these days he bubbled over with exuberance. The man simply exuded happiness, and it was infectious in the best sort of way.</p><p>It was late in the afternoon when Sidney caught up with Babbers at White’s Club, Crowe coming along for the ride. The three old friends were elated to spend time in each other’s company. Babbers was astounded at the news relayed to him by Arthur and Diana.</p><p>“I must confess old man, I was stunned when you came to my wedding engaged to Eliza. I was sure the one who was to receive the proposal was Miss Heywood and thought she must have refused you. Now that it has all been explained, I beg your forgiveness for not realizing sooner the state of affairs.”</p><p>“Ah.” Sidney took his friend by the shoulder. “You were getting married. You were not obligated to keep an eye on me. Besides, you are helping immensely now, and that is all that matters.”</p><p>“What a tangled web we weave,” mused Crowe. “I am so relieved I keep above all this. No strings. No ties. All’s well.”</p><p>“Do though, Babbers, take care to inform your Lady not to let on about the plan at any time during Wednesday’s dinner. No side looks of understanding. No remarks. We must all be actors and allow the Count to weave his spell. If Eliza suspects any ploys, she will surely call the game off.”</p><p>“Understood, my dear friend.”</p><p>“Any chance I get to come?” asked Crowe.</p><p>The reply came in unison. “No.”</p><p>When Sidney returned to Bedford Place, Arthur informed him that Sir Francis had written. He was already on his way back to London, so great was his anticipation of the coming events. He found himself quite bored in the country, eager to set the delicate intrigues and maneuvers in motion. Tomorrow he would pay his visit to Eliza.</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Willingden</em>
</p><p>Charlotte had barely unpacked from her Sanditon stay, and now here she was repacking for a different visit. Alison watched with a tinge of sadness at both losing her sister again and the wish she could be going along. Charlotte sat beside her and took her hand. “Someday soon, you will have your own adventures.”</p><p>“But until then, I will have to be content hearing of yours, after I drag them out of you. Tell me, sister, why do you not seem sad anymore? Have you already resolved to rid your thoughts of him?”</p><p>Charlotte played with her sister’s fingers and thought a bit. “I have asked myself the same question. For some strange and unknown reason, I sense something will happen. I cannot describe it or put it to words. I suppose that must sound silly.”</p><p>“No, but how odd you should say that, for I have had the same feeling as you and have great hope in my heart. But I will miss you.”</p><p>“And I you, my sweetest sister.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Plot Thickens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A revealing visit. Unexpected company.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Sixteenth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>Sir Francis waited in Mrs Eliza Campion’s richly attired Rococo drawing room, noting that while not to his taste, it was not quite unfashionable, most likely reflecting the style of her much older husband. The Widow herself glided in, a vision of beauty in powder blue silk that brought out the color of her eyes.  She appeared at ease, the tiny frown lines he had observed on her face during the recent luncheon were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Sir Francis, how delighted I am to see you.” She moved to a pair of chairs near the fireplace and motioned him to sit in the other.</p><p>“Ah, Mrs Campion, the pleasure is all mine.”</p><p>“I must thank you for your kind invitation. I am most intrigued by Count Mendorff. How did you make his acquaintance?”</p><p>“Oh, we met years ago in Munich where I was attending to business affairs. I was quite at a loss in my German when the Count came to my aid and translated. He is fluent in numerous languages, you see.”</p><p>“Fascinating. And what brings him to London?”</p><p>“Well, I suppose he finds winter in his 14<sup>th</sup> century castle a bit boring at times. He is in London for a few weeks, then off to France, where he will start in Paris and move south as the weather changes, ending in Rome. Then he will make his way up the boot and finally back to his Alpine home come spring.”</p><p>“The very essense of romanticism.”</p><p>“Yes, he is a rather romantic fellow.”</p><p>“And is there a Countess Mendorff?”</p><p>“No, not at present, but…” Francis leaned in with a conspiratorial whisper, “I know he has never lost faith he will find the love of his life.”</p><p>Her blue eyes positively sparkled. “And what others are we to expect at this dinner?”</p><p>"Oh, yes, it is a small affair, as the Count will just have arrived. You and Mr Parker, <em>a little line appeared between her eyebrows</em> Lord and Lady Lowdon, Lord and Lady Babington…”</p><p>“Indeed, I was at their recent wedding. A simple country affair.”</p><p>“Nothing like a country wedding, is there?”</p><p>“For some, I suppose.”</p><p>“Let us see, then myself, the Count and two dear people I recently had the pleasure of meeting. Soon to be your family, Mrs Campion, Mr Arthur and Miss Diana Parker!”</p><p>
  <em>Excellent, now the line was a full-fledged frown.</em>
</p><p>“Oh, and where did you meet <em>them</em>? Not Munich I suspect.”</p><p>“No,” he laughed, “they rescued me on the road. My carriage was useless due to a small accident, and they took me in, delivered me to my country home, and we had such a merry time on the way, they stayed for two days!”</p><p>“Did you not grow weary of the extensive list of aches, pains and illnesses?”</p><p>“I don’t believe we spoke much of that. It was their suggestion that you and your betrothed would enjoy meeting the Count.”</p><p>“How curious.”</p><p>He thought he should change the subject. “This is the loveliest room. I do so admire a well-executed Rococo décor. So tasteful and elegant.”</p><p>
  <em>The frown lines disappeared.</em>
</p><p>“You are too kind. I am considering a new look, something more modern. This is more in my late husband’s taste. I have tried to interest Mr Parker in the prospect, but Sidney is such a typical man, no interest in the finer things of life.”</p><p>“Well, it appears you will be fortunate to keep all the merriment to yourself!”</p><p>She looked puzzled for a moment and he thought he might have blundered, but then came the twinkly little laugh. “Oh Sir Francis, you jest.”</p><p>“Indeed, I do. Now I will take my leave. I am very much looking forward to seeing you tomorrow evening. Until then.” He stood and bowed. “Good day, Mrs Campion. It has been a pleasure.”</p><p>“She gave him a coquettish little smile. “Good day, Sir Francis.”</p><p>Once outside he breathed out a long sigh of relief.</p><p>###</p><p>Sidney held the morning post in his hand as he joined Diana and Arthur at the breakfast table, the latter spreading liberal quantities of strawberry jam across his pile of buttered toast.</p><p>“Arthur, I thought you viewed jam on toast as an abomination.”</p><p>“Well Sidney, I have seen the error of my ways.”</p><p>Diana smiled.</p><p>“Blast!”</p><p>“What Sidney?”</p><p>“Tom is coming.”</p><p>“Tom?”</p><p>“Tom!”</p><p>“Yes, Tom, <em>and</em> Georgiana.”</p><p>“Miss Lambe?”</p><p>“Miss Lambe!”</p><p>“Yes, Tom and Miss Georgiana Lambe.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Any time now.” He tossed the letter on the table. “Read it yourself.”</p><p>Arthur and Diana snatched the letter and read together.</p><p>“Did you and Tom quarrel?” asked Diana. “He says he must make amends.”</p><p>“I would not characterize it as a quarrel. I simply told him the truth.”</p><p>“About what?” asked Arthur.</p><p>“Everything. I also spoke to Georgiana and told her if she wished to visit London to let me know. I suppose this is letting me know.”</p><p>“Well, in truth they have no idea what our plans are,” said Arthur.</p><p>“Nor should they,” Sidney said, a bit too harshly. “You know as well as I do that Tom will mope if we do not bring him with us. He will not be able to bear missing the chance to sing the entire Sanditon praise book to such an assembled group. And Georgiana has been utterly impossible of late. I do not understand why she hates me so.”</p><p>“I think we must discuss this turn of events with Francis.”</p><p>“Is he not at Mrs Campion’s this morning?” asked Diana.</p><p>“He should be back by now. The Count arrives today.”</p><p>“I am going with you,” declared Sidney. “Diana, will you come?”</p><p>“I will stay, should Tom and Miss Lambe arrive.”</p><p>“Well, let me finish my toast and off we go.”</p><p>###</p><p>Francis reflected on his visit with the Widow as he walked home. He now saw her love (or imagined love) for Sidney Parker as a flower she pressed in a book ten years ago, thinking she would retrieve it when the old man died.  What was left bore little resemblance to the original, flat and pale, ready to crumble. He could only imagine how unpleasant it must have been for her on her wedding night with a man near her grandfather’s age, after the brief engagement to a fellow such as Sidney. What must have gone through that young girl’s mind to believe the old man’s fortune was worth such a price. She above all seemed a woman in deep need of adoration, something her current groom-to-be was both unable and unwilling to do. All rested now with Rudolph, and if he would find her intriguing enough to court.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You Can Count on Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lion arrives.</p><p> </p><p>Still <strong>The Sixteenth of August, 1819</strong></p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>Sir Francis’s 11 o’clock morning call on Mrs Campion lasted the required 15 minutes. He had returned home to await Rudolph’s arrival. Instead, a few minutes before noon the two brothers appeared, Arthur’s face flushed, Sidney’s set in stone.</p><p>“Gracious gentlemen,” Francis exclaimed, “whatever is the matter?”</p><p>“Francis,” Arthur began, “there seems to be a bit of a plot twist.”</p><p>“Oh no, a bad one?”</p><p>“We are not entirely sure, yet.” This was from Sidney. “That is why we rushed here.”</p><p>“Well, well, sit, sit, let’s have it, men!”</p><p>“Go on,” Sidney prodded Arthur.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, do go on.”</p><p>“We discovered this morning that our brother, Tom, and Sidney’s ward, Miss Georgiana Lambe are arriving today.”</p><p>“Hmmm… as I have not had the pleasure of meeting either, you will have to explain the significance. I understand about Tom, and perhaps the fear he will blunder into delicate financing territory? Am I on the right course?”</p><p>“Tom is obsessed with Mrs Campion’s money, and if he had his way, he would at this moment be draining her bank accounts to build the Taj Mahal on the Sanditon beach. I had words with him a few days ago, let it be known the funding from her was limited, finite. And I also let him know I could not continue with my marriage plans and would work to find a way out. This was before I knew what you, Arthur and Diana were planning. And to that Sir Francis, I can only say my gratitude has no bounds. Truly. I do not know what I have done to deserve such an act of kindness. But thank you.”</p><p>“Thank Arthur and Diana. They are your greatest defenders. But to get back to the previous plot development, I can see Tom might try to monopolize Mrs Campion, which of course would not help Rudolph. Am I correct?”</p><p>“And anyone else he believes needs to hear the virtues of Sanditon, the Count, Lord and Lady Lowdon, you,” Arthur added. “My eldest brother can be a charming man, but of late he seems to have lost all common sense when it comes to Sanditon.”</p><p>“So it will be more complex than simply monitoring Mrs Malaprop?”</p><p>The brothers snorted.   </p><p>“And what of your ward, Mr Parker?”</p><p>“Sidney, please.”</p><p>“Very good, Francis as well. So your ward?”</p><p>“She’s an heiress from Antigua…”</p><p>“Oh <em>that</em> Miss Lambe. I had no idea she was your ward, Sidney. You keep surprising me at every turn.”</p><p>“Well,” now Arthur spoke, “she may be Sidney’s ward, but she dislikes him intensely. In fact, she dislikes most people, although I do not let it bother me. She is quite sullen and disagreeable when she wishes to be.”</p><p>“So if she were to come, she would simply add tension, is that correct?”</p><p>“I would say so, yes.”</p><p>“And in all fairness,” added Sidney, “she might not wish to attend. She dislikes society gatherings. Tom, however, will all but demand to come.”</p><p>“Let me think,” Francis replied. “Of course there is the first and simplest way to deal with this…”</p><p>“Tell Tom you do not have enough chairs?”</p><p>Sidney quipped back. “He would bring his own.”</p><p>Francis rolled his eyes. “What I was referring to is honesty. Just tell them the truth. Is that too risky?”</p><p>“What is the second and less simple way?” Sidney was not sold on the honesty approach. Not with Tom.</p><p>“Perhaps one of us, most likely me, keeps Mr. Tom Parker occupied. The same with Miss Lambe if she chooses to attend. I will have to speak to Lord Lowdon, as he is a possible investor, and we do not wish to jeopardize that.”</p><p>“No, most certainly not,” seconded Sidney.</p><p>The footman appeared at the door. “Pardon me Sir Francis. Count Mendorff has arrived.”</p><p>“Excellent. Show him in!”</p><p>Arthur and Sidney exchanged glances. Francis smiled. “He is a good fellow. You will like him.”</p><p>A moment later, Count Rudolph of Mendorff entered the room.</p><p>The Count was half a head taller than Sidney, with a physique more suitable to a gladiator than a Bavarian Count. His tawny brown hair framed his head like a mane, swept back in waves from his magnificent face with its high cheekbones, large brown eyes, broad nose and square jaw. He wore a deep blue tailcoat that sported bright brass buttons and a velvet collar, a ruffled shirt spilling between the lapels and his cravat. His knee high Hessian boots were of the finest quality and his skin tight tan wool breeches fit him like a glove.</p><p>One thought went through Arthur’s mind. <em>Lion! The man is a lion!</em></p><p>“Rudolph, my good man! How wonderful to see you! How was your journey?”</p><p>“Long and somewhat tiring.” His English was flawless with a slight German accent.</p><p>“How perfect that you have arrived when the brothers Parker are here. Gentlemen, may I present Count Rudolph of Mendorff. Count, may I present Mr Sidney Parker and Mr Arthur Parker.”</p><p>Many murmurings of so pleased and how do you do passed.</p><p>The Count studied Sidney. “Herr Parker, if I may be so bold as to ask, you are the gentleman who wishes to break with the lady, Mrs Campion, whom Francis has spoken of?”</p><p>“Yes, I am the one, although I can understand it may seem odd to you.”</p><p>“No, no,” the Count countered, “I am just seeking clarity. Is something…well… <em>wrong</em> with the lady? Something that does not please you?”</p><p>“Ah, understandable, Count. No, the woman is flawless in my humble eyes. She is beautiful, witty and wealthy. I did love her once, many years ago, but I love another.”</p><p>“So why did you propose?”</p><p>“Good question. I did not, in fact, propose marriage. I asked her to invest in a project of my elder brother’s, to be frank, a dire situation. I was attempting to save him from financial ruin and asked for an investment. She agreed, so long as the investment was secured by marriage to me. I accepted, believing it was the only way to save my brother, but now I find I cannot go through with it.”</p><p>“So it is a marriage of convenience that would occur, not one of love?”</p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p>"And Herr Parker, if you were to give me advice as to how to encourage the lady, what would that be?"</p><p>"Well, I dare say, simply adore her. Cherish her for the lovely woman she is."</p><p>“Ah, I see. I look forward to meeting the lady. But now, gentlemen, I must take my leave to freshen from my journey. Until tomorrow?”</p><p>“We look forward to it,” piped up Arthur.</p><p>The Count executed a quick bow and click of his heels, then he was gone.</p><p>“My,” sighed Arthur, “what an extraordinary fellow.”</p><p>“Yes, he is quite impressive. But listen my friends, one other option has entered my mind. My sister, Lady Caroline, has written to me. It was her turn to come to London, but reasons she did not detail prevent it, so she has requested I travel to her in Scotland. They have a very large estate, and I thought, well, why not, let us all venture a visit. So I am thinking…tell Mr Tom Parker and Miss Lambe that tomorrow is a closed gathering, but they are more than welcome to come to Scotland. My sister would be overjoyed to have such a merry entourage. Much more agreeable than Westerly Manor. What say you?”</p><p>“Does this gathering include Lady Susan and Miss Heywood?” Sidney inquired.</p><p>“But of course. It will be perfect. For everyone. And if I may borrow Lady Susan’s favorite phrase, I am never wrong in matters of the heart.”</p><p>Sidney and Arthur stepped out into the afternoon sun and walked home in contented silence, lost in their own thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The End of Act II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a family matter. Tea with Lady Susan.</p><p> </p><p>Still <strong>the Sixteenth of August, 1819</strong></p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>Arthur and Sidney arrived back at Bedford Place to find Diana alone in the drawing room, curled up with a book in their mother’s favorite high backed chair. She smiled sweetly at her brothers when they entered. Both their hearts melted at the resemblance between their sister and their late mama. In the last few days, a calmness had replaced Diana’s usual anxiousness, and this new serenity floated through the air as the perfume of a fresh bouquet of roses would.</p><p>“No Tom?” Sidney asked.</p><p>“No, all’s quiet so far. And your meeting with Francis?”</p><p>Arthur fairly gasped. “We met the Count. Most surely one of the finest men I have ever set eyes upon!”</p><p>Sidney smiled and crossed to the table of decanters. “Arthur, a glass? Diana?”</p><p>“Oh yes, please, I need it to steady myself. And you dear sister?”</p><p>“Why not! Now tell me of this fine man, the Count. Is he perfectly cast in the role?”</p><p>“Oh Diana! The man is a…a <em>lion</em> with this great shock of ocher hair he wears like a mane in the style of Maestro Beethoven. He has grand eyebrows of the same color and brown eyes, a strong square jaw. Quite tall, taller than Sidney! If I were Mrs Campion I would be swept off my feet!”</p><p>“Well,” Sidney grinned. “I will try not to take that personally.”</p><p>“Oh brother, you know what I say. It would take quite a man to woo any woman away from you.”</p><p>“All right, that makes me feel a <em>little</em> better.” He patted Arthur on the back.</p><p>“And besides, there is one woman he could never coax from your side, and she is the only one who matters, am I not correct?”</p><p>A cloud passed over Sidney’s sun. “Please tell me the Count will be fully advised that Charlotte is spoken for.”</p><p>“We shall make sure of it,” Diana affirmed. “Now, what of the dinner and added guests?”</p><p>“Francis says no. The gathering is closed. There were too many delicate maneuverings that could be set akimbo. Instead…” Arthur paused for effect, “we are all invited for a visit to Lady Caroline’s estate in Scotland! Is that not jolly!”</p><p>“Oh my! When?”</p><p>“I suppose whenever it can all be arranged. Lady Susan and Miss Heywood will arrive the day after the dinner. So perhaps a few days afterward?”</p><p>There was commotion at the front door and then, “SIDNEY!”</p><p>Sidney visibly slumped, as if a great burden had been dropped on his shoulders. Tom made a grand entrance, all smiles and bright eyes, arms open, the family patriarch returning to his domain.</p><p>“Ah, Tom…you have arrived.”</p><p>Mary entered behind Tom, and a palpable sense of relief passed between Sidney, Arthur and Diana. With Mary there, Tom would be slightly more manageable.</p><p>Georgiana paused at the door to the room and asked curtly, “Am I to assume I will occupy the same room as always?”</p><p>“Miss Lambe,” Arthur cried, “how good to see you!”</p><p>“Hello Georgiana, how glad I am you decided to come. Yes, the room has been prepared for you.” Sidney gave her his kindest smile.</p><p>“Hmph,” from Georgiana. “I will retire to my room then. I am weary from travel.”</p><p>“Shall you take dinner with us, Miss Lambe?” Diana called after her.</p><p>“Perhaps,” Georgiana tossed over her shoulder as she headed for the stairs.</p><p>An awkward, silent moment followed.</p><p>“Well, well, here we all are, brothers and sisters together,” Tom pronounced.</p><p>Sidney crossed to Mary and they gave each other a warm embrace. “Mary, I am so happy to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Seventeenth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Covington House</em>
</p><p>Lady Susan’s carriage had arrived for Charlotte that morning. After tears and embraces, especially for Alison, Charlotte settled in for the day’s journey. She reached Lady Susan’s estate in time for afternoon tea, which was served on the terrace overlooking the finely manicured lawns and gardens.</p><p>After small talk and news, Susan placed her teacup on the table and sat back. “I must confess, my dear girl, I have a secret to share with you.”</p><p>Charlotte’s eyes widened. “A secret? A pleasant one I hope.”</p><p>“That will be for you to judge. But first you must tell me truthfully, are you still in love with Mr Sidney Parker?</p><p>Charlotte felt the blush rise up her neck. “He is engaged to be married next month, Susan. What good would it do if I still loved him?”</p><p>“But were he not engaged? Would you wish for him to be your husband? Do you love him Charlotte?”</p><p>She looked out over the tranquil garden, swallowed, then sighed. “Yes, I do love him. I will always love him, even though it is against my better judgement.”</p><p>“Then I take great pleasure in telling you my secret.” Susan tilted her head, eyebrows raised and a knowing smile, exactly the same look she gave Charlotte when Sidney led her away to dance with him. “It seems there are people who care very much about the happiness of Mr Parker and you. Together they have devised a plan, and a rather clever one at that, to reunite you.”</p><p>A visceral wave of emotion washed over Charlotte. She had <em>known</em>, somehow, Susan would say this. After a moment, she almost whispered, “Who? Who are these people? How will it happen?”</p><p>“That is a long story for a later time, but suffice for now, be aware the wheels are in motion to secure investors for Sanditon. I believe there will be a management company of sorts that will oversee these investments and keep Mr Tom Parker from repeating his past mistakes. And…a gallant Bavarian Count is in place to entice Mrs Campion away from her current betrothed. All rather theatrical, is it not?”</p><p>A giggle escaped. “And Sidney…he knows of all this?”</p><p>“He is one of the main actors. You shall see him in a few days in London.”</p><p>“We are going to London?” Charlotte felt positively giddy now, her heart drumming.</p><p>“We are, the day after tomorrow. But first, we must enjoy each other’s company. Tomorrow, you and Cooper, my maid, will search through my closets. I have so many dresses and other garments stored here that I fear I am too matronly to wear these days. Never fear, they are all still quite fashionable and will be even more lovely on you. Cooper will alter them to fit. What do you think?”</p><p>“I think I have found myself in the Brothers Grimm tale of Cinderella and the glass slipper. You must be the white bird granting me my wishes. Susan, how will I ever thank you?”</p><p>“Charlotte, please remember my words from the summer past. You have no need to thank me, the pleasure of your company is more than enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Act III, Scene 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short one. Coming soon...the dinner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No brotherly love today. Charlotte receives a gift.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Seventeenth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>The Parker clan lingered in the breakfast room, the sideboard picked rather clean of hot rolls, salted pork and boiled eggs. Arthur had consumed his daily quota of buttered toast smothered in strawberry jam. Tom sipped coffee and read his paper, while Georgiana sipped her hot chocolate, pouting. Arthur had repeatedly tried to draw her out, but she was as stuck as a wagon without wheels. Diana and Mary conversed about the children over the last of their coffee. Sidney, who had been out running errands, came in with the morning post, as was his custom.</p><p>He opened a note from Eliza. Absentmindedly he said, “I’m to be at Eliza’s half past seven, for the dinner at eight. Will you two take the carriage or walk?”</p><p>As soon as Tom perked up and asked, “Dinner? Do we have dinner invitations?” Sidney realized his error.</p><p>“Ahem.” Arthur fielded this. “We three, that is Diana, Sidney and I, are going to a small dinner gathering at Sir Francis Gilbert’s home. We apologize we were unable to procure you an invitation, as you arrived at the last minute.”</p><p>“Quite all right,” Mary answered.</p><p>“I would not wish to go anyway,” Georgiana huffed predictably.</p><p>“Now, hold on,” said Tom. “Sir Francis Gilbert is one of the leading lights of the Beau Monde. I simply <em>must</em> go! For Sanditon!”</p><p>Diana spoke now. “Tom dearest, it is not possible. Sidney and Arthur have already asked. Sir Francis has declined to expand the number of guests. He has, however, extended an invitation for all of us to travel to Scotland as guests at the estate of Lord and Lady Ruthven. Lady Ruthven is Sir Francis’s sister. Is that not exciting?”</p><p>“How wonderful, when will this be?” asked Mary.</p><p>"Not sure as of yet. Perhaps in a few days’ time. Can you leave the children for that long?” Sidney was eager to change the subject.</p><p>Before Mary could answer, Tom spoke again. “Now really, is it too much to ask that I be included tonight? I am the eldest here. Why should my younger siblings be invited and not me?”</p><p>“This is not about you, Tom. We are guests of Sir Francis. Last I heard, one does not demand of their host to add a guest simply because he is the eldest!” Sidney felt his temper slipping.</p><p>“You three have some sort of conspiracy going. I sensed it last night, and now here it is this morning. Really! I am incensed at this treatment!”</p><p>“Tom!”</p><p>“Well, Mary, I am.”</p><p>“And what if we did?” asked Arthur. “Why do you assume it is something against you? Maybe it is something <em>for </em>you.”</p><p>“Excluding me! Really. First Sidney and his refusal to fully fund the rebuild, now whispered treachery among the three of you. I own this house, you know. I allow you to live here.”</p><p>“Yes Tom, you own this house.” Sidney nearly spat the words out. “You are the eldest. You received the lion’s share of the Parker legacy, the old Sanditon house, this townhouse, the family shipping business, the bulk of the liquid assets. You also received the lion’s share of attention from Father, but thank heavens for the three of us he had the forethought to include small inheritances for us as well. You might own this house, but you contribute not a farthing to its upkeep. We pay the servants wages. We pay all costs associated with <em>your</em> house.”</p><p>“I paid 2000 pounds to bail you out of debt!”</p><p>Sidney roared now, his face contorted. “Ten years ago! And wholly outside of the 20,000 from Eliza, I have given you nearly 10,000 of MY OWN MONEY since I returned from Antigua. That is five times your investment in me! Before the regatta I had to sell assets to give you the last 3000 you said would pay the workers. What happened to that money Tom? When I went into the books to ascertain who and what needed to be paid with the Campion money, none, NONE of the workers had been paid!”</p><p>“Sidney…” Diana was at his arm. “Come brother, let us take a walk in the fresh air.”</p><p>He turned away, his voice soft and faltering. “Yes, Diana. Mary, Georgiana, please forgive my outburst.”</p><p>Tom, his face white as ash, watched them leave.</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Covington House</em>
</p><p>Charlotte ran her hands up and down the rows of fine dresses, the silks, taffetas, velvet, muslin, brocade, lace, beading, so many textures, such delicious colors. Cooper had pulled out a number of pieces she thought would suit Charlotte’s coloring and size. Susan had set the minimum at three to four afternoon walking dresses, three ball gowns and all the pelisses, spencers, gloves, bonnets and other accessories needed. Charlotte floated in a cloud of euphoria. She was to see Sidney, soon. And soon he would be free of his commitment to Mrs Campion. She kept thinking she would wake up and find it was all another dream.</p><p>Susan joined her carrying a hat box from a Parisian millinery shop that she handed to Charlotte. “I have something special for you. Open it.”</p><p>Charlotte took the box from Susan, and looked up at her friend.</p><p>“Go on, my dear.”</p><p>Inside was the most elegant straw bergère she had ever seen, trimmed in blue satin ribbons and silk flowers, a jaunty little curve in the back. “Oh Susan! It is exquisite!”</p><p>“Is it not? And so easy to change the trimming colors or add a feather or two when you wish a different look. Come, let Cooper put it on you.”</p><p>Charlotte seated herself at the vanity and watched Cooper draw up her hair in loose curls, then top it with the hat.</p><p>“I think Mr Sidney Parker’s heart will skip a few beats,” Susan smiled.</p><p>Charlotte beamed back at her.</p><p>“And,” Susan added, “I have just received a letter from Sir Francis. It seems we are all invited to a stay at his sister’s estate in Scotland! So Cooper, do select riding attire for Miss Heywood. Lord Ruthven is very proud of his horse stables, and no doubt we will enjoy some time on horseback.”</p><p>Charlotte’s mouth fell open. <em>What?</em> Horses and Scotland. What next? She could hardly wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Eliza meets the Count</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three siblings and tender hearts. Count Mendorff is nominated for an Oscar.</p><p> </p><p>Still <strong>the Seventeenth of August, 1819</strong></p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>Diana and Sidney walked the short distance to Russell Square, then strolled the paths until Sidney calmed down. It seemed they talked for hours, sometimes seated on a bench, other times strolling. They discussed their childhood, their parents, Sidney’s time in the West Indies. Neither of them could remember when they had last shared so much. Arthur found them at some point.</p><p>“I have been looking everywhere for you! Sidney, are you all right?”</p><p>“Yes, cooled off now. I hope I have not upset things too much.”</p><p>“Oh not to worry. I straightened Tom out.”</p><p>“Do tell,” Diana laughed.</p><p>“I told him Sidney was right, and he was a selfish fool. He seemed rather shocked to hear it from me, but I do not care. And I did tell him a little of our plan…”</p><p>Sidney looked at him with alarm, “No, Arthur, you did?”</p><p>“Nothing much, do not be concerned. I told him our conspiracy, and dash it all, I cannot believe he accused us of <em>treachery</em>, anyway, that our <em>conspiracy</em> was to help him. And he had better keep his bloody… pardon me, Diana, his big nose out of it lest he ruin it.”</p><p>“He did not even react to an invitation to Scotland at the estate of a Lord and Lady! I was astounded!”</p><p>“Well sister, he is aware of it now, because I threatened to have Francis withdraw the invitation if he did not pull himself together. I left him with Mary, I hope a little chastened.”</p><p>“Is Georgiana upset?” Sidney asked.</p><p>“I no not, Sidney. She is a closed book to me. I wonder if Francis could reach her. I hope she travels to Scotland with us. Maybe when she hears Miss Heywood will be there, she will decide to go.”</p><p>“Their friendship soured a little at the end, and Georgiana blames me.” He sighed and looked down. “I do not know what to do with her. Maybe Francis could work his magic. We can hope.”</p><p>“Well, brothers," said Diana, "we have a performance this evening, and we must prepare. No more dreary talk. Let us promenade home, put our chins up, and go about our business.”</p><p>With Arthur on one side and Sidney on her other, the three of them sauntered down the street.</p><p>###</p><p>Sidney called for Eliza at precisely half past seven. He found himself surprised that she appeared as quickly as she did. Then even more surprised at the attention she had paid to her appearance this evening. She truly was beautiful in a bright blue silk dress that showed far more décolletage than usual. He would never not find her beautiful. But beauty, he finally understood, <em>was</em> in the eye of the beholder. For him, her beauty was seen in passing, as one would notice a flower. It did not <em>move</em> him. It did not touch his soul. No one had touched his soul in such a way until Charlotte. Every moment he lived without her simply strengthened that sentiment.</p><p>“Eliza, how lovely you are this evening.” He kissed her hand.</p><p>She looked a slight bit startled. “You are not one to be free with compliments these days.”</p><p>“I tell you what I see. A lovely woman.”</p><p><em>Was that suspicion he saw? Change the subject</em>. “Are you ready? Come let us go. You know, I met the Count. He is quite a fellow.”</p><p>“Really?” Her eyelids fluttered.</p><p>“Yes, I was impressed.”</p><p>“Well, I look forward to the pleasure of his company.”</p><p>Sidney could only smile. “As do I.”</p><p>###</p><p>Sidney and Eliza were ushered into the Sir Francis’s drawing room and announced. Lord and Lady Lowdon had already arrived, as had Arthur and Diana. Sir Francis was deep in discussion with Lord Lowdon while Lady Lowdon was laughing at some quip of Arthur’s. The parties looked and acknowledged with a nod. He could feel Eliza was scanning the room even though she clung to his arm as she always did. Then, off to the side, ah, excellent. The Count was over by the fireplace, his back to the room. Goodness, he was dramatic.</p><p>Sir Francis moved effortlessly towards them after excusing himself from Lord Lowdon. “Mr Parker,” he said dipping his head, then full eyes on Eliza. “Mrs Campion, you are a vision, come meet Count Mendorff.” She released her grip on Sidney’s arm and floated away on Francis’s, towards the fireplace, the tall Count in impeccable attire still with his back to her. As they approached, he turned his head over his shoulder, his hair aglow in the firelight, and took her in. Sidney swore he could see Eliza’s heart stop for a moment. Bloody hell, this Count <em>was</em> dramatic. Even Sidney felt himself swoon.</p><p>Rudolph turned and faced her. Francis made the introduction. Rudolph bowed, and unhurriedly, never taking his eyes off hers, he took her hand and gently kissed it. Sidney looked at Arthur and Diana who were spellbound.</p><p>“Mrs Campion,” he purred in his basso profundo, “such infinite pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A successful dinner gathering. Tom is forced to go cold turkey. Lady Susan and Charlotte arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Still <strong>the Seventeenth of August. 1819</strong></p><p>
  <em>London </em>
</p><p>“All seems to progress rather well,” Lady Esther Babington observed dryly to Sidney. “Babington warned me to be careful of giving up the secret, but I believe I could shoot a gun off from where I sit and the guests at other end of the table would not notice.”</p><p>“I would have to agree with you. It is a most successful evening so far.”</p><p>At the other end of the table, Eliza was to Francis’s left, to her left, the Count. Esther was to Sidney’s right, to his left was Lady Lowdon, a plump middle aged woman, patroness of the arts, currently engaged in merry laughter as Arthur, at Babington’s urging, told the story of Lady Denham’s pineapple. Eliza and Rudolph seemed off in their own world. Her prim mannerisms and haughty airs had fallen away, leaving her every bit the eighteen year old girl in her first season that Sidney once knew. The Count appeared equally enchanted, his deep rolling laugh frequently heard alongside her high twinkly one.</p><p>After two hours or so, with many courses consumed, the last of the dessert of ices, nuts, fruits and glasses of Madeira nearly gone, the ladies retired to the sitting room for coffee and tea, leaving the gentlemen to enjoy a brandy or two. The business of the Sanditon investment scheme occupied a large portion of the discussion. Lord Lowdon, Babington and Sir Francis agreed to 10,000 each, as would Lady Susan, Francis divulged. Sidney and Arthur would put in 5,000 each. The papers for the management company would be drawn up by Francis’s solicitors. He asked Sidney and Arthur to call the following afternoon for more details in that regard.</p><p>At last, when the hour was well past eleven, the carriages were called for, goodbyes taken. Esther put her hand on Sidney’s arm. No traces remained of the cold, bitingly sarcastic Miss Denham who had occupied Denham House with her step-brother. She had truly become her best and true self, a woman of a warm affability, a quick droll wit, and keen eye for artifice. “I am so sorry we will miss your wedding,” she told Sidney, and then briefly raising her face to his ear she whispered, “The real one.”</p><p>Sidney and Babington embraced with great slaps on the back. The newlyweds would leave at the end of the week for their honeymoon on the continent, not to return for several months. “Good luck old friend,” he told Sidney.</p><p>“Best of luck in your journey, Babbers, and deepest thanks from the depths of my heart. You are a brother to me.”</p><p>Farewells were taken all around.</p><p>Sidney and Eliza rode in silence back to her residence until she mentioned the upcoming visit to Scotland. Francis had informed her of his sister’s invitation.</p><p>“Would you wish to go?” Sidney asked her.</p><p>“Yes, I believe I would.”</p><p>When he assisted her out of the carriage, he asked, “Should I accompany you in?”</p><p>“No, I fear I am rather tired. My carriage will take you home if you wish.”</p><p>He was rather weary himself. It had been a very long day. “Thank you, I think I will take your offer.” He escorted her up the front steps, kissed her hand, and took his leave as she stepped inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Eighteenth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>The next morning passed quietly. Mary persuaded Georgiana to accompany her in a shopping trip to a favorite millinery shop and to find small gifts for the children. Arthur and Diana disappeared somewhere in their own pursuits. Tom had all but avoided Sidney, who now sat behind his desk in the study, trying to determine how he would repay Eliza’s 20,000 if she declined to leave the investment in place.</p><p>Tom knocked on the open door. “May I come in?”</p><p>“It is your house, Tom.” He could not resist the small cut. His anger at his brother had not yet fully subsided.</p><p>Tom entered and took a chair next to the desk. “I ask your forgiveness, Sidney. For everything. I have been thoughtless and selfish. I have taken you for granted.”</p><p>“I have heard this from you before, Tom. But two months ago, you and I spoke in the drawing room downstairs about how a man could make amends without first admitting his own faults. You vowed to do better, yet here we are.”</p><p>“Yes, and I have been told, by Mary and Arthur, that I must change my ways. I do not want to lose the love of my family.”</p><p>“Actions speak louder than words.” He gestured to the papers strewn about his desk. “I am, at this moment attempting to discover how I will repay Eliza if it becomes necessary. As Arthur told you, we have procured investments from several sources, all of whom will remain unknown to you. The current amount is 50,000. If Eliza can be convinced to leave her 20, you will have a debt of 10,000 you will manage on your own.”</p><p>“I see,” said Tom. “And you are sure you will break from Eliza?”</p><p>“I hope she will break from me, amicably, but that may not happen. Nevertheless, I will not marry her. You will say nothing about this, do you understand? <em>Nothing</em>.”</p><p>“You have my word.”</p><p>“A company will be created to hold and manage these investments. You will have no direct access to them. You will present requests for funding that will be reviewed and changed where necessary. Bills will be sent to and paid by the company. No plans, no work may transpire without review and approval first. And although the investors understand this is a long term venture, they must receive a profit and eventual repayment. All that will be arranged by the solicitors.”</p><p>Tom bristled at this. “So I am to have no control over my life’s work?”</p><p>“In a quick answer, no, you will not. You have proven yourself incapable of managing both your life’s work and yourself. It is either that, or accept your 80,000 pound debt. Babington has convinced Lady Denham to temporarily rescind her threat of legal action, but it will not last forever, and he and Lady Babington will be away for many months. That is the arrangement Tom. Take it or leave it.” He gathered up his papers and put them away as Tom stared at the ceiling. “Now if you will excuse me, Arthur and I must leave shortly.”</p><p>###</p><p>Sir Francis expressed his confidence in the investment scheme thus far. He, Sidney and Arthur reviewed some of the paperwork drawn up by the solicitors. Francis suggested that the trip to Scotland begin the following Monday, so he could inform his sister of the number of guests to expect and when.</p><p>“What were your observations regarding the other part of our plan?” Francis inquired of Sidney.</p><p>“I believe she was quite taken with the man.”</p><p>“Yes, and he with her.” Francis winked. “Lady Susan and Miss Heywood arrive today. We move well into the third act.”</p><p>As the brothers were leaving the home of Sir Francis, Lady Susan’s carriage arrived next door, as if on cue. Sidney’s heart leapt into his throat.</p><p>“Why it is Lady Susan, cried Arthur. “Jolly good, Sidney!”</p><p>Lady Susan’s footman rushed out the door to assist her from the carriage. Sidney and Arthur did the same. Lady Susan looked out in surprise. “Mr Parker! How delighted we are to see you.” She accepted Sidney’s hand as the footman stepped back and attended to the luggage. Arthur simply beamed. Then when she had alighted, there appeared Charlotte, surprised and smiling. She took Sidney’s hand, stepped down and stood next to Susan. The two of them could be mistaken for mother and daughter. Both were dressed in brocade pelisses, Charlotte’s a forest green. She wore her hair up and a bonnet he had not seen before, with lace undertrim and feathers of the same green color.</p><p>“Miss Heywood.” He was sure he was grinning like a schoolboy. “Lady Susan, do you remember my brother, Mr Arthur Parker?”</p><p>“Indeed, good day Mr Parker.”</p><p>“Lady Susan, Miss Heywood, So glad I am to see you. Did you have a pleasant journey?”</p><p>“We did,” said Susan.</p><p>“We will leave you to settle, but first, may ask if I might call upon you and Miss Heywood tomorrow?” Sidney asked.</p><p>“I believe we will be home in the afternoon tomorrow Mr Parker. We will look forward to seeing you. Good day, gentlemen.”</p><p>“Good day,” they replied in unison, bowing. Sidney smiled at Charlotte, who lowered her eyes. He could not believe but a week ago he had seen her in tears on the cliffs at Sanditon, feeling his life, their lives, were shattered.</p><p>As they walked away, he turned and looked back, beaming. She watched him still, smiling, her face aglow in the afternoon sun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Added 4/22/21 to avoid unnecessary confusion.</p><p>Explaining the seemingly counterintuitive logic of the management company: although on paper, Tom is now another 50,000 in debt,  (Sidney has assumed responsiblity for Eliza's 20,000 contribution), the investment money will service the existing debt. As later revealed, mortgages on much of Tom's property, including Trafalgar House, comprise about half his debt. The rest is to Lady Denham. </p><p>So the management company will keep up the loan payments while financing the rebuild, which in turn will generate income, and Sidney grows the initial amount through wise investment. In that manner, he's able to continue building more rental properties and paying down Tom's original mortgages, plus pay the investors their share of the profits.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Catharsis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time alone together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Nineteenth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>Sidney tied and retied his cravat half a dozen times. He fought a losing battle with his cowlick. He fussed and fidgeted, looked at himself in the glass and said, “Nervous Parker?” He had done exactly this before the Midsummer Ball, with the same kind of queasiness mixed with elated anticipation. He had arrived unfashionably early, determined to be the first one to see her, the only one to dance with her, never to leave her side. He would take her to the balcony to propose, so she could compare the old Sidney with the new and improved, to forever erase the pain he had caused her on their first encounter. God, what a disaster it became. Trepidation crept up on him for a moment. What if this whole plan was the same catastrophe in the making? What if he and Charlotte were fated to never be together. He stopped himself, refusing to believe that was true.</p><p>Arthur and Diana played a game of chess in the drawing room. Sidney strode in, arms outstretched. “Well, do I look ready to you?”</p><p>Arthur looked him up and down. “Brother, you could be wearing a gunnysack and still be handsome. Now, take your own advice and go. Simply adore her. Cherish her for the lovely woman she is."</p><p>“When did you become so saucy, Arthur,” grinned Sidney.</p><p>“Well, I suppose it must be all the strawberry jam.”</p><p>Diana moved her bishop. “Checkmate!”</p><p>###</p><p>In her room at Lady Susan’s, Charlotte was having a bit of her own struggle. Should she wear one of her regular dresses, leave her hair down, be the Charlotte he knew? She decided to wear the simplest of the new day dresses from Susan, and had Cooper draw her hair back on the sides, away from her face, leaving the back in long spiraling curls.</p><p>Charlotte’s unease, however, was not about her attire, but about her fear. Could she trust him not to hurt her again? What if Eliza refused to release him? Then what? She could not endure opening her heart only to lose him again.</p><p>Susan had advised her to visit with Sidney in one of the small front reception rooms, where they would be less likely to be disturbed.  At precisely 3 o’clock, she was informed he awaited. “Courage, Charlotte.” She pinched her cheeks and smoothed her brows, checked her dress in the glass one last time.</p><p>“Mr Parker,” she greeted him.</p><p>He stood at the window, his hands clasped behind his back. When he turned, he held the same look on his face as he did the night of the Midsummer Ball. “Miss Heywood.”</p><p>She responded to him instinctively, reflecting what she saw. She crossed to a chair and motioned for him to do the same. A moment passed where they both simply looked at each other. Then they both spoke at the same time.</p><p>“Please,” she smiled, indicating he should speak.</p><p>“I just wanted to say how very beautiful you are, Miss Heywood.”</p><p>“Lady Susan has been very generous to me.” She smoothed the skirt of the dress.</p><p>“It is not the dress that makes you beautiful.”</p><p>She blushed and said nothing.</p><p>“Ahem. How much have you been told of the plan?”</p><p>“Most I think, Sir Francis dined with us yesterday evening, and he was most forthcoming. I like him very much.”</p><p>“Yes, we all do. What are your thoughts about the…the outcome if I may ask?”</p><p>“I am told that funding for Sanditon is secure.”</p><p>“For the most part, yes.”</p><p>“And that Mrs Campion is most…taken with the Count.”</p><p>“As he with her, apparently.”</p><p>“And that you believe she will release you from your commitment to her.”</p><p>He schooled himself earlier to behave properly, to avoid compromising her reputation. He was after all, an engaged man. But he could not help himself in her presence. He left his chair and went down on one knee before her and took her hand. “Charlotte, are you not pleased? This is everything I have wanted since I came back from London after the fire, to resolve this in a way that Tom avoids ruin and the break with Eliza does not hurt her.”</p><p>She looked away, lips pursed. A sudden chill hung in the air, as if a window had been opened in mid-December. She pulled her hand from his. “Mr Parker, thank you for the visit. I shall ring for you to be shown out.”</p><p>She stood and walked towards the door.</p><p>“No, Charlotte! Wait, wait, wait.” He reached her in two strides. “What happened? What did I say? Charlotte? Please!”</p><p>She stiffened, her back still to him. She turned then and struck him full force in the chest with her balled fist, fury and agony on her face. Astonished, he did not move. She struck again with the other fist, and again and again, blow after blow solidly landed, as guttural cries mixed with sobs escaped her.</p><p>He knew then. He stepped one foot back to brace himself but kept his arms steady at his sides, ready to catch her if she lost her balance. With each blow he wished her pain and anger to transfer to him, so he could free her from it. Slowly the blows subsided, turning to open handed slaps with both hands at the same time. Then she clutched the fabric of his waistcoat and dropped her head onto him, sobbing.</p><p>He embraced her now, pulled her in, one arm around her waist, the other hand cradling her head, stroking her hair. He began to rock and sway slowly, back and forth, whispering to her. “I will never hurt you again. I swear it, never, my love, never.”</p><p>As her sobs waned and turned to little catches of breath, her hands relaxed against his chest, she pulled back and looked up at him. “I am sorry I struck you, forgive me.”</p><p>“My darling Charlotte. I deserved every blow."</p><p>“Did I hurt you?”</p><p>“Well, now that you ask, a bit. You have a rather firm punch, Miss Heywood, but I assure you I will survive. I would not, though, if you turned me away.”</p><p>She smiled, slipping her arms inside his coat around his waist. He brushed away the tears on her cheeks.</p><p>“But what will happen if she refuses to release you?”</p><p>“Well,” he kissed her forehead, “I would have said, then off to Scotland. But…we will be in Scotland. So I suppose we find the nearest blacksmith to marry us on that very day. And there will be no attempts at annulment, assuming the bride is not unwilling, as I can assure you the groom will be ready and able to perform his marital duties.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, hoping to bring a smile.</p><p>“Never short of assumptions, Mr Parker?”</p><p>“Perhaps you can set me straight.”</p><p>She placed her hands on his chest and caressed where she had struck him, then slid her hands up his neck and into his hair, pulling him down to her. She kissed him, steady and strong, and pulled back to look at him, his face gentle and tender. It was the first time they had kissed since the day on the clifftops, before the ball, the fire, his engagement. Then she smiled and began again, first with delicate kisses from different angles, her head tilted from one side to the other. Then more demanding, hungry. She drew his lower lip into her mouth and ran her tongue across his upper, then broke away and breathed against his cheek, “Well?”</p><p>He responded, unrestrained, lavishing kisses along her jaw and down to the hollow of her neck and back up. With one last, feather light kiss on her lips, he dropped his head and exhaled. "I should leave my darling. I would not want for us to be found this way, in Lady Susan’s home. But please understand, before I go, my wish not to hurt Eliza is more than anything to protect us. She can be vengeful. If she is happy, she will go on her way with the Count and leave us be. That is all I meant.”</p><p>She rested her head again on his chest. “I understand.”</p><p>“I love you. Only you.”</p><p>He took her hand and kissed her palm. Then closed her fingers over it. “There. I leave you my heart in your hand.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The weather is warming up here after a long stretch of rain and cool. My garden shouts at me, so I may not update for a few days. Many thanks again, for your comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I lied. I didn't feel the last one was complete, so here is a coda.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney makes a confession.</p><p> </p><p>Still <strong>the Nineteenth of August, 1819</strong></p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>To anyone passing Sidney Parker on the street, he would have appeared a typical gentleman in a hurry, nothing amiss but a curiously rumpled, damp waistcoat. Had they been privy to his thoughts, they would know his inner landscape had undergone nothing less than an earthquake. The force of Charlotte’s fury and her anguish left him reeling, awestruck, and racked with torment that he was the source. He knew full well the desire to strike out in anger and pain, but he had never witnessed that in a woman. For her to bare her soul to him with such raw emotion…he would never forget the sight of her face, fiercely beautiful in rage and grief. It would stay in his mind forever as a reminder of his terrible mistake.</p><p>All he could do now was seek to atone for his actions, every hour of every day, and vow never to hurt her again. He hurried towards a jeweler’s shop he knew specialized in lockets. He asked to see them all, chose the perfect one, requested engraving, and made sure he could collect it before the journey started on Monday. He returned home to compose a letter.</p><p>Charlotte's inner state was no different. After Sidney left, she retired to her room to rinse her face in cool water and compose herself. Her actions shocked her to the core. She had never struck anyone, not even her brothers when they pushed her to exasperation. Sidney had stood in silence as she rained down her anger upon him. He did not try to stop her, or scold her, instead he absorbed it and left comfort, security and love in its place. She loved him more than ever, and it terrified her as much as ever. The past months were a carousel ride, up and down, fast and slow. When would it end?</p><p>When equanimity returned, she left her room to find Susan. A footman approached her with a hand delivered letter on a silver salver. It was from Sidney. She sighed and returned to her room to read it in privacy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My beloved Charlotte,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to assure you again, that we will be together. It is, of course, my fondest wish that we marry among our family and friends in celebration, with the blessings of your father and mother. If that cannot be, then elopement will follow, but only if you desire it as much as I do. There will be some scandal, but we need not return to London, or Sanditon, we can live anywhere – stay in Scotland, go to Cornwall, Paris, wherever you choose. My home is where you are. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish for us never to keep secrets from each other. For us to say always what we think and feel, whether in love or anger, happiness or sorrow. And so I have a confession to make. After I left you on the clifftops last week, I returned to Trafalgar House. The family was not at home, and in a moment of boldness brought on by despair, I entered the room you stayed in, hoping I could catch the last of your essence to keep in my heart. I discovered a letter in the fireplace that you had begun and discarded. You wanted to tell me something, but stopped. If you have yet unspoken thoughts and emotions, I ask you to complete the letter, to tell me what you needed to say. I will do everything in my power to make certain you never again feel the torment you did today. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am ever thine. You are ever mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your most devoted Sidney</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She opened the folded, crumpled paper he included with his letter.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr Parker,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I realize the impropriety in writing to you, an engaged man, but I must let you know</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The End of Act III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chance meeting. A cease fire. Eliza makes a decision. An announcement.</p><p> </p><p>Still <strong>the Nineteenth of August, 1819</strong></p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>Charlotte stared at the crumpled paper in bewilderment. How strange it had come back to her, and from Sidney of all people. On her last night in Sanditon, she began writing in resentment after a hurtful goodbye with Georgiana, recognized the futility of it, and threw it into the embers. His letter was so sweet and tender, she longed to answer it in person. She would respond later to let him know, but presently she desired time with Susan.</p><p>Charlotte was escorted to Susan’s personal sitting room, where the Lady greeted her with a kind smile and rose from her writing desk, motioning Charlotte to the settee. “Dear girl, how was your visit with Mr Parker? I hope you forgive me for not making an appearance? How I have neglected my duties as chaperone.”  </p><p>Charlotte felt the warmth of a blush. “Mr Parker and I share the same regard for each other, Susan, indeed it is stronger than before. Sidney expressed confidence that Mrs Campion would soon release him from the engagement.”</p><p>“Yes, Francis has told me the same. But forgive me Charlotte. Once again I must remark you seem a bit befuddled.”</p><p>“Do I? I suppose I am overwhelmed with the speed of events.” She dared not divulge what transpired but two and a half hours ago. It was impossible to share the intimacy, her unladylike behavior, Sidney’s hastily written letter.</p><p>“Perhaps what you need is a promenade in the park. Blessedly, the day has been cooler, and the evening breeze should be upon us. If we make haste we will arrive well within the fashionable hour.”</p><p>By half past six, Charlotte and Lady Susan, arm in arm, approached Grosvenor Gate. Charlotte wore her new bergère and a light blue silk pelisse decorated with twisted cord. Lady Susan was resplendent in hers of light gold silk with capped sleeves, intricate frogging and appliqués. Her Lunardi shaded her face with its large straw brim, the great poof of dark brown silk trimmed in gold brocade and pheasant feathers.</p><p>They strolled the path, surprisingly crowded for August, while Susan entertained Charlotte with tales of other walks on other days, of peacocking and flirting and social rituals.</p><p>Susan stopped short and peered into the near distance. “Oh, my, is that Mrs Campion and the Count?” Charlotte looked in the direction of Susan’s gaze and saw Mrs Campion with a tall handsome gentleman, who, at the moment was very attentive to his companion.</p><p>“It is Mrs Campion, I believe,” Charlotte replied, “I have not yet met the Count.”</p><p>Susan laughed knowingly. “Well then, it seems the plot has moved along. Rather bold and even scandalous of her to be seen alone with such a man while she is betrothed to another. Come, let us greet them.”</p><p>Charlotte held back. “Are you certain, Susan?”</p><p>“I am indeed,” she smiled as they approached the pair.</p><p>Mrs Campion noticed them first. A look of panic crossed her face, quickly replaced by composure. The Count followed her gaze, where upon recognizing Lady Susan, his face lit up in a large grin.</p><p>Susan, Charlotte on her arm, approached with measured leisureliness as the Count guided Eliza towards them. Mrs Campion, initially focused on Susan, now recognized Susan’s companion.</p><p>“Mrs Campion, dear Rudolph, what splendid serendipity for our paths to cross. Mrs Campion, you remember my dear friend, Miss Heywood, do you not?” The two women exchanged curtsies. “Count Mendorff, may I present Miss Charlotte Heywood, visiting with me from Willingden.”</p><p>“Miss Heywood. I am so pleased to finally make your acquaintance.” He bowed deeply as Charlotte curtsied. “Your friends, the Parkers speak so highly of you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Count, you are most kind.”</p><p>Charlotte lowered her eyes, then looked to the side, and finally at Mrs Campion, who was smiling. At Charlotte.</p><p>Susan spoke then. “Mrs Campion, I am surprised to see you in town this month. I myself had to return briefly to attend to a few matters, but what brings you back to London in this heat?”</p><p>“Well, yes the wedding preparations…” Eliza caught herself.</p><p>“Of course, the wedding is in but a few weeks. You must be in a flurry of activity. Indeed, all your out of town guests will be planning their journeys as we speak.”</p><p>Eliza laughed a little too merrily. “I think it is time for Count Mendorff to see me home. It was most kind of him to offer to escort me for a stroll in the fresh air. Lady Susan, Miss Heywood.” She nodded, as did the Count. Susan and Charlotte nodded in return.</p><p>“Lady Susan, Miss Heywood. Enjoy the remainder of your outing.”</p><p>Susan laughed softly as the distance between the two pairs increased. “I suspect Mr Sidney Parker will soon be released from his obligation.”</p><p>“Do you think so?”</p><p>“Indeed, I do. Mrs Campion did not seem in the least bit troubled to see you in London. It appears you are no longer her Achilles heel. She will need to cancel the wedding quite soon.”</p><p>“How did Sir Francis know all this would occur?”</p><p> “Oh, dear Francis. He is what we might call an impresario. He delights in adventure and daring enterprise. Your Sidney Parker intrigued him. When he met Arthur and Diana and discovered the story behind the Parker Campion engagement, his wheels went into motion. It was a risky endeavor, even for Francis, but I believe it is coming to fruition. And I have another secret. Would you like to hear it?”</p><p>Charlotte giggled. “Another?”</p><p>“We will not be heading to the county of Dumfries in Scotland on Monday. I am certain at some point Francis will venture out to see his sister, but we will have an adventure closer to home.”</p><p>Charlotte stopped and turned to Susan, confused. “It was a ruse?”</p><p>“More of an incentive, I would say, to hurry Mrs Campion along. It is a long and arduous journey, three to four days with overnights at inns. Quite grueling. Mr and Mrs Tom Parker have already given their regrets that they cannot take such time from their children. And I have no doubt Mrs Campion will no longer see the need. And you and Mr Parker can soon remove eloping from your plans.”</p><p>“Susan! How did you know?”</p><p>“My dear girl,” Susan tapped her finger lightly on Charlotte’s chin. “With age comes wisdom.”</p><p>“But how would such a journey have hurried Mrs Campion?”</p><p>“The prospect of at least twelve days in the Count’s company as the fiancée of another man would not have been ideal for her, do you not agree?”</p><p>“But what if everyone had decided to go? Did Arthur and Diana know?”</p><p>“Oh, Francis would have concocted some excuse. And I have no doubt Mr and Miss Parker knew if not from the start, then soon after. As Francis says, the three of them are thick as thieves.”</p><p>###</p><p>Sidney left his work in the study to stretch his legs. Upon seeing Georgiana reading in the library, he inquired from the doorway if he could have a few words with her.</p><p>She observed him coolly, “Just a few?”</p><p>He smiled. “Well, maybe a few more than a few." He took a chair and began. “I hope you understand that I have done everything I can to help Mr Molyneux succeed. I imagine you feel the three years away from him will be unbearable, but give it a chance. You once told me that men such as myself could never change, but I tell you we can once we have a reason to. Otis will learn discipline, something he has lacked, and it led to his reckless behavior."</p><p>She appeared unconvinced, nevertheless Sidney continued.</p><p>"I know these things, Georgiana, as I went through a same time of recklessness in my own life. Tom set me straight and I left England for a time, just as Otis has done. Had you married him when you wanted to, you would have found your fortune depleted in a matter of years. Then you would have faced the same isolation and prejudice you do now, but without the protection of wealth. This gives Mr Molyneux a chance to prove himself worthy of you.”</p><p>Georgiana sighed and studied him. “Arthur says Charlotte is in London. Have you seen her?”</p><p>“Yes, in passing yesterday and for a longer visit today.”</p><p>“Is it true you are looking to break with your <em>fiancée</em>?” She said the last word disdainfully.</p><p>“I am. I believe it is nearly accomplished, and by mutual agreement.”</p><p>“What about Tom?”</p><p>“That has been solved; it is up to him to accept the arrangement.”</p><p>“And how does Charlotte feel about this turn of events.”</p><p>He looked down and smiled, his tone soft. “She is as happy as I am, or so she has informed me.”</p><p>“And you will marry her?”</p><p>“Yes, that is my intention, and this time I will not fail.”</p><p>“She has always defended you. I knew she was angry and hurt, but she never spoke ill of you. Certainly more than I can say for myself.”</p><p>“Can we not somehow mend things between us, Georgiana? Do you not tire of being so displeased all the time? What kind of arrangement could we make that would agree with you and still satisfy my duty to keep you and your fortune safe until you turn 21?”</p><p>“You are suggesting a treaty between warring countries?”</p><p>“It has happened.”</p><p>“I suppose we will need a neutral country to aid in the negotiations.”</p><p>“Can we call a cease fire at least for now? I weary of the battle.”</p><p>“Very well then. A cease fire to begin at midnight.”</p><p>“I will take great care to avoid you until then,” he said, his voice mirthful and affectionate. He stood and nodded. “Enjoy your book.” He turned and walked towards the door.</p><p>“Sidney,” she called after him. “I am truly happy for you and Charlotte.”</p><p>He turned to her and grinned. “Thank you. I look forward to our new peaceful relations.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Twentieth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>A note from Eliza came in the morning post. She asked for Sidney to call as soon as possible. There was nothing from Charlotte, but he was not troubled. He was certain she would respond in her own way when she was ready.</p><p>Eliza saw him almost immediately. Her welcome was warm and sincere. He had not seen her since the dinner at Francis’s, but Arthur disclosed the Count had, several times.</p><p>“Sit down, please, Sidney. There is an important matter we need to discuss.” She folded her hands in her lap and took a deep breath. “I am sorry to inform you I must end our engagement.”</p><p>He struggled not to smile. “All right.”</p><p>“It was foolish to insist you marry me. I was mistaken in thinking fate had given us a second chance. Fate had far more up its sleeve, for both of us.” She paused for a moment, as if deciding to continue. “I have fallen quite in love with Count Mendorff, and he with me. There is no point in us continuing. I will announce today that you and I have parted by mutual agreement, and begin to cancel the wedding arrangements immediately.”</p><p>“And you are certain?”</p><p>She laughed. “I am <em>very</em> certain. And to make amends for it all, to show my good faith, I am considering the amount I have invested in Sanditon as a gift. There will be no profit or repayment required. I shall see my solicitor today to prepare the papers.”</p><p>“Eliza! Truly?”</p><p>“Truly. I have no wish to cause anyone pain. I am quite too happy. Perhaps Rudolph and I will visit your little seaside resort someday.”</p><p>“And what happens with you now?</p><p>“I will accompany him on his tour, and he has the idea we will marry in Paris. He has an enclave of dear friends there, so it will be fitting. Oh, and in regard to Paris, please tell Miss Heywood she looked most fetching yesterday in her lovely bergère. Parisian fashion suits her. You should take her one day.”</p><p>“You saw her?”</p><p>“I did, quite by chance, with Lady Susan. Now Sidney, go. I have much to do. I wish you every happiness.”</p><p>“As I do you. Count Mendorff is a fine man. Thank you, Eliza, for everything.”</p><p>He stood and bowed deeply, kissed her hand, and departed.</p><p>He made his way to the jewelers to collect the locket, then back to Bedford Place, fairly bursting with desire to tell someone, especially Charlotte. He heard voices in the drawing room and entered to find an assembled company of people he loved. Arthur, Diana, Tom, Mary, Georgiana, Sir Francis, and Charlotte. Their eyes met; he grinned and nodded yes.”</p><p>“SIDNEY!” Tom cried.</p><p>“How fortunate to have you all here," said Sidney. "I have an announcement to make.” He waited for a moment, all eyes upon him. “Mrs Campion has ended our engagement, all quite cordially I might add.”</p><p>Then there rose great cheers and laughter. He went to Charlotte and reached his hand out to her. She stood and he asked, “May I?”</p><p>“You may, Mr Parker.”</p><p>They stood before their friends and family, side by side. Sidney took her hand and kissed it tenderly, then turned to all and said, “Miss Charlotte Heywood has agreed to marry me.”</p><p>The windows fairly rattled in their panes as the cheers and laughter swelled anew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. And So It Begins Act IV, Scene 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first celebration. A carriage ride.</p><p> </p><p>Still <strong>the Twentieth of August, 1819</strong></p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>After embraces and back slaps and merriment all around, the happy couple was seated with great ceremony next to each other. Tom, proud in his role of Parker family patriarch, called for bottles of the best champagne to be brought from the cellar. Toasts to long lives and happiness filled the room. Then Francis stood.</p><p>“As it now appears that none among us have need to visit the great land to the north,” he winked in the direction of a certain couple, “on behalf of Lady Susan, I invite you all for a few days at Covington House in Surrey, where we shall flee the heat, have picnics and excursions, enjoy lawn games and celebrate our Charlotte and Sidney! What say you all? Mr and Mrs Parker, can you spare a few more days? It is only slightly out of your way on the journey back to Sanditon.”</p><p>Tom looked at Mary. She patted his leg and smiled back at Francis. “We would be delighted!”</p><p>As talk began to settle into separate conversations, Sidney leaned closer to Charlotte and asked her in a quiet voice, “Did you receive my letter?”</p><p>“Yes, it was so beautiful, and I wished to reply in person. I had intended to send a note saying so. But Susan and I went for a walk in the park, whereupon we met Mrs Campion and the Count…”</p><p>“Ah ha! So that is where she saw you.”</p><p>“She told you?”</p><p>“She did, and said you were utterly fetching in your Parisian chapeau and I should take you there. And I will.”</p><p>“She was so pleasant. It came as quite a surprise." She took a deep breath. "Susan was convinced Mrs Campion would release you very soon. Shortly after we arrived back to Grosvenor Square, Sir Francis called, then the evening became late, and I was so weary…I fell asleep. But I did dream of you.” She smiled mischievously.</p><p>“Oh,” he raised his eyebrows in that teasing way.</p><p>“Yes. We walked on the beach at Sanditon. It was sunset, children raced around us playing games, much like the time when you asked me to keep an eye on Georgiana. Only we walked arm and arm, and the children were not Jenny, Alicia and Henry. I awoke so contented, and decided to pay a morning call to Mary and Georgiana, and hope to see you. I met Francis who was headed in the same direction, and here we are.”</p><p>“Well, I too had a dream about you.”</p><p>“And…”</p><p>“We were also on the beach at Sanditon, but…a different part.”</p><p>“I see…and did this dream involve sea bathing?”</p><p>“Ahh, you could say that, but the details shall remain undisclosed until a later time.”</p><p>“My goodness, Mr Parker, that sounds…stimulating.”</p><p>He pressed his forehead against hers. “Stimulating indeed, Miss Heywood. Do you think we could take a carriage ride this afternoon? So we could have some time alone, to talk and…I have something I wish to give you.”</p><p>“Should I wear my Parisian chapeau?”</p><p>“But of course!”</p><p>Francis and Arthur looked at each other and chuckled. “I think our little play has turned out rather well, Arthur. What do you think?”</p><p>“Well, the young lovers are reunited. The Count and Mrs Campion found each other. The man of enterprise has been saved and Sanditon will rise from the ashes. I would have to agree with you.”</p><p>“But you left something out. We met.” He looked out over the room and back to Arthur. “I never would have guessed how my life would change the day I saw your smiling face through the carriage window.”</p><p>“Do you mean that Francis? I do not think anyone has before told me I changed their life. And how you have changed <em>my</em> life, the lives of everyone here, to be a friend of yours is the greatest honor.”</p><p>“A match made in heaven, is that not what we decided on the first day we met?”</p><p>Arthur reached over to Francis’s hand resting upon on his knee and gave it a quick squeeze. “Indeed, my friend, indeed.”</p><p>Now it was time for the visit to end. Mary, Diana, Charlotte and Georgiana clasped hands together in a circle while the gentlemen chatted among themselves. “How glad we are to have you as our sister,” Mary said, “finally!’</p><p>“Yes, you and Sidney are a perfect match. I am so very happy for you both,” Diana added.</p><p>Embraces and kisses followed. Georgiana spoke now, with tears in her eyes. “Forgive me for how awful I was to you, Charlotte. I am truly happy for you both.”</p><p>“Dear Georgiana, friends sometimes have disagreements as we did. It is all forgotten and in the past. We will always be dearest friends, and that will never change.” She held her tightly. </p><p>Sidney, Charlotte, Arthur and Francis walked back to Mayfair together. When they reached Lady Susan’s, Arthur and Francis said their farewells and continued to Francis's townhouse next door. Sidney escorted Charlotte inside.</p><p>When told the news, Susan was overjoyed, but not surprised. “I am never wrong in matters of the heart,” she reminded them.</p><p>“I hope to take Charlotte on a carriage ride through the park later this afternoon, if you approve.”</p><p>“Of course, you two have much to discuss. I know you will be discreet, Sidney, will you not? The word will soon spread of the cancelled engagement. No scandal must befall Charlotte or you.”</p><p>“You have my word, I will guard Charlotte and her reputation with my life.”</p><p>“Yes, I believe you will.”</p><p>He bowed and said farewell. Charlotte walked him down towards the front entry, where they stopped for a private moment in an empty hallway. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her; she nuzzled and kissed his nose and lips and chin as he whispered, “I am the luckiest man in the world.”  Then he stood back and smiled, “I will pick you up at 3 o’clock. Until then, my love.”</p><p>###</p><p>At 3 o’clock, Sidney escorted her to his curricle, its head up for sun shade and privacy.</p><p>Charlotte gasped. “It is the same carriage you drove when I first saw you! Mary was so surprised by it.”</p><p>He held her hand as she climbed in, then settled next to her. “The day I met the angel on the cliffs.”</p><p>“Angel? You thought I was the maid!”</p><p>He laughed and shook his head. “What an awful man I was. No Miss Heywood, I did not think for one moment you were the maid. I thought you were entirely too sweet and lovely for the likes of me, and I should best avoid you. But we know I was not entirely successful.” He nudged her with his shoulder. “And for that I am eternally grateful.”</p><p>He set the horses to trot and again Charlotte gasped. “It is so light and fast!”</p><p>“Yes, Babington and I took ours to Sanditon that visit the time of the first ball. We raced them on the clifftops. But now, certainly not the kind of carriage a married man needs.”</p><p>“But we can enjoy it today.” She put her arm through his and held on as they headed for the park.</p><p>“I meant to say, for once I agree with Eliza,” he said above the clatter of the hooves “you are utterly fetching in your Parisian chapeau.”</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>“Very much.” He gave her a side look full of adoration.</p><p>“It was a gift from Susan. She is so kind to me.”</p><p>“She enjoys your company. You are not a part of the Beau Monde, always wanting something from her. She can believe you are truly her friend. That is special.”</p><p>They rode in silence, enjoying the views. The season and time of day left the carriage paths sparsely trafficked. Finally he pulled off at a more secluded spot with a view of the Serpentine in the distance. “Shall we sit here or shall we walk?”</p><p>“Sit here for now. It is so peaceful.”</p><p>They stayed silent for a few minutes, then he asked, “Was I too forward in telling you I went to your room?”</p><p>“I would have done the same. I was stunned that it was you who discovered my letter beginnings.”</p><p>“Do you not wish to tell me what it was to say?”</p><p>“Does it matter?”</p><p>“Yes and no.”</p><p>“Mr Parker, is that equivocation I detect?”</p><p>He sighed. “If it means you ignore something you felt, something that affected you deeply, then yes, it matters. I would not wish any resentments or troubles to come knocking at our door months or even years from now. Especially not if it is something I can remedy. And no, it does not matter if you honestly believe it is nothing. A trifle. So I suppose you must decide.”</p><p>She pondered this, studied him as he looked out over the landscape. “I had come from a most unpleasant goodbye with Georgiana. In the months that followed the fire and your…engagement, she was not kind to me and unbearable about you. She wanted me to hate you, but I could not possibly do so. I saw her infrequently as the weeks passed. When I returned to Trafalgar House after seeing her for the last time, Tom was blathering on again about you and your precious love, Eliza, and how she would save Sanditon.”</p><p>“I am so sorry.” He put his arm around her and pulled her to him.</p><p>“No, that is Tom. He did so from the moment you came back from London until the day I left. And yes, Sidney, I was angry, and troubled, with no one to confide in. Mary knew, but what was she to say? She tried to manage Tom, but I know she was relieved at the same time. So that night, I wanted to hurt you, hurt you as you had hurt me. I wanted to say you did exactly to me as she had done to you ten years before. I wanted to say I hated you. I wanted to say that while you would spend your life in misery married to someone you did not love, someday I would find my true love and marry him. I wished to lash out in my pain. But it served no purpose. I did not hate you. I did not wish you unhappiness. I loved you, do love you. So I threw it into the embers.” A tear crept down her cheek. She brushed it away before he could. “And that is why I lashed out at you yesterday in a most unladylike manner. And why I am still afraid you might hurt me again.”</p><p>He toyed with her hands and gathered his thoughts. “I cannot promise you we will never quarrel, Charlotte, or disagree or be angry with each other. Two hot hearts such as we will always do so at times. We fell in love sparring, did we not?”</p><p>“We did.”</p><p>“But what I will promise you is I will never, ever again put anyone or anything above you or our life or our family together. I will always listen to you, take your counsel. We will always be equals in heart and mind. I have been given such a gift. Why, I have no way of knowing, but here it is. I am free. We will be married honorably. Sometimes one must simply trust.”</p><p>“I trust you. I know I do. But we must vow to always be open and say what we mean.”</p><p>“I could not agree more.”</p><p>“Then it is settled.”</p><p>He smiled in agreement. “Well then, may I present you with my gift?”</p><p>He pulled a small box from his coat pocket and put it in her hand. “Yesterday, I left you my heart in your hand. Today, and every day, I give it to you again.”</p><p>It was a gold heart shaped locket on a fine gold chain. The front and back of the locket were adorned with forget-me-nots in repousse and chasing, a tiny turquoise cabochon inside each flower symbolizing lasting love.</p><p>“Oh Sidney!”</p><p>“Open it,” he said. Inside the locket was a window to place a lock of hair, the other side engraved: <em>Ever Thine. Ever Mine. Ever Us</em>. Beneath an intertwined C and S.</p><p>“Are you pleased?”</p><p>“I have never had such a gift.”</p><p>“There is a little window here, for a lock of hair.”</p><p>“Yours?”</p><p>“I thought perhaps both, yours and mine.”</p><p>“Of course. Both. Ever us.”</p><p>“Yes. Ever us.” He lifted her by the chin and touched her lips ever so softly with his, mindful of Lady Susan’s words. “Let me put it on you.”</p><p>She opened her pelisse so the necklace would sit against her skin, just below the hollow of her neck. He could not stop himself. He kissed her there.</p><p>“Where do you wish to be married, my love? Willingden? Sanditon? London?”</p><p>“I’ve been trying to decide. What about you?”</p><p>“Charlotte, I would marry you in a horse stable if you wanted. You are the bride. It is your choice.”</p><p>“But you must lean in one direction or another.”</p><p>“Well, not London.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Willingden…I have never been, although that will soon be remedied.”</p><p>“Yes, it will.”</p><p>“Sanditon? That is where we met, fought, fell in love, had our hearts broken…”</p><p>“And will have our hearts joined forever. Sanditon it is.”</p><p>“Certain?”</p><p>“Oh Sidney, I would marry you in a horse stable.”</p><p>“Come here, Miss Heywood.”</p><p>He did his best to be discreet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The engraved quote is based on Beethoven's letter to his immortal beloved, English translation from the original German. I've altered it slightly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Every Family Has Its Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, many, many thanks for your kind comments and support. The subject might begin to become a tad uncomfortable for some. Reader discretion is advised from here on out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honest talk between brothers. Charlotte has a moment. What do we do with Tom?</p><p> </p><p>Still <strong>the Twentieth of August, 1819</strong></p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>“The problem that remains is Tom,” Arthur remarked as he sat beside Sidney in the curricle headed for Bedford Place. They, along with Francis, had dined with Lady Susan and Charlotte in a world now filled with mirth and light. So many times that evening when Sidney gazed on his bride-to-be, he felt he should pinch himself to prove all was real. Could it be that a mere nine days before he had stood watching her disappear in Tom’s carriage? How could he compare her anguished face then with the radiant one he saw now, laughing and blushing, eyes bright, her hand reaching now and then to touch the locket and catch his eye, as if to say, <em>Ever Us</em>. He thought of Francis as the old sorcerer in Goethe’s poem, who reversed the clumsy spell Sidney, the foolish apprentice, had placed on the broom. All that had transpired seemed nothing short of <em>magic</em>.</p><p>Arthur broke into Sidney’s thoughts again. “What shall we do, brother?”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Tom. You’ve not heard a word, have you?” He gave Sidney’s arm a playful punch. “I cannot imagine why.”</p><p>Tom had yet to agree with the financing arrangement. Papers awaited his signature before he left London. They had only tomorrow, Sunday, to convince him.</p><p>“I find other thoughts far more enjoyable. But you are right. What do we do with the Parker family patriarch? I should let you know that Eliza will be gifting her current investment. I haven’t yet told Tom. Perhaps we can use it as leverage.”</p><p>“Gifted it? Isn’t it 20,000 pounds? How extraordinary!”</p><p>“Quite.”</p><p>“Francis says we should think as Tom would. Tell him all the ways the arrangement will suit him, as if he thought of it himself.”</p><p>“Yes, Tom needs to think everything is to his advantage. Francis already knows him well. You seem very close to Francis. Am I correct?”</p><p>Arthur stammered, “We…he…I...I have never had a friend such as Francis.”</p><p>Sidney guided the carriage to the side of the road and slowed the horses to a halt. He spoke to Arthur in the same voice he used when they were boys, when he tried to soothe his sobbing little brother. “You know I am no longer able punch the smirk off the faces of the bullies who hurl rocks and insults at you, as much as I wish I could.”</p><p>“Yes, you were always my protector. But you left when I was 12, and I had to learn to fend for myself.”</p><p>“That may be true, but it is a dangerous business, Arthur. The laws are harsh. God knows I am a man of many faults, and I have defied the rules of society on more than one occasion. I am not one to judge you. I just ask you to be cautious.” He put his arm around his brother’s shoulders in a brief embrace, then flicked the reins.</p><p>“I will not bring shame to the family, you have my word.”</p><p>“It is your welfare, not the shame I worry about. I do not wish to see you suffer any injury.”</p><p>They continued the ride in companionable silence.</p><p>###</p><p>Charlotte had retired to her room, giddy and exhausted. She slid onto her bed and rolled to her back, the elegant alcove ceiling painted a light rose color with gold trim filled her view. She reached and touched the locket for what seemed the hundredth time since Sidney had tenderly draped it around her neck and placed butterfly light kisses on every place it touched her. <em>Ever Us</em>. In her dream the first night home in Willingden, when she spoke in her sleep and Alison heard her, she had asked him, <em>Does your happiness, my happiness, our happiness mean nothing</em>?  It was as if he heard her question and gave his answer inside the locket. Never in her wildest fancies that night at the first ball in Sanditon would she have imagined the man with the impenetrable cold expression who so berated her would possess such a tender, kind and loving heart. All traces of that cold man had vanished as the last of the snow does in warm spring sunshine, making way for bright colored blooms to follow.</p><p>When she asked Susan how one overcomes the fear of being hurt again, Susan said. “The only way to overcome fear is to look it in the eye, take its hand and lead it out the door. The road of life and love is never entirely a smooth one. Anyone who tells you so speaks falsely. You and Sidney will encounter stones, and carriage ruts, holes and flooding along your road. You will both stumble and fall at times. But you will help each other to stand again, find your way around the floods, and move your carriage wheels to even ground. I have faith in both of you, my dear girl.”</p><p>Tomorrow Charlotte must write a letter to her father and mother, and a private one to Alison. Sidney would write her father as well. She slipped under the covers and counted her multitude of blessings, gave silent thanks, and drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Twenty-first of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>It was not Sidney’s usual custom to attend Sunday services, but now that he was headed into marriage and a family life, he supposed he should start. Lady Susan attended St George’s Church, same as the Parkers, and today Charlotte would be with her. In the back of his mind he also thought it would be wise not to tempt any powers that be.</p><p>Susan and Charlotte had taken seats towards the front. The Parker clan was further back, but Sidney could see her, in a straw bonnet trimmed with pink lace and flowers, her hair neatly tucked up. As if she sensed his presence, she turned, directly catching his eye. She glowed in surprise and delight, as did he, then she lowered her gaze and turned forward again.</p><p> He listened little to the service, lost in his thoughts. They all greeted each other after, Susan suggesting Charlotte might wish to join the Parkers for Sunday dinner.</p><p>“I shall come at 4 to escort her,” said Sidney. I will bring Diana as chaperone.</p><p>“I’m told by Francis the Count now stays in the home of Mrs Campion until they leave for France. Scandalous is it not?” She opened her eyes wide in faux shock that dissolved into a full smirk. Charlotte burst into giggles at Sidney’s expression, a combination of astonishment and amusement. “So you understand a walk in the open to attend Sunday dinner is not the height of my concern. We shall see you soon.”</p><p>###</p><p>Sidney and Arthur watched Tom pace back and forth across the study as he sputtered indignantly, “I do not need a manager. I do not want my plans and ideas censored. Sanditon is my project. This is precisely what you, Sidney, have been doing to me with Eliza’s investment. And what has happened with it now that she has left you for another man? If you had cared for her properly…” His voice faded off and he stared out the window.</p><p>Remembering he had just been in church, Sidney stood and lifted his eyes to the heavens, hoping for patience to be sent from on high. He rubbed his chin, set his hands on his hips and began in a measured tone. “Tom, but a day ago you were calling for champagne to celebrate my engagement to Charlotte. Now you are back to mistaken notions of Eliza. Come, sit down with us.”</p><p>“Yes, Tom, come now,” Arthur cajoled.</p><p>Pouting, his arms crossed, Tom moved to a chair. At that moment, as Sidney seated himself next to his elder brother, he realized how his interactions with Tom were like those with Georgiana. Managing Tom would be as frustrating as serving as her guardian.</p><p>Arthur spoke again. “Eliza did not leave Sidney for another man. He, Francis, and I were fully aware of the Count’s intentions. Eliza falling for him and breaking with Sidney was the <em>desired </em>outcome. It happened exactly as we hoped.”</p><p>Sidney leaned in to Tom. “I have told you before. I did not love Eliza. She realized she did not love me. We have had a successful ending for all.”</p><p>“Except for me. You have left me in a lurch,” Tom snapped back. His face was pale, his manner grim.</p><p>Sidney threw up his arms, sat back in the chair. “No I have not. Eliza is so happy with the Count, she is making the 20 she invested in Sanditon a <em>gift</em>. There is no profit or repayment expected.”</p><p>“But that is for you Sidney, not for me!” Tom shouted.</p><p>“WHAT?”</p><p>Arthur held up his hand to Sidney. “Tell us Tom, how is that for Sidney? Was the 20 his debt or yours?”</p><p>“He assumed it.”</p><p>“For you, Tom, for you. Sidney has given you the total now of 30,000. And I will also divulge that he and I are investors in the management company, although we do not require profit or repayment. No one has left you in a lurch. What we have done is given you the chance to repair the past. With management, you need not waste your creative energy on money matters. You are free to imagine and let your thoughts flow. The management company will take care of all the burdensome details. Can you not see it?”</p><p>A seeming burst of energy inhabited Tom now. He rose, lifted his shoulders and began to roll his hands before him, eyes wide as he conjured his great idea. “Yes, I will be completely free, no paperwork cluttering my desk. No concerns about budget. I can create, think. What freedom! Why did I not think of this before! When do I sign?”</p><p>“Tomorrow morning at the solicitors. We shall take you there. But now I must leave to fetch Charlotte.”</p><p>“May I accompany you?” asked Arthur.</p><p>“I would enjoy that. Should we ask Diana as well?”</p><p>“Jolly good idea, my brother, jolly good.” They both embraced Tom, and hastened out of the study.</p><p>“That was brilliant,” Sidney whispered.</p><p>“Francis was correct. All I had to do was think as Tom would.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Ready to Leave London</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pleasurable walk. Tom remembers how to sign his name.</p><p> </p><p>Still <strong>the Twenty-first of August, 1819</strong></p><p>
  <em>London </em>
</p><p>Sidney and Charlotte walked together, her arm through his, Arthur and Diana walking ahead. “Sometimes I wonder if Tom is becoming feeble in the mind. One moment he celebrates us, the next he berates me for<em> losing Eliza</em> and his funding source, all the while refusing to sign the documents providing him with the funding he requires.”</p><p>“But he will sign?”</p><p>“When I see him tomorrow at the solicitors with pen to paper, I will believe it. Arthur was clever to suggest management would free him for his creative endeavors. But it is difficult to know how long that will last. Tom is like quicksilver, ever changing shape and form.”</p><p>“Yes, how does Mary endure his ups and downs?”</p><p>“She has the patience of a saint. But, enough of Tom. What are the plans for the country house party?”</p><p>“Susan wishes for me to visit her modiste tomorrow, for measurements and the like. Then we leave shortly after. She plans to help arrange my wedding trousseau. I’m not sure I deserve such generosity.”</p><p>“Nonsense. I plan to shower you with gifts myself.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“To start, there shall be one for each time I behaved badly.”</p><p>“So I should expect many gifts?" She bumped against him and looked up with a sly grin. "And what of the times I behaved badly to you? Shall I give you a gift for those?”</p><p>“They were less than a handful, and at least one you had no idea of.”</p><p>“And that was…”</p><p>“Tormenting me with your voluptuous figure.”</p><p>“Ha! My unfashionable figure, you mean.”</p><p>“Not to me, I assure you. The next time I met the angel on the clifftops, she was the angel in a revealing white gown complete with white feathers and blue shoes, as if you danced upon the sky.”</p><p>“You noticed my shoes?”</p><p>“I noticed <em>everything</em>.” He smiled seductively, one eyebrow cocked.</p><p>“But you were so cold. You danced with me so stiffly.”</p><p>“Well, I couldn’t let on, not even to myself at that point, I was becoming bewitched by you. And truthfully, I was also uneasy about Georgiana’s entrance. That is why I went to the balcony. To observe from a distance, the outlier, you know.”</p><p>“And you observed me?”</p><p>“Indeed. You were speaking to Miss Brereton, then I lost sight of you. And as if my thoughts had summoned you, there you were next to me.”</p><p>“I most definitely deserve an atonement for what happened next.”</p><p>“You do and will receive.”</p><p>“And for, <em>I don’t think of you at all, Miss Heywood</em>,” she mimicked his voice and inflection.</p><p>"Are you mocking me, Miss Heywood?" He gave her a little smirk.</p><p>"You <em>did</em> say it, did you not?"</p><p>“Yes, and I thought I was quite clever, since much to my annoyance I had been thinking of nothing <em>but</em> you. You did get the best of me in the end with the exchange, I will remind you.”</p><p>They walked in contented silence, then Charlotte asked, “Where will we live, Sidney? We have not yet talked of it.”</p><p>“Well, I do have to spend time here, in London, for my business, but there is no need for us to live here if you don’t wish it. We always have the use of the Bedford Place townhouse. I will also have to be in Sanditon, managing Tom and the rebuild, which I fear will be similar to acting as Georgiana’s guardian. We could find a small manor house in the country somewhere in between here and Sanditon. There is also the old Parker House outside Sanditon, where we grew up. Tom owns it outright and his overseer now lives there, but perhaps I could convince him to sell it to us, or at least lease it.”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve seen it from the outside. It is a lovely place. Mary says she was very happy there.”</p><p>“It’s a good house, well built, inland and away from the ocean winds. It has a large garden, which my farmer’s daughter might enjoy. Should we think about it?”</p><p>“See how all turns out with Tom first, I suppose.”</p><p>He patted her hand. “You are wise.”</p><p>After arriving, as Arthur and Diana continued in to join the rest of the family, Sidney took Charlotte by the hand, led her down a quiet hall and leaned her against a wall. He took her by the waist, pulled her to him. “This is for not having kissed you all day.” It was long and slow and satisfying. “And this, he whispered when they came up for air, "is for being so irresistibly beautiful in church this morning.” It was deep and open mouthed, finishing with soft kisses to her neck just below her ear where he growled, “And this is because I love you,” moving down her neck to the gold chain, nuzzling and kissing along its path…</p><p>“SIDNEY!” came bellowing out from another part of the house.</p><p>The summoned man pulled back and groaned as laughter bubbled from Charlotte.</p><p>“I do believe he does it on purpose,” Sidney grumbled, and leaned back in to kiss her one last time. “To be continued Miss Heywood.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Twenty-Second of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>Arthur walked on one side of Tom, Sidney the other, both ready to grab him by the arms and march him into the solicitor’s office should he change his mind. Sidney stood behind Tom as the documents were explained one by one and the time allowed for Tom to read through and ask questions. Finally, he signed all the necessary papers and their copies. Handshakes went around and the three brothers walked into the warm August morning, Sidney with the unmistakable feeling he had acquired another ward.</p><p>Tom, however, was elated, brimming with ideas and plans. As he admired a necklace in a jeweler’s window he thought he might purchase for Mary, Sidney said quietly to Arthur, “I told you he will want to build another Taj Mahal.” Then taking Tom by the arm, they pulled him away from the window, advising him against the purchase. He resisted a bit, until Arthur reminded him that Mary would not be pleased with money spent frivolously. Chastened, Tom agreed.</p><p>Lady Susan, however, spared no expense at her modiste in regard to her special young friend. After Charlotte’s measurements were taken and recorded, they conferred on styles and fabrics. After a brief ride back to Grosvenor Square, they prepared to leave for Covington House. Charlotte left her letters for her parents and Alison to be posted.</p><p>Tomorrow, Sir Francis would travel with Arthur and Diana. Tom, Mary and Georgiana would be together in Tom’s carriage.  Sidney preferred to ride his faithful steed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Let the Celebrations Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Francis the mediator. A walk by a stream. A joyous first evening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Twenty-Third of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>On the Road to Covington House</em>
</p><p>Lady Susan had stated in no uncertain terms that the visit was most informal, as a family stay would be, and the meals would be casual and the men and women would be free to mingle during the day. None of the men (or ladies) present were interested in the gentlemanly pursuits of hunting and shooting during the few days’ stay, and the ladies were not wishing to be confined inside doing needlepoint and playing card games. Activities would be shared throughout the day.</p><p>The eighteen mile journey would last four or five hours with luck. They left in the morning hoping to arrive by early afternoon. Georgiana requested at the last moment that she be allowed to ride in Francis’s carriage, desiring to avoid being a party to the long silences between Mary and Tom. Perhaps a quiet ride alone would do them good. Maids and manservants rode above.</p><p>The conversation was light and friendly in the carriage of four as they left London behind and landscape changed to grassy hills. Francis drew Georgiana out by asking her about her home and childhood in Antigua. When the story turned to her journey to Britain, her tone changed, and despite the cease fire with Sidney, she chose to express her great unhappiness with him as her guardian.</p><p>“I have found Sidney to be an honorable man, who is most enjoyable company. I am a bit puzzled to hear you dislike him so. What has he done to provoke this reaction from you?” Francis asked.</p><p>“He brought me here. Took me from my home. He forces me to stay with the Gorgon, Mrs Griffiths.”</p><p>“But Miss Lambe,” Arthur spoke up. “Sidney has told me your father instructed him to bring you here. It is in the papers of guardianship.”</p><p>“Well, he did not have to.”</p><p>“Ahh, he would have,” Francis added. “He is required to follow your father’s wishes.”</p><p>“I was happy at least in London. I had Otis.” She stared out the window, as if that was the end of the conversation.</p><p>“And who is Otis?”</p><p>“The man I love.”</p><p>“Where did you meet?</p><p>“A ball. He is involved in the abolitionist movement. He himself was a slave! He is a good man!”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“He wanted to marry me and Sidney would not allow it and left me in Sanditon with the Gorgon.”</p><p>“But why would he not allow it?”</p><p>“Because he is prejudiced.”</p><p>“Miss Lambe, Georgiana, I must protest, that is not true,” Arthur said.</p><p>She scowled and looked again out the window, holding back tears. After a few moments she said quietly, “Because Otis was a gambler. With many debts.”</p><p>“Yes,” Francis said knowingly, “gambling is a folly for many young men. He is not alone in that.” He waited for a moment or two and asked, “Where is Otis now?”</p><p>“He joined the Navy. For three years.”</p><p>“Many prospects there,” Francis mused. “Does Sidney allow contact between you?”</p><p>She did not respond for what seemed like a full minute. The only sounds were horses’ hooves and the creaking of the carriage.</p><p>“Yes," she finally muttered.</p><p>“How understanding of him. And what happened to Otis’s debts? Is he making good on them?”</p><p>She gave no answer, so finally Arthur said, “Sidney paid them.”</p><p>“My father,” began Francis, “who was the second wisest person I have ever known, the first being my mother, always told me to put yourself in the mind of the other person. If someone vexes you, or confounds you, step outside of your own mind, and try to place yourself inside theirs.”</p><p>She stared at him. “And what are you suggesting?”</p><p>“Let us think as Sidney would for a moment. He is a young man who suddenly has the responsibility of being the guardian to an even younger heiress, with specific instructions from her father as to how to proceed. He knows he has a duty to protect her and her fortune, and honor her father’s requests. Quite a weight on a young man such as he, unmarried, who has never had children and now assumes a kind of parental responsibility for a young woman. I would be terrified.”</p><p>“As I would be,” said Arthur.</p><p>Diana reached across and took Georgiana’s hand. “I know Sidney cares deeply about you.  Perhaps Charlotte will help to soften the edges between you two.”</p><p>Tears flowed from Georgiana now. “You do not understand what it is like to be me.”</p><p>“Yes, you are correct, but I can try to imagine it. Just know that not all the reasons society finds to scorn a person are visible ones. Sometimes it is the very nature of the person they detest,” said Francis, his voice was tinged with a distinct sadness.</p><p>She considered this for a few minutes as the carriage rocked in its course. “I told him that if we were to negotiate a treaty between our two warring countries, we must have a neutral party to assist. What do you think of that?”</p><p>“I propose,” said Francis, “you make a list of all your demands, as one would with a treaty. Things you wish to see changed or added. Then present them to your guardian, allow him to find a way to fulfill your wants and still honor his duty to protect you.”</p><p>“Yes, he suggested the same.”</p><p>“Perhaps Lady Susan will have some thoughts on the matter. Seek her out in the days to come.”</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Covington House</em>
</p><p>Sidney arrived near two hours before the carriages. As he made the approach, the limestone clad mansion gleamed in the sun, a building of classic symmetry in the Carolean style, surrounded by wildness afar and orchards, lakes and manicured gardens close in. The butler informed him the Lady and Miss Heywood were taking refreshments in the Orangery. Sidney was escorted to his room to freshen from his journey, and after taken to Susan and Charlotte.</p><p>When he approached the two, it struck him how at ease Charlotte appeared amid all the finery of the great Lady’s house, how they quietly laughed and conversed as if they had known each other for years. In Susan, Charlotte found a mentor, a kind and doting friend who provided the opportunity to experience a life far outside the one she knew. Susan had acquired a sincere, true, and loyal companion, a breath of fresh air not to be found in the Haute Ton.</p><p>The joyful couple greeted each other as if it had been years, while Susan looked on with amusement. The three spoke of the journey and plans for the stay. Then Susan regretted she had correspondence to attend to, suggesting the pair take a walk down a particular path through the formal garden with boxwood topiary and statues, eventually leading to a stream and groves of trees. They could not hide their delight, and she glided back inside with a knowing smile.</p><p>Charlotte wore a simple white muslin dress with capped sleeves and embroidered flowers, a bright blue India shawl draped across her arms. She wore no bonnet, he wore no hat. Her loose hair fluttered in the soft breeze. He removed his tailcoat and carried it over his shoulder. They strolled with hands entwined, talking of everything and nothing. The contents of the letter he sent to her father. That Tom had agreed to lease the old Parker house with the opportunity to purchase it later if they chose to stay. Of hiring servants. Of how they wished to live.</p><p>The path took them through a rose garden, the perfume drifting in the warm August air. She stopped to admire a lush pink cabbage rose, putting a bloom to her nose and inhaling the scent. Sidney watched her with his crooked grin playing across his face. “Today, you are the angel of the roses.”</p><p>She slipped her arms around his neck and covered him with laughing kisses. “You are spoiling me, Mr Parker.”</p><p>“I’ve yet to start.”</p><p>At last the path opened to grassy meadow with groves of trees in the near distance lining the stream. They followed along, coming to rest at a grouping of boulders along the bank. He tossed down his coat, then seated himself and pulled her onto his lap, nuzzled her neck and ran the back of his fingers across her bosom. She sighed and closed her eyes, and he kissed across the soft skin where his fingers had been, breathing in the now familiar scent of her.</p><p>She held his head and kissed his hair and breathed into it, “Now I feel I am the one bewitched.”</p><p>He smiled kisses on the way back up. “As I said, I have yet to start. Shall I give you the first atonement gift?” He shifted her in his lap, half to reach his coat, half to adjust himself, and retrieved another small box. He placed it in her hand. “For what happened on the balcony the first ball.”</p><p>This time the box contained a pair of gold earrings, each with a robin’s egg blue turquoise cabochon set in a fine surround of cannetille rosettes and filigree, with hinged wire that held them close to the ear. “They match the locket, Oh Sidney!”</p><p>“Can you put them on?”</p><p>“You will have to help me a little. See, they slip in through the back and then hook here. I’ll put them in, but you have to hook them, since I haven’t a glass to see what I am doing.”</p><p>He was somber in his task, concentrating, then came a grin of relief when he finished. ‘Ah, now I am your mirror, and I tell you...you make them beautiful.”</p><p>They lingered for some time, listening to the music of the stream and the rustle of the leaves overhead. On their return, they learned the rest of the party had arrived and retired to their rooms. Dinner would be served at 6 o’clock and was to be an informal affair. They climbed the grand staircase and said good bye at the top.</p><p>At quarter to six, Charlotte left her room the same time as Georgiana. They laughed and clasped hands, chatting about the lovely manor house. Everyone else was present in the sitting room, sipping champagne, the mood jovial and bright. Sidney beamed at the two and joined them, securing a glass for each.</p><p>Francis escorted Lady Susan into the dining room and they all followed, Tom with Mary, Arthur with Diana, Sidney with Charlotte and Georgiana. Two courses were served at once, the table piled high, all free to take as much or as little as they chose. After dinner, Diana played the piano forte and much dancing ensued, the reel, cotillion and English country dance. After praises and thanks to their illustrious hostess, all made their way to their rooms, an all-encompassing lightness in every heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Those were the Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Of course, the conversation here would never have occurred in Jane Austen's writing, but then, nor would a coach ride taken by a young unmarried woman to and all around London without a chaperone, and countless other things that happened in the series. I have no doubt, conversations such as this did occur in real life, however. Although the Georgian society was much freer sexually than the inordinately repressed Victorians who followed, the life of those who lived outside society's norms was never easy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parker family dynamics. The opulence of wealth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Twenty-Fourth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Covington House</em>
</p><p>The side board groaned under an array of rolls, meats, eggs, fruit, and pastries. The guests could come and go as they pleased, and the ladies could request a tray in their rooms if they wished, but Charlotte preferred to rise early and start the day, as was the custom at home in Willingden. Sidney and Tom were at the table conversing over coffee and the remains of their morning meal when she arrived.</p><p>Tom boomed, “Good morning, Charlotte!”</p><p>Sidney simply smiled, his face gentle and full of regard. </p><p>The footman assisted her in preparing her plate, and she took a seat next to Sidney, who squeezed her hand under the table. Tom was true to form, soaring like a kite, brimming with grand ideas for his beloved town.</p><p>“Imagine Charlotte, no more cluttered desk with bills and notices. Now it will be designs and sketches, the work of imagination. I cannot believe I did not think of leaving the tedium to a manager before this!”</p><p>Sidney exchanged a knowing look with Charlotte as Tom continued, “I shall stroll through the grounds this morning for inspiration. I am told there is an impressive free standing orangery!”</p><p>“Yes,” she confirmed, “it is lovely.”</p><p>“Well off I go!”</p><p>When Tom was out of earshot, Charlotte asked, “How long will this last do you suppose?”</p><p>“Until I tell him he cannot build a replica of Versailles.”</p><p>They snickered together and he sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“Are Francis and Arthur up?” Charlotte asked.</p><p>“As a matter of fact they are out riding.”</p><p>“Riding? Arthur?”</p><p>“He has taken quite a fancy to it, I am told.”</p><p>Left to their own devices, they decided to amble back down to the stream again. Such bliss, it was, free to be together. They spotted Arthur and Francis returning from the stables, both merry and vibrant, exchanging hellos from the distance.</p><p>“This may sound strange, and I mean no disparagement, you know how very fond I am of Arthur, but my observation is that…well…he and Francis are…are…”</p><p>“In love?”</p><p>“Yes! You’ve seen it, too?”</p><p>“I have.”</p><p>“But they could risk being hanged!”</p><p>They had reached the grassy meadow. He turned to her and took both her hands. “Yes, depending on charges brought, that is a possible punishment. I spoke to Arthur before we left London. That he needed to be cautious.”</p><p>They continued towards the stream, the grass still wet with dew in places where the morning sun had yet to touch.</p><p>“Has he always been so?” she asked.</p><p>He sighed and shrugged. “I suppose. I’m not sure where to start.”</p><p>“The beginning is a good place.”</p><p>At the same group of boulders they settled again, this time he sat with his legs bent and apart, she between, leaning back against his chest, his arms around her. “From the beginning.” He gave another long sigh. “Father was a good man, stern, but caring. Tom was the first born, the first son. Father doted on him, always.  Two years after Tom came Diana, the first and only daughter. She was the apple of Father’s eye. Then three and a half years later came I, the second son. Father was never unkind to me, but I knew, for as long as I can remember, I did not hold the standing of Tom. I look much like my mother’s family, had a bond with her in that regard, you could say.</p><p>Then six years passed between me and Arthur. I was too young to remember, but Diana has told me Mama lost several babes during that time, so when Arthur was born, he was a precious gift to her. She and Diana pampered and spoiled him. But Arthur was the third son and of little interest to Father. Mama’s brother, who had passed at nine and twenty, before he married, bequeathed both Arthur and me a modest inheritance, and with the small amount Father left to the three of us, Arthur and Diana have been able to maintain a comfortable life.</p><p>Charlotte reached up and stroked his face. He turned to her hand and kissed it. He had never as yet spoken to her of his childhood.</p><p>“Arthur has always been a joyful, loving soul. He was soft and plump, bullies teased him cruelly, calling him Nancy and a molly. I thrashed many a smart mouthed lad in defense of my little brother. Then at 13, I was sent to Winchester, as Tom and Father had been, but I was home during summer, and could still look out after Arthur. At 18, I left for Antigua. He was 12. When I returned eight and a half years later, he was a grown man as you see him, living with Diana.”</p><p>“Is Francis the…first one?”</p><p>“I have no way of knowing. Do you think less of him now, or Francis?”</p><p>“No, I don’t believe I do. My mother had an uncle who was so. He was well off and never married. When he passed he left a small amount to her and other nieces and nephews, but most went to his manservant, his valet, who had been with him for 30 years. Mother said they had lived as a married couple might. It was a family secret, but I know despite the shocking nature of it, she was very fond of him. I presume it isn’t that unusual.”</p><p>“Yes, I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>They stood to stretch their legs and continued walking down the stream path. “Was there affection between your mother and father, a marriage of love?” Charlotte asked.</p><p>“I always thought it was. Mama’s family was of respectable wealth and standing, and she and Father were equals in that regard. They always seemed <em>compatible</em>.” He looked down at her with a knowing smile. “They had complementary temperaments. Father’s usual demeanor was serious, thoughtful, detached. It gave a feeling of great achievement to bring forth a laugh or smile from him. Mama balanced him. She was warm and quick to laugh, sensitive to the feelings of others. Arthur takes after her there. What about your parents, as I am now to meet them in a few days.”</p><p>“They married young, their families were well acquainted. They always seem to be of the same mind; they keep their quarrels private. Sometimes I see the affection between them still, a look or a touch, and they do have twelve children.”</p><p>“Yes, there is that,” he chuckled.</p><p>“Mr Parker, you don’t wish to have twelve?</p><p>“I am a selfish man, my dear Charlotte. I would not wish to share you quite that much. Or risk… losing you.”</p><p>“Eleven?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Ten?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>‘Nine?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Eight?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Seven?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Six?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Five?”</p><p>“Mmmm, perhaps.”</p><p>“Four?”</p><p>“I think I would be willing to share you with four.”</p><p>“Of course, we have no control in the matter outside of…”</p><p>“No, no, that will not happen.” He stopped, put his hands about her waist and drew her to him. She smiled playfully and ran her hands across his chest, then gazed up to his now very earnest face. “We will never have separate beds. We will fall asleep together and wake the same way, always, even when we are old and wrinkled and gray in our nightcaps. And if that means twelve children, well, so be it. Do we agree?”   </p><p>Kisses were her answer.</p><p>It was near noon when they joined the others on the Covington House lawns where Tom and Francis engaged in lawn bowling, down to their shirts and braces, coats and waistcoats doffed. Chairs and tables were set under the shade trees away from the heat. Diana and Arthur played cribbage. Mary sat reading, occasionally looking up contentedly. Nearby Susan and Georgiana carried on a deep discussion about ladies with considerable fortunes who had no man in their life. At the lake, the groundskeeper had set up row boats for those who wished amusement on the water. Charlotte joined Mary for a friendly conversation. Sidney was glad to see the other men in undress, and rid himself of coat and waistcoat, loosened his cravat, and stretched out on the grass in the shade to watch the bowling match.</p><p>His thoughts returned to the earlier conversation about his father and Tom, memories of being seventeen, eighteen years of age, sitting in a tiny back office creating and reviewing bills of lading, adding figures, performing tedious tasks while Tom and Father, in his large office up front, discussed the future of the company and Tom’s ideas for improvement. It would, of course, become Tom’s company one day, not Sidney’s, and Father had no reason to ask his opinion. Years later, Tom sold the company their father and grandfather built from nothing. Sold the Parker legacy to build his mansion on the hill and create a fashionable resort in the quiet fishing village. A project of vanity, Sidney had often thought when, in Antigua, he read Tom’s letters full of his grand notions.</p><p>He realized then, he must somehow overcome his resentment, not only for the distant past, but the near past, of Tom’s folly with the insurance, his inability to sincerely apologize his actions that led to the death of a man, to the disarray in the lives of so many. For the Parker legacy reduced to ashes. He would effectively manage his brother and the building project only if he came to terms with the bitterness he felt. And that held true for Georgiana, the same kind of resentment having the guardianship thrust upon him. George Lambe had been much truer a father to him than his own. He needed to do right by him. He needed to come to some kind of agreement with her.</p><p>He vowed to himself then and there, if he and Charlotte had twelve children and all were sons, he would love and care for the twelfth the same as the first. How very right Charlotte had been, he was the sensible brother, and he knew the truth in her words the moment she said them, and it had terrified him.</p><p>“A penny for your thoughts, Mr Parker.” She eased herself down onto the lawn next to him. “You look to be far, far away from here.”</p><p>He laughed softly and smiled at her. “I was just thinking of what you said that night, about the sensible brother.”</p><p>“I could marry only a sensible man.”</p><p>“Whom you love.”</p><p>“And I do.”</p><p>“There are boats on the lake. Care to continue your rowing lessons, Miss Heywood?” He gave her his lopsided grin.</p><p>They were the first to take a boat out, floating on the calm water, talking in earnest about the day of the regatta. The good, the painful, the humorous, the sad. The discussion was inevitable.</p><p>Francis and Diana came next, laughing and conversing. “Diana, why have you not married,” Francis asked her. “Surely such a beauty as you has had offers.”</p><p>“I am a spinster, you are right, almost three and thirty. I had three Seasons. Some gentlemen showed interest, but I felt none in them. Others I found agreeable, but they did not find me so. Then my illnesses came upon me, making it quite impossible to continue. After that, Arthur’s conditions and his need to be cared for took all my time.”</p><p>“I find you both very healthy of late. Is that not a correct observation?”</p><p>“Yes! A miraculous recovery for me and my brother. Perhaps much of it stemmed from inactivity, as Dr Fuchs in Sanditon said, but we both believe our health is much improved.”</p><p>“Would you consider marriage now?”</p><p>“I suppose if the right situation presented itself to me. I would worry about what would happen to Arthur.”</p><p>Francis smiled and his eye lit on Sidney and Charlotte. “It does my heart good to see those two so happy. Same for you?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, that we could all be so.”</p><p>Arthur and Georgiana floated by, followed by Mary and Tom. “It appears our little lake is becoming crowded,” Francis called. Lady Susan waved from her chair, safe on dry land and in the shade.</p><p>Dinner that night was the same, delicious, casual affair as before. Afterward, Diana played the pianoforte while she and Sidney sang a duet, <em>Scarborough Fair</em>, his weighty baritone a perfect foil for her reedy soprano. It was their Mama’s favorite, and they had often sung it for her. Not to be outdone, Tom sang a stirring <em>All Jolly Fellows That Follow the Plough</em>, and everyone joined in on <em>Greensleeves</em>.</p><p>Then Diana asked, “Does no one else wish to play?” Whereupon the Great Lady herself rose and entertained her guests with Mozart’s piano sonata in C major to rousing applause.</p><p>So ended the first full day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Twenty-fifth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>They next day dawned bright and sunny, perfect for the planned excursion and picnic in the Surrey hills. They proceeded in the mid-morning in three carriages. Another carriage with food and supplies and servants had gone before to ready the site. Charlotte had never seen anything like it, as a picnic in Willingden was quite another matter. It took near two hours to reach their destination, high in the hills overlooking the River Mole valley, with a grassy meadow and outcroppings of stone.</p><p>Blankets were spread, trays of sandwiches, fruits, nuts, and cold meats were offered, as were lemonade, ratafia, and wines. After satisfying themselves with food and drink, the four gentlemen, at the urging of Tom, decided to go exploring. Now alone, the ladies proceeded to converse on matters important to them.</p><p>“Dear Charlotte,” Mary said, “I cannot tell you again how happy I am for you and Sidney. I am so very sorry for those last weeks in Sanditon. I knew how hurt and sad you both were. I felt helpless to do anything. I did try to temper Tom, but...you know how he is.”</p><p>“All is well now. We must hope Sidney and Tom can be successful in the new way of things.”</p><p>“Yes, and I know you will love the old Parker house. I did. I would live there again in a moment. But Tom loves Trafalgar House, and it is our home now. Oh my dear, I will be so happy to have you back in Sanditon.”</p><p>Storm clouds appeared on the horizon as the gentlemen came back from conquering the countryside. It was decided a return would be in order. Just as they had all made their way into Covington House, the skies opened and a cool, late summer rain refreshed the air.</p><p>All retired to their rooms to rest before dinner. In a short time, Sidney found his way to Charlotte’s. He gave her the second gift, a pair of full length white silk gloves with delicate beadwork above the wrist. After much kissing and fondling and hands under clothing while lying in the soft bed, they pulled themselves away from each other with murmurs of, “Soon, soon,” and he left as quietly as he came.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Dream a Little Dream of Me Redux -- End of Act IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprise in Willingden. Dreams made real. The final day in paradise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Twenty-Sixth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Willingden </em>
</p><p>Both Charlotte’s and Sidney’s letters arrived with the morning post, having taken three days from London. Mr Heywood had handed Alison hers from Charlotte, then saw among the other letters and journals, he had one from his daughter and one from a Mr Sidney Parker, not a name he recognized at first.</p><p>Then commotion rained down throughout the Heywood household. “Charlotte is engaged to Mr Tom Parker’s brother!” Mrs Heywood looked up from her sewing in disbelief.</p><p>“How could it be? She’s been gone but a fortnight.” He handed the letters to his wife, who read with the same astonishment. “She’s been in London!” A little further into the letter came, “So she met him in Sanditon. She said nothing when she came home.” Towards the end, “Goodness, they arrive tomorrow. What shall we do?”</p><p>“She <em>is</em> of age, my dear, they have no need for our permission. They ask for our blessings.”</p><p>They sat in quiet bewilderment for a time. Finally Mrs Heywood spoke. “I suppose we ought to give him a chance. I always imagined one of our local lads would win her heart. I never dreamt of this happening.”</p><p>Upstairs on her bed, so elated she thought she might burst, Alison had started a second reading of Charlotte’s letter</p><p>
  <em>21 August, 1819  London</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My dear sweet sister,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can scarcely believe it myself, but Sidney and I are engaged!  I know, start at the beginning…</em>
</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Covington House</em>
</p><p>Charlotte found herself alone in the breakfast room that morning. As she finished her meal, Sidney sprinted in, an enormous grin on his face, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Ah, there you are!” He slid into the chair next to her and kissed her briskly on the temple. “I have an outing planned for this morning.”</p><p>“An outing. Should I change?”</p><p>“You are perfect as you are. Can you meet me at the courtyard entrance? In a quarter hour?”</p><p>Shortly after, she waited, no Sidney in sight. Then came the clatter of horse’s hooves and there he was, fine and handsome on his black steed. He slid back in the saddle and reached out his hand. “Come on.”</p><p>A tiny laugh escaped her. “Oh!”</p><p>She knew exactly what to do, and broke into quick stride towards him. She placed her foot on his to use as a step and held onto the saddle to hoist herself up. As soon as she began to rise, he took her round the waist and lifted her beside him. He made one last shift to make certain she was secure, then he kissed her, soft as velvet.</p><p>“Put this arm around my waist, brace yourself against the saddle with the other. Hold on.”</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“For a ride," he grinned.</p><p>He knew his stallion was strong and he was more than an able rider, but still, it was not the safest way to transport a lady, daydream or not, and she was most precious cargo, so he kept to a slower pace. She held him under his coat, leaning her head against his shoulder.</p><p>“How did you know?” she asked.</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>“That I dreamed this?”</p><p>“You did? This was my daydream for weeks on end. All the way to Gretna Green with you.”</p><p>“It would have been a long ride.”</p><p>“Worth every moment.”</p><p>“But we are supposed to gallop.”</p><p>“You want to gallop do you?”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Just a little.”</p><p>They went into a fast trot and then a canter, but he stopped short of a full gallop. She laughed and hugged him even tighter, her cheeks bright as apples when they slowed.</p><p>After a mile or so, they came to a grassy hill, rode to the top, Covington House in the distance. He found a shady spot and stopped, dismounted, then reached up to her. She had an overwhelming desire to jump into his arms, but thought better of it, slid forward, hands on his shoulders. His hands held tight to her hips. He lifted her down as if she weighed nothing, placing her gently on her feet, keeping his hands steady on her.</p><p>“Our last day of blissful nothing and everything. After this, we must <em>behave</em> until the wedding.”</p><p>“I doubt behaving is possible.” She reached up and nipped him lightly along his chin.</p><p>“Well, we have to at least pretend to behave. Here, help me with this.”</p><p>He took a blanket from the portmanteau. They spread it across the grass beneath the trees. Off came hat and bonnet, gloves, coat, waistcoat, cravat, spencer. He swept her up, one arm under her knees, the other around her back beneath her arms. She giggled and played a damsel in distress with faux fainting and dramatic sighs of “Oh, Mr Parker...” He lowered himself to his knees and placed her on the blanket, reviving her with a flurry of kisses.</p><p>Then they rolled to their backs and watched the morning sun play through the leaves above. “Our letters must have arrived by now. What do you suppose they think?”</p><p>“Mama is most surely full of concern and excitement. I will be the first daughter to wed. Papa will be in his study, smoking his pipe, thinking back on the fortnight Tom and Mary stayed with us, wondering if you are similar to your brother.”</p><p>“He will have a surprise, will he not? But will they give their blessing? I hope to ease doubts, not make more.”</p><p>“I believe once they know you, you will win their favor as you did mine.”</p><p>He shifted to his side, propping his head up on one hand, the other brushing a few errant strands from her forehead. “And at what moment did I win yours?”</p><p>A coy smile appeared. “Well…”</p><p>“Umm?”</p><p>“There was our <em>meeting</em> at the coves.”</p><p>He snorted and rolled onto his back again. “Ah, yes, the coves. Left nothing to the imagination after that, I suppose.”</p><p>“It was a little like reading the last chapter in a novel before finishing the first. And truthfully, I did not see your feet.”</p><p>“Ha! Thank heavens! What would I have done had you seen my <em>feet?</em>”</p><p>They dissolved into giggling, then one would try to stop, look at the other and start all over again. Finally Sidney found his voice. “How could I have <em>possibly</em> won your favor with such a thing?”</p><p>“You have to ask? Poseidon rose naked from the sea before my very eyes.”  </p><p>He shook his head teasingly and slid over her. “Since I cannot return the compliment for a few more weeks, you have a decisive advantage. But I assure you, I will catch up.”</p><p>The sensation of kissing him was familiar to her now, the softness of his lips, the graze of his stubble, the scent and taste of him, sometimes tinged with wine or a recent smoke. The sound of his moans and growls, of their breathing together. How his kisses could both caress her feather light and devour her rough and bruising. His favorite places to linger, as he did now, beneath her ear, whispering her name. His kisses moved further down, exploring her, his hand reaching into her bodice, lifting out her breast as he had done the day before, his mouth and tongue and teeth sending waves through her, leaving her gasping.  </p><p>He moved fully over her now, the delicious weight of him, her hands trailing from the thick silk of his hair down his strong back to his firm haunches, their hips moving instinctively together. Passion built... but he pulled himself back, lowered his head into the crook of her neck, catching his breath.</p><p>“I wish we did not have to stop,” she sighed.</p><p>“As do I, but I could never look your father in the eye as an honorable man if we continued. And I promised Susan. I could not take too much advantage of her deliberate lack of chaperoning. And you know,” he said as he lovingly tucked her back into her dress and raised his eyebrows, “we’ve already done far more than most engaged couples.<em> And</em>…I have <em>plans </em>for our first time together.”</p><p>“Will you tell me?”</p><p>“I will <em>show</em> you, as early as three weeks from Monday.”</p><p>They lay on their backs and talked of the Parker house, what might need to be done before they moved in, and how it could be expanded in the event of many children. Having stayed away far too long already, they reluctantly readied themselves to return to the others. He straightened her hair; she helped tie his cravat. This time, he lifted her up to the saddle first. She nestled into him, feeling the gossamer threads weave tightly around them.</p><p>###</p><p>When they stepped out into the gardens, Georgiana rushed to greet them. “I will not ask where you two have been.” She rolled her eyes and laughed, then said in a mock serious voice, “Charlotte, may I take Sidney from you? I have important matters to discuss with my guardian.”</p><p>“By all means,” Charlotte stepped aside and motioned Georgiana to move next to Sidney. “See you soon.”</p><p>Georgiana suggested they talk in the library. Sidney inquired if she was enjoying her stay.</p><p>“Oh, yes, I have delighted in this visit far more than I ever thought I would.” They took a seat in two comfortable chairs, and she began. “And I have had excellent counsel from Susan and Francis, and I believe I have a good solution for both of us. I just ask you to hear me out before you say anything.”</p><p>“Of course,” he said.</p><p>“First, I no longer wish to stay at Mrs Griffiths’. It isn’t just the monotony and the vacuous Beaufort sisters. The mood there is so dour and pious. I have loved being here, laughing and singing, being joyful. We are not allowed to be joyful at Mrs Griffiths’ unless it involves some sermon of Reverend Hankins. So I wish to live at Trafalgar House. I have talked with Mary, she is in agreement, and any sum you have paid from my accounts to Mrs Griffiths will be paid to Mary for her household fund, even more if possible because tis not just me, but Crockett as well. Things are not all well for them, Sidney, you know that. Mary would be happy to have a little extra. And I could always help with the children. And I know I could ask to live with you and Charlotte, but you will be newlyweds, in need of your privacy, so that is out of the question. How does that sound?</p><p>“I believe it is an excellent solution, but are you sure you wish to spend that much time in the presence of Tom?”</p><p>“True, he can vex me at times, but Mary misses having a friend near now that Charlotte is gone, and I could even be a help to you where Tom is concerned.”</p><p>“I look forward to that,” he said with amusement.</p><p>“Good. Secondly, Susan has suggested I stay with her for a time during the Season this year, to attend a few balls and functions with her. I would like the chance to see if there might be other prospects for me. It is not a reflection on my affections for Otis. As Susan says, it is an opportunity.  I promise you I will never try to deceive you again providing you listen to my viewpoint and not act punitively. I do understand that Otis must prove he has changed before and if any reconciliation can happen.</p><p>And third, I wish for you to teach me about how my fortune is managed, in the event I decide to remain a single woman past my majority. I will always appreciate your guidance, I hope you know that."</p><p>He nodded in appreciation.</p><p>"Lastly, I wish for us to be open to amend this treaty whenever necessary, by mutual agreement. And I want us to be on friendly terms. A permanent cease fire. Does this agree with you?”</p><p>As he watched and listened to her, a great affection overtook him. “It agrees with me very well. Your father and mother would be so very proud of you, Georgiana.”</p><p>She looked at him with an earnestness he had never seen in her before. “But are you proud of me, Sidney?”</p><p>A smile rose from deep inside him as he took her hand. “I could not be more proud of you if you were my own daughter.”</p><p>She bolted up and threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you. I promise I will not let you down.” She kissed him on the cheek and nearly skipped back out to the gardens.</p><p>He stayed, lost in thought, unaware of Susan until she settled in the chair Georgiana had left.</p><p>“All went well?” she asked.</p><p>It took him a moment. “Yes, yes, she was nothing short of magnificent. I know I have you to thank.”</p><p>“Nonsense.  She simply needed a sympathetic ear and a little guidance that only a woman can give.”</p><p>The remainder of the day continued much as the others had done. Reading, lawn bowling, lemonade and stronger drinks. Diana and Charlotte engaged in an archery competition, their skills equally matched, drawing accolades from the watchers. All three brothers had forgotten how Diana had excelled with the bow, how Father called her his goddess of the hunt.</p><p>###</p><p>Arthur and Francis rowed out into the lake, caught up in quiet conversation.</p><p>“I cannot see any other way,” Francis said. “It is either move to France, or stop altogether.”</p><p>“But I don’t speak French well at all.” Arthur lamented.</p><p>“You will learn. Believe me, Arthur, it is only a matter of time before the blackmail letters start. There are those who do nothing but mine the ton for gossip to use against men such as we.”</p><p>“It hasn’t happened to you before, though.”</p><p>“No, because I’m not the sort who frequents molly houses and flaunts who I am.”</p><p>“How do other men manage to stay in England and be as we are?”</p><p>“Most are married, many with children. A few keep it from their wives, but many have open agreements, the women free to engage in their own affairs if they wish.”</p><p>“I worry for Diana, though, if I leave.”</p><p>“She can come with us. You know how fond I am of her.”</p><p>“And we must decide soon, you think?”</p><p>“Within the year, yes, I do. We should at least take a journey there, so you can see for yourself.”</p><p>###</p><p>The evening was filled with toasts to the gracious hostess and happy couple. A sense of tranquility and satisfaction filled the air. Tomorrow would bring travel again, to Willingden, Sanditon and London.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Buggery Act in Britain, passed during the reign of Henry VIII, targeted male homosexuality for persecution, convictions punishable by death. France had no "sodomy laws," leaving many in Britain to choose to move to the continent in order to live the life they wished.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Act V, Scene 1 -- Meet the Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good bye Covington House. Hello Willingden.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Twenty-Seventh of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Covington House</em>
</p><p>All the guests were up and about earlier than usual. Charlotte and Sidney accompanied Susan on a walk around the garden. They thanked her again and again for her kindness and generosity, and especially the gift of three unchaperoned days of heaven. “My wedding gift to you,” she smiled. “And you, Sidney, have nothing to fear in the way of idle gossip. Reports have reached me that the Count and future Countess have left for Paris earlier than expected after their shocking liaison became known. Quite simply no one has any need or desire for frivolous chatter about Mr Sidney Parker.”</p><p>She assured she would attend the wedding. “I imagine Mr Tom Parker would love all the Beau Monde to visit Sanditon with me, but I am certain that you do not. So never fear, my visit will remain our secret.”</p><p>Sidney’s trunk would be heading back with Arthur and Diana as it had arrived, so he packed his valise for the days ahead in Willingden and Sanditon. Charlotte insisted his attire for Willingden Sunday service should travel in her trunk. “Then how will you get it back to me?’ he asked.</p><p>“Sidney, we will be married in a few weeks.”</p><p>“Yes, right. Not thinking straight this morning.”</p><p>“Could you tie your horse to the carriage and sit with me for most of the way?”</p><p>“No, I will ride, and when your father asks me if I rode all the way, I can truthfully say I did.”</p><p>“He will not ask.”</p><p>“He will.” He tilted his head down to her and said, “I will bring my things to your room shortly and we can have a few last moments of misbehaving.”</p><p>“Why Mr Parker, whatever do you mean?”</p><p>By mid-morning, the carriages were brought round, trunks and luggage stowed, embraces and thanks flowed freely. Sidney and Arthur had a brief exchange with Tom, who balked at leaving appropriate vails for the servants. At long last, the little caravan moved down the drive and off to their respective destinations, Sidney riding beside Lady Susan’s carriage and Charlotte.</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Willingden</em>
</p><p>The journey lasted five hours. Crossing over the old stone bridge on the approach to the Heywood house, Sidney steeled himself, determined to be exactly the man he would wish his own daughter to marry.  The youngest of the clan met the carriage and rider halfway up the drive, racing alongside, whooping and laughing. The rest of the family, alerted to the arrival, congregated outside the front door. The groomsman rushed to help with the horses and carriage. Sidney dismounted and tipped his hat, reached the carriage door before the coachman could and assisted Charlotte, who beamed at her family like sunshine across wheat fields.</p><p>While the children delighted in the tall handsome stranger who won their sister’s heart, Mr and Mrs Heywood were not quite so eager. After Charlotte made the introductions, Mr Heywood nodded briskly and asked, “How was your journey, sir? Did you ride all the way?”</p><p>“Uneventful, thankfully, and indeed, I did ride all the way, Mr Heywood.”</p><p>“Well, come in, come in, Mr Parker. I confess, I never would have taken you for Tom Parker’s brother.”</p><p>“Yes, I resemble my mother’s family, whereas Tom does our father’s side.”</p><p>They ushered the couple inside, all the younger children talking at once, embracing Charlotte, tugging on Sidney’s hands.</p><p>“Let’s get you settled then, freshen up from your journey. Frederick, show Mr Parker to his room. Edward, fetch his bags. I would like to see you in my study after, Mr Parker.</p><p>“My pleasure,” Sidney replied. He and Charlotte exchanged glances, hers assuring him all was proceeding as it should.</p><p>The carriage was unloaded, horses and men taken to rest and eat before the journey back.</p><p>Frederick, who looked about six years, chattered away as he led Sidney to a small but comfortable room on the first floor. Edward, a year or two older, carried in Sidney’s valise. Sidney thanked them and took a seat on the bed, immediately joined by a boy on either side, full of questions -- Where do you live? How tall are you? Do you have little brothers?</p><p>“Freddie, Eddie, let Mr Parker settle in please.” Charlotte stood at the door.</p><p>Up the two boys jumped, gave their best bows, and scurried out.</p><p>“I told you he would ask,” Sidney grinned at her.</p><p>She laughed, “See. You know him better than you realize.” She looked up and down the hall, then stepped in, cupped his face in both her hands and gave him a quick kiss. “When you are ready, go back down the hall, where any number of little ones are ready to escort you to the study. And remember,” she said gently, “we have chosen each other. Ever us.”</p><p>“<em>Charlotte</em>…” came a call from somewhere in the house. She kissed him again, turned to leave, giving him one last look of encouragement before she closed the door.</p><p>He washed the travel from his face and hands, changed his breeches, cravat and coat. Although Mr Heywood was in undress, without coat or cravat, Sidney felt he should stay more formal until given leave to do otherwise. As Charlotte had advised, no sooner had he taken a few steps down the hall, Freddie and Eddie appeared at his side to lead him to Mr Heywood’s study.</p><p>“Seems those two are quite taken with you, Mr Parker. Thank you, boys, close the door. Come in, have a seat.” Mr Heywood sat at his desk and motioned Sidney to the chair on the other side, his expression neither friendly nor hostile. “I understand you were also in Surrey.”</p><p>“Yes, Lady Susan was gracious to invite us all to her country home. My brother Tom and his wife Mary, whom you know, my brother Arthur and sister Diana, my ward, Miss Georgiana Lambe, and a new friend of the family, Sir Francis Gilbert, although he is an old friend of Lady Susan, neighbors in fact, in London.”</p><p>“I see. And I also understand you met my daughter in Sanditon.”</p><p>“I did, sir.”</p><p>“Strangest thing, though, she never mentioned you but in passing when she came home for those few days.”</p><p>“Well, sir, that does not surprise me, as we both left Sanditon in quite an unhappy state, which I am glad to say, has since been made right.”</p><p>Mr Heywood knocked the old ash from his pipe and began to pack it. “Do you smoke, Mr Parker?”</p><p>“Occasionally.”</p><p>“Feel free to if you like.”</p><p>Grateful to have something to do with his hands, Sidney retrieved his ivory holder and silver cigar case and from his pocket. As he opened the case, Mr Heywood said, “Fine looking piece there.” </p><p>“Yes, thank you, it was a gift from my mentor and friend in Antigua, George Lambe, my ward’s late father.”</p><p>“No doubt where you picked up the cigarillo habit.” Pipe now lit, he shook the flame from the match.</p><p>“True.”  </p><p>Mr Heywood leaned back in his seat, puffing thoughtfully, studying this fellow his oldest daughter was to marry. “Tell me about this unhappy state you and my daughter were in and how it was made right, if you could.”</p><p>Sidney had anticipated this question, preparing his speech as he rode alongside Charlotte’s carriage. He sat tall and kept Mr Heywood’s eye. “Well sir, I traveled from London to Sanditon fairly regularly to visit Tom, Mary and their children, and also to help my brother with the promotion of the town. As Charlotte was their guest, we met quite naturally. I will admit we had a somewhat prickly acquaintance to start, much of it based on misunderstanding, but soon our feelings grew and it was my hope to ask for her hand the night of the Midsummer Ball. Our understanding was not formal, but nevertheless we both knew how the other felt.”</p><p>Mr Heywood opened his desk drawer, took out a decanter and two glasses. “Drink?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.”</p><p>After pouring two glasses and placing one before Sidney, he asked, “And so?”</p><p>“So, at the ball, one thing led to another. I kept trying to… to propose but we kept finding ourselves kept apart by circumstance, then finally we were together, and the moment before I spoke the words, a commotion occurred in view of all the guests. I left Charlotte to attend to it. Lady Denham asked me to remove the offender, Sir Edward Denham, her nephew, and see he was on the next coach to London. During the time I fulfilled the Lady’s request, a fire started in my brother’s nearly completed new construction, a complex of apartments.”</p><p>“The fire, Charlotte told us of that.”</p><p>“We all fought the fire through the night. Charlotte organized the bucket lines; I manned the fire engine. Finally by morning it was extinguished.”</p><p>“And you had not proposed.”</p><p>“No, I had not. Then, we found, and I tell you this in confidence, that my brother had not insured the construction and was deeply in debt." Sidney cast his eyes down, hoping to keep any anger from his voice.</p><p>“I see.” Mr Heywood leaned forward and put one elbow on the desk.</p><p>“Lady Denham, the main investor in my brother’s project, was outraged, understandably so. She threatened legal action, to pull her investment and see my brother in debtor’s prison. At that time, with my family’s good name in jeopardy, proposing to Charlotte was out of the question. I would not, could not ask her to marry into a family in crisis.”</p><p>A nod of agreement came from the man across the desk.</p><p>“I left immediately for London in an attempt to find alternative funding for my brother…”</p><p>“You went to London?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why not your brother?”</p><p>“Mr Heywood, you are familiar with Tom Parker.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. I understand.”</p><p>“I tried for a week to accomplish my task, which was all the time Lady Denham would allow. Finally, I went to an old, recently renewed acquaintance of mine, Mrs Campion, a widow of great wealth. I asked her if she was willing to invest. She agreed if I secured the loan with marriage.” He paused, then wrenched out, “Myself to her.”</p><p>It was then that Mr Heywood’s carefully schooled expression changed to something resembling understanding. “What exactly was your previous acquaintance with her?”</p><p>“We were engaged briefly at the age of eighteen. She broke the engagement to marry Campion, much her senior, a man of wealth.”</p><p>“And you had no contact with her during her marriage?”</p><p>“None. Absolutely none. I was in Antigua for over eight years.” He sighed and continued. “In my deep despair over my brother, I agreed. I came back to Sanditon. My brother was elated. Charlotte and I were…devastated.”</p><p>“So, you agreed to marry this woman to save your brother?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And in doing so, you hurt my daughter?”</p><p>He tamped down the desire to defend his actions. <em>Be worthy of her</em>, he told himself. “Yes, sir, I did, and myself as well. I could not bring myself to start a life with Charlotte knowing my brother was in prison, his worldly possessions sold at auction, and his wife and children in deprivation. Charlotte did understand, sir. She would not have wanted those circumstances, either.”</p><p>As if by agreement, they both finished their brandy.</p><p>“Another glass?”</p><p>Sidney nodded.</p><p>“And then?”</p><p>“I secured an initial funding from Mrs Campion to reconcile the majority of Tom’s immediate debts and clear the debris from the burn site, securing it for winter. That goes on now.”</p><p>“But how did you get to here? Now?”</p><p>He sighed and coughed a small laugh. “A miracle. That is the only way I can describe it. I will simply sum it up. Investors were found to secure my brother’s debt. Mrs Campion released me from my obligation to her. Charlotte appeared in London with Lady Susan and I proposed as I had wanted to in June and she accepted me.”</p><p>“Astonishing.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Who was responsible for this miracle?”</p><p>“Sir Francis, Lady Susan, my brother Arthur and my sister, Diana.”</p><p>“And what of the London gossip about this previous engagement?”</p><p>“None. I was informed just this morning by Lady Susan herself. Mrs Campion is in Paris with her future husband, a Count. All is settled, sir, papers drawn up by solicitors, signed, all in order.”</p><p>“And unlike your brother, you are financially stable?”</p><p>“I am. Charlotte will want for nothing, nor will our children. I will provide any information you require.”</p><p>“Sounds like the sort of novel my girls read.”</p><p>“Mr Heywood, Charlotte and I love each other, and that love has been tested by fire. I do not speak metaphorically, sir. I would lay down my life for her. We are compatible in every way. She will always be my equal, and my better. We have chosen each other and ask for your blessing. Do we have it, sir?”</p><p>“Well, you will have to pass the Heywood test.”</p><p>“Shall I be shooting an arrow through twelve axe handles, Mr Heywood?”</p><p>Mr Heywood roared with laughter. “John, my son, call me John. No, nothing so dramatic.”</p><p>A wave of relief washed over him, as if he plunged into the cold sea. “Sidney, sir.”</p><p>“I see it’s nearly time for dinner.” In sotto voce he said, “Charlotte is right outside the door I venture. Send her in when you leave.” He stood and offered Sidney his hand. Sidney stood and shook it.</p><p>“Thank you, John.”</p><p>“And remove your coat if you wish, Sidney. Much too warm to keep it on.”</p><p>Charlotte was indeed outside the door, Freddie and Eddie by her side. Her look asked, his answered. “He wants to see you.”</p><p>It would not be an exaggeration to say the entire first quarto of Shakespeare’s sonnets passed wordlessly between them. She touched his arm as she passed, entered the study and closed the door. The two boys each took a hand, and peppered Sidney with more questions as they walked him to the sitting room.</p><p>John had his best gruff face on for his daughter. She laughed at him and perched on the desk next to his chair. “You don’t fool me, Papa. I know you and the man I am to marry.”</p><p>He chuckled and patted her knee. “A rather fantastic story, and not a little troubling…”</p><p>“Papa…”</p><p>“I do not judge, daughter. It seems all is settled, and he is a good man, I can see that. We will discuss all the particulars later. Mama is not pleased, however, you chose Sanditon to wed.”</p><p>“I know, we have spoken of it. It is my decision.”</p><p>“Yes, headstrong you’ve always been. I trust your Sidney knows that side of you.”</p><p>“It is one of the reasons he loves me, Papa.” She kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>Dinner was a jovial affair. The Heywoods were nothing short of generous and kind, the food delicious country fare. As they finished the last of dessert, Charlotte turned to Sidney next to her and said, “Now we must test you.”</p><p>“So I have been informed.” He squirmed a little in his chair.</p><p>“I will start,” she said. “I say my name and one word to describe me that begins with the same letter. My name is Charlotte, and I am caring.”</p><p>Eddie sitting next to her continued. “I say, your name is Charlotte, and you are caring. My name is Edward, and I am energetic!”</p><p>Then Anne next to Eddie said, “Your name is Charlotte, and you are caring. Your name is Edward, and you are energetic. My name is Anne, and I am articulate.”</p><p>“So you see,” Charlotte said to Sidney, “you will be the last one and must remember all the names. The littlest ones will not have to recite, but one of us will speak their part. Are you set?”</p><p>He laughed and nodded. After all fourteen Heywoods had given their introduction, it was Sidney’s turn. He took a deep breath and began, recalling each, including Freddie’s growl after his <em>I am ferocious</em>, which made the boys howl with amusement. At last he reached little Elizabeth beside him, and grinned with accomplishment. Fourteen faces looked at him, waiting. He looked at Charlotte. “And your name…”</p><p>“Oh yes. My name is Sidney, and I am…satiated. My heart is full.”</p><p>Thunderous cheers and applause erupted from the table. When it subsided, John Heywood declared, “Welcome to the family, Sidney.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cigarillo or cheroot? Most fanfiction authors go for the cheroot, but there is a subtle difference. Both are "little cigars," both are rolled in tobacco leaves. Cheroots originated in India and Burma. Cigars/cigarrillo/cigarillos are Spanish via their colonies, tobacco being a New World crop. Cheroots were traditionally irregularly shaped cigars are known as figurados; where cigarillos had a cylindrical body and straight sides, the shape knows as parejos. It looked to me Sidney smokes the latter in the series, and being he was in the West Indies, I went with the cigarillo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. You Can Go Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rings and things. Tasks galore. The gleeful threesome talk frankly. Georgiana gets a new home. This old house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Twenty-Eighth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Willingden </em>
</p><p>Charlotte and Alison had again stayed up half the night whispering under the covers, but the circumstances were decidedly different. The Heywoods and their newest member attended Sunday services that morning and returned home for a large mid-day meal. Sidney took it all in, rather like riding a powerful wave in the sea. It was senseless to swim against it; one needed only to rest within its flow.</p><p>The chaperoning at Willingden was not nearly as vigilant as Sidney had expected. That afternoon, Charlotte took him for a tour of the estate, Alison accompanying as chaperone with Sidney’s devoted new pals, Freddie and Eddie, in tow. Alison wrangled the two boys away long enough for some misbehaving and a discussion about the ring, which they decided would be a simple gold band engraved inside.</p><p>“Should I have a ring as well?” he asked her.</p><p>“Do you want to have a ring?”</p><p>“I've never worn rings. Tom wears great grandfather’s signet ring, but not a wedding band.”</p><p>“You are not Tom.”</p><p>“You noticed?”</p><p>She smirked at him.</p><p>“But in truth, what does it mean <em>to you </em>for me to wear a ring?”</p><p>“It means you tell the world you are a married man. Married to me. But if you are not comfortable wearing a ring, then…do not wear one.”</p><p>He sighed, kissing and nuzzling her. “I will have two rings made. But promise me, if I cannot tolerate wearing mine, you will not be upset with me.”</p><p>“I will wear it on a chain around my neck.”</p><p>“Which means I will see it often.” He slowly descended to the soft hills of her bosom.</p><p>“That reminds me, we must finish the locket, Sidney, before you leave tomorrow. Put our hair together in the window…”</p><p>“Mmmmm…” he replied.</p><p>“And one other thing…Sidney…are you listening?”</p><p>“I’m preoccupied at the moment.”</p><p>She giggled brought his face back up to hers. “I have to ask you, would you object if I invited James Stringer to our wedding breakfast? He was such a dear friend to me in Sanditon.”</p><p>He scoffed a bit. “He was, and perhaps still is in love with you. You do realize that?”</p><p>“We are only friends.”</p><p>“Charlotte, I know a smitten man when I see one. I wanted to throttle him more than once during the cricket…but to answer your question, no, I do not object. Stringer and I have been corresponding about the clearing of the site. I plan to see him in Sanditon and check the progress. I believe he is satisfied with me at the helm of the project now, as the men are paid and treated well. He is a good, honest man, and I will be happy to see him at our breakfast.”</p><p>She thanked him with long, sweet kisses. Then came nearby shouts and laughs of two boys followed by Alison’s stern reprimands. “Misbehaving time is over, it seems.”</p><p>“For now,” he whispered.</p><p>That evening in the quiet kitchen, they stole a moment to snip small locks of the other’s hair and place them inside the window of the gold heart, his curling down one side, hers the other, leaving an empty place in the center.</p><p>“Do you think twelve more locks will fit there?” she asked him teasingly.</p><p>“If not, I will give you a bigger locket,” he said, placing the chain back round her neck. “But before I forget, I need to measure your finger. Do you have a piece of string?” When he finished, he placed the cut string in his watch pocket and patted it. “Soon,” he kissed her finger, “this string will become a band of gold that I will place right here.”</p><p>###</p><p>Charlotte and her mother eventually reconciled over the choice of Sanditon for the wedding. Instead, the Heywoods would hold a celebration for the couple in Willingden to coincide with the harvest festivities in early October. In the end, Sidney and Charlotte decided for marriage by license rather than reading of the banns, as neither of the pair was a member of the Sanditon parish, but with a license, only four weeks of residency by one of them was required, and Charlotte had resided in Sanditon all summer.</p><p>They set the date for Monday, the 20<sup>th</sup> of September. Charlotte had invitations to write, her trousseau to finish, packing to be done. She and Alison would travel to Sanditon in twelve days’ time to organize, with Mary’s help, the wedding breakfast and lodging for all the out of town guests. Her parents and the older children would arrive a few days before the wedding.</p><p>Sidney would travel to Sanditon on Monday, hoping to accomplish all his tasks in two days. He had Reverend Hankins to visit to secure the wedding details, and a meeting with Mrs Griffiths regarding Georgiana’s move to Trafalgar House. It was imperative he meet with Lady Denham about the new investors and check the progress at the burn site. And most important was touring the old Parker house, determining what needed to be done and setting those tasks in motion. Hiring servants. His head would not stop spinning.</p><p>Then upon return to London, he had more undertakings: the license, the rings, papers drawn up by his solicitor and countless other things to be determined. Getting married was serious business.</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>During the ride back from Surrey, Arthur and Francis did not mention their plans to Diana. They did not wish to risk dampening the high spirits those three wonderful days brought. Instead, Francis invited them to his home after Sunday services for a light refreshments.</p><p>Francis first broached the subject. “Dear Diana, Arthur and I have a rather delicate subject to discuss with you.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yes, we are not certain if you are aware of…feelings between the two of us.”</p><p>“That you care deeply for each other?”</p><p>“Yes,” Arthur added, “but…but more than as friends.”</p><p>“I believe I am aware of what you speak of,” she assured them. “I was curious as to when we might finally have this conversation. Is there more you wish to tell me?”</p><p>“Diana, the laws here are draconian for men such as Arthur and myself. No such laws exist in France. So we are considering moving there. We wish, of course, for you to come with us if you like.”</p><p>“To France?" Her eyes widened in disbelief. "But you have lived here all your life and not been punished. Why now?”</p><p>“The reason we have not been punished is because we both have lived very quietly with our <em>secret</em>, if you will. We wish to live without hiding anymore. What happens to gentlemen such as we, frequently in London, is blackmail. The extortion of money, favors and other things in exchange for keeping our secret. The worst punishment, of course, is death by hanging.”</p><p>“But surely there are men who live quietly here in London and face no such calamity.”</p><p>“Mostly married men,” said Arthur, “who have agreements with their wives.”</p><p>“Or simply deceive them,” added Francis.</p><p>“Well then, Francis, why not marry me? Would I not be the perfect wife for you? How could eyebrows be raised when my own brother lives with us?”</p><p>Arthur and Francis both looked at her in astonishment.</p><p>Francis broke the silence. “Do you understand what that would mean, Diana, truly? You would forever deprive yourself of a real marriage. I could not do that to you.”</p><p>Diana laughed and shook her head. “I am a spinster! No man wishes to marry a woman of my age.”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Arthur said.</p><p>“I think you will find men on the continent view women quite differently than men here in England do. <em>La belle femme</em> is appreciated at any age, and you, Diana are a beautiful woman,” Francis observed. “I have a suggestion. After we finish <em>Reunited</em>, and the two lovers are married, let’s set out on our own adventure, off to Paris, down to the thermal baths in Vichy, then to the south coast, perhaps Nice. Take an extended holiday together, and see how we like it!”</p><p>“Jolly good idea!” Arthur beamed. “Oh, but I am supposed to assist Sidney with managing Tom.”</p><p>“Perhaps you should speak to him. I feel it might not matter too much right now. They will be living mostly in Sanditon, will they not? And Sidney told me they would wait to take a honeymoon. I offered Westerly Manor to them as long as they like, but frankly,” he winked, “those two could be locked in their bed chamber for a month and be quite happy.”</p><p>“Francis!” Diana scolded.</p><p>“Well, is my observation incorrect?”</p><p>“No, probably not.” She giggled a little.</p><p>“I do love those two,” said Arthur. “Sidney is like he was as a boy. I never thought I would ever see him so happy.”</p><p>“There, you see Diana. People do receive second chances for happiness. I firmly believe you will, too.”</p><p>“Oh, very well. You have twisted my arm.”</p><p>“Does it hurt much?” Arthur asked playfully.</p><p>“Not one bit!” she replied. “Let us toast then, to our next play. What shall we call it?”</p><p>“La Grande Aventure! The Great Adventure!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Twenty-Ninth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sanditon</em>
</p><p>Sidney left Willingden early that morning. Leaving Charlotte behind felt as if a limb had been torn from his body. How he ever thought he could marry Eliza and not lose his mind in grief he did not know. But it was done, and he was to marry Charlotte, and that was all that mattered.</p><p>First stop was Trafalgar House. Mary asked him to stay there and not at the Crown. For once, he agreed. Then he went to the rectory to speak to Mr Hankins, who was at Mrs Griffiths’ he was told, so off he went. He could conceivably take care of three errands at once.</p><p>Mrs Griffiths seemed surprised. “Mr Parker! Georgiana and the Beaufort sisters are receiving their religious lessons from Mr Hankins at the moment, but he should be finished soon.”</p><p>“Excellent, I wish to speak to him as well. But first, Mrs Griffiths, you may have heard already from Georgiana; she will be moving to Trafalgar House to be under the care of my sister, Mrs Mary Parker. I would appreciate all you can do to facilitate her move as quickly as possible within a day or two. I have been told all is ready for her there. Then if you could, forward to me any final expenditures.”</p><p>“Oh! I did not know. It is rather sudden.”</p><p>“Yes, well, circumstances have changed. I apologize if this has inconvenienced you.”</p><p>“You paid her account through the end of this month, back in May if you recall…so there is no inconvenience. But Mr Parker, Georgiana is a willful girl, are you certain that…”</p><p>“Very certain, thank you. I will be moving to Sanditon myself next month, and I will directly assist in her supervision.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“Mr Parker, what a pleasant surprise!” Mr Hankins said from the door.</p><p>“Ah, Mr Hankins, I just came from the rectory. I would like a word if you have a moment. Mrs Griffiths would you mind? Then after I would like to see Georgiana.”</p><p>“Certainly.”</p><p>After Mrs Griffiths had left, Mr Hankins inquired, “And what can I do for you, Mr Parker?”</p><p>“Miss Heywood and I wish to be married here in Sanditon on the 20<sup>th</sup> of September. Is the date available?”</p><p>“Miss Heywood? Our Miss Heywood?”</p><p>“Yes, Charlotte Heywood. We are engaged.”</p><p>Hankins’ eyes grew wide. “But…you were engaged to the widow…”</p><p>“Mrs Campion. She released me from my obligation. Miss Heywood and I are now going to marry as we had hoped to in June. Is the date available do you know?”</p><p>His mouth flapped open and closed as a fish out of water would. "Let me check.” He pulled out his small leather bound appointment book. “September 20<sup>th</sup> you say?”</p><p>“Yes, a Monday.”</p><p>“Time?”</p><p>“10?”</p><p>“And what of the banns?”</p><p>“License.”</p><p>“Residency?”</p><p>“Miss Heywood resided here all summer.”</p><p>“Ah, yes.” He fumbled about in his frock coat, found his pencil and jotted the date in.</p><p>“I leave for London tomorrow and will return to Sanditon around the 10th, as will Miss Heywood. You can reach me if necessary before then at this address.” He handed Hankins his card. “Many thanks. I must see my ward, now.”</p><p>When Mrs Griffiths opened Georgiana’s door, instead of the scowl and <em>Send him away</em> she expected, Georgiana rushed to Sidney with open arms, embracing him happily. “Sidney! How was Willingden?”</p><p>“Oh!” She stood motionless for a moment, found her bearings, and shut the door behind her.</p><p>“Did you tell her?” Georgiana asked.</p><p>“I did. You will move before the end of the month.”</p><p>“Thank you! But how <em>was</em> Willingden?”</p><p>“Fine. Wonderful. Perfect.” He grinned.</p><p>“You have their blessing?”</p><p>“We do. I am now part of the Heywood family,” he said proudly. “Charlotte and Alison will arrive around the 10<sup>th</sup>, and stay at Trafalgar House. You will like Alison, she’s much like Charlotte.”</p><p>“How exciting!”</p><p>“Now Georgiana, I must be a stern guardian for a moment. Please be helpful to Mary and not add to her burden. From her, you can learn how to manage a household, and how to be gracious when faced with adversity, as we know she has had more than her share of late. You can help with the wedding planning if you like. I know you will do well. I am afraid I may be distracted in the weeks to come, but I am always here for you.”</p><p>“You can count on me, Sidney. I promise.” She embraced him again.</p><p>“Well, I must go. My head spins with all I must do. I will see you in less than a fortnight.”</p><p>He stepped out into the street. What was the time? After 3. He could still make it out to the Parker house.</p><p>When he arrived, Hillier was clearing out the last of his property, moving back to his old house. Sidney greeted him and thanked him for understanding that he and his new wife wished to occupy the old family dwelling.</p><p>“It’s in fine shape, you will find Mr Parker. Shall we look through?”</p><p>Sidney’s great grandfather built the sturdy house around 1710 or so, a half-timbered, two story stone and brick cottage with a thatched roof, leaded windows and three massive stone chimneys. Hillier led him through the heavy carved wooden front door and inner vestibule into the great room with  heavy hand hewn beams and inglenook fireplace.</p><p>He had not been in the house since he left for Antigua and both his father and mother were still alive. Tom was already in Trafalgar House when he had returned to England. The memories that flooded through him left him speechless. As they walked through, he made notes in his mind: that needs replacing, cleaning, repairing. He asked Hillier as many questions as he could, the rest would be for Tom.</p><p>They entered the master chamber, with its immense wooden four poster bed and heavy curtains, slept in by four generations of Parkers. New mattress and curtains might be in order, he thought. He imagined Charlotte there and quite lost himself for a moment. Then they were through the kitchen, and servants’ quarters, and cellar, and out around the gardens. He told Hillier he would return in the morning, requested and was granted the man’s assistance in the work that needed to be done. He said his goodbye and left for Trafalgar House as the evening set in.</p><p>He barely heard Tom’s ramblings that night at dinner, Occasionally he interrupted to ask questions about the old house, when was the roof last re-thatched, and the like. Henry sensed his contemplative mood and crawled into his lap after dinner. It soothed him and left a feeling of peace, of being centered within. He excused himself early, truly tired, and tomorrow was yet another long day. Mary looked at him kindly, full of affection. He fell asleep almost immediately and dreamed of Charlotte together with him in the great old house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Love and Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney is spread thin. Sidney 1, Lady Denham 0. The Stringer lament.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Thirtieth of August, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sanditon</em>
</p><p>The first thought entering Sidney’s mind when he awoke was Charlotte. The second was money, perhaps in anticipation of his meeting with Lady Denham that afternoon, or the cold reality of how increasingly intertwined his financial affairs were with Tom’s, and how much of his time and attention were consumed in managing Tom’s finances rather than his own.</p><p>Sidney had liquidated all his holdings in Antigua when he left, having no desire to manage them from such a distance. The result was a respectable fortune he then invested in stocks and numerous long and short term ventures. He quickly began his business of exporting British goods such as textiles and hardware, especially to the colonies newly acquired at the end of the long war with France, and importing goods such as wines and oils from Portugal and Italy, and wrought iron from Sweden. He was not particular beyond avoiding goods that involved slave labor. The business was lucrative, but not without risk, and he excelled in managing those risks, therefore reaping the rewards.</p><p>When he first returned from Antigua, Tom asked him to invest in the Sanditon project. Despite Tom’s grand assurances, Sidney was fully aware profit, if any, would be long in the making, but Tom had made an investment in him all those years ago, so he put 5,000 pounds into what had now become the bottomless hole named Sanditon. Over time, Tom asked for more, loans he would repay he said, eventually totaling 2,000. Sidney understood he likely would never be reimbursed. Then the 3,000 in May that was to pay the workers and instead merely propped up Tom’s lavish lifestyle a few months longer. Now, Sidney had invested yet another 5,000 in the new company, and took on the task of overseeing the entire rebuild and beyond.</p><p>Most of his apprehension centered on how being his brother’s keeper might collide with his new life and responsibilities. And for today, he must keep his wits about him with Lady D. Despite her huffs and puffs, her investment to date was 40,000, a smaller sum than he had expected. The remainder of Tom’s outstanding obligations were owed to banks. The Campion 20,000 had at least saved Tom from falling even deeper in debt.</p><p>He rose, washed and dressed. Mary was still at the breakfast table with the children. He asked for her assistance in finding staff for Parker house. He thought they would need a housekeeper who cooked, a groomsman and handyman, a maid for Charlotte who had other duties, and a manservant for him with other duties as well. He and Arthur shared a valet at Bedford Place, mostly to maintain their wardrobes, as Sidney preferred to dress himself, believing it ridiculous for a grown and able man to passively sit while another grown man put his stockings on for him. No doubt the valet and other staff would stay in London.</p><p>The old house, nestled in its sheltered hollow, sat illuminated from behind by the morning sun, the orchards heavy with fruit, the meadows covered in dew glistening like tiny gems across the tall grasses. Sidney met again with Hillier, requesting the walls, floors and windows be thoroughly washed, all rugs beaten and aired.</p><p>The ropes on the master bed were in fine condition, topped with three layers of mattresses, chaff-filled on the bottom, flocking in the center, and the top mattress of down, ticking in good repair on all. He directed they be thoroughly shaken and aired, along with the curtains. He would add a fourth top mattress of fresh down. Enough furniture remained in the house for the two of them to start. Once Charlotte arrived, they could decide the rest together.</p><p>Sidney thanked Hillier and bade him keep an account of all his time and expenditures for reimbursement, then left by noon and headed to the burn site. The progress he saw pleased him, and he intended to tell Stringer just that, but he was nowhere in sight. Fred Robinson approached him. “Mr Parker, sir, good to see you.”</p><p>“Mr Robinson, excellent headway being made. Is Mr Stringer about?”</p><p>“You don’t know sir, about James Stringer? He said he wrote to you.”</p><p>“I’ve not been in Town for a week now, perhaps it arrived after I left. Can you fill me in?”</p><p>“He gave his notice, sir. Moved to London himself to start an apprenticeship at an architectural firm. He figured there was no construction to happen here soon, so he thought it in his best interest.”</p><p>“I see. Well, good for him, I wish him luck. Have you been acting as foreman, then?”</p><p>“Indeed I have sir.”</p><p>“Do you wish to make it a permanent position?”</p><p>“Indeed, I would!”</p><p>“Very well, then. I will arrange for a contract acknowledging your new position and duties, and we will start your foreman’s pay from the day you took over, which was…?”</p><p>“Last Wednesday, sir, the 24<sup>th</sup>.”</p><p>Sidney nodded in acknowledgement. “I will be residing mostly in Sanditon starting next month. We can work out the details for the start of construction later on. Is there anything you need from me right now? I believe all the payments are up to date. Did Mr Stringer leave you my London address?”</p><p>“He did.”</p><p>“Good. I leave tomorrow and will return within a fortnight.”</p><p>“Begging your pardon, Mr Parker. Is it true, sir, the rumor flying about town this morning that you and Miss Heywood are to be wed?” He watched Sidney Parker’s face change in the blink of an eye from serious man of business to giddy schoolboy.</p><p>“Yes, yes we are. Well, it certainly didn’t take long for that to get out, did it?”</p><p>“Congratulations, then, Mr Parker and to Miss Heywood. But I thought you were to wed a lady in London.”</p><p>“Ah, thank you. Yes, well, I was released from that obligation, and Miss Heywood and I… decided to continue from where we were before the fire. So, I’ll be on my way…”</p><p>“Mr Parker, I want you to know that when the time comes to start new work and put a crew together, we should not have any trouble doing so, sir. The men are happy with how you treat them, fair and honest and all. We thank you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr Robinson. Keep up the good work.”</p><p>He had just enough time to make his appointment with Lady D. He was ushered in to a smaller reception room, not the cavernous black and gold sitting room.</p><p>She kept him waiting for some time before swishing into the room in a rustle of silk taffeta.</p><p>“I am displeased you have taken so long to see me, Mr Sidney.”</p><p>“Good afternoon Lady Denham, I apologize for my absence, but I have been unable able to come to Sanditon with any frequency the last two months. Are you displeased with the progress, may I ask?”</p><p>“Progress? What progress?”</p><p>“Why the settling of all outstanding accounts, workers’ pay, vendor invoices. Now the wreckage is over half cleared, which is where we must start in order to fully assess the damage. An insurance company would have done exactly the same. What were your expectations?”</p><p>“And what of the rebuilding?”</p><p>“The weather will soon change so we believe it is best to fully clear and secure the site for the winter months, then begin building again in the spring.”</p><p>“And I have been led to believe you have the assets do so.”</p><p>“A management and holding company exists now, funded by several anonymous investors, and I am the administrator of that company, yes.”</p><p>“Are you also an investor?”</p><p>“I am, but I may not divulge the names of the others.”</p><p>“Well, I happen to know Lord Babington is one.”</p><p>“That was his choice to inform you, Lady Denham.”</p><p>“And what is this I read in the London society pages that you and Mrs Campion are no longer engaged? And now the rumor this morning that you and Miss Heywood are to be married?”</p><p>“Mrs Campion released me from my obligation, by mutual agreement, amicably. She will be marrying Count Mendorff from Bavaria very soon in Paris, I understand.”</p><p>“So now that you have lost her, you pick <em>Miss Heywood</em>, of all people? Makes no sense. I grant you she’s a pretty little thing, but hardly the equal of a Mrs Campion.”</p><p>He bristled. “Lady Denham, one can hardly lament losing something one never wanted to begin with. I am happy to be free of my obligation to Mrs Campion and elated to be marrying Miss Heywood. Our marriage makes sense to <em>us</em>. I was not aware my choice of wife was a qualification to perform the work.”</p><p>“I do not care for your tone, Mr Sidney. You are very lucky Lord Babington encouraged me not to call in my investment just yet because I have half a mind to do so this minute. I have been very patient, far more than your brother deserves. The poor house is too good for him.”</p><p>He knew this was sport to her, a form of entertainment she played with Tom at his expense because it amused her, just as she had done with Georgiana at the pineapple luncheon. At that moment, Sidney Parker did not wish to continue her game. He was successful more often than not at playing cards because he knew how to bluff. He did have the assets in his control to pay the Lady in full, although it wasn’t ideal, but he also believed she held the weaker hand simply because of who she was.</p><p>“Lady Denham, if you want to call in your investment, I am at liberty to pay you in full. It will mean that in addition to substantially slowing the rebuild, there will be no reason to hold tributes to you, or name a plaza, street or building after you, no ceremonies in your honor. You will have no say over any aspect of the project now or in the future, nor will you receive any profit when profit is made. Nothing in Sanditon will honor your memory but your asses. So say the word. I will have your investment returned to you.”</p><p>Lady Denham appeared frozen in her chair. A spike of fear ran up his spine. Had he miscalculated? He was skilled at keeping his face composed and unconcerned when gambling; he used all his strength of will to do so now. They stared at each other, waiting to see who would blink first.</p><p>He did not.</p><p>“Well, Mr Sidney, you must have a large sum at your disposal.”</p><p>“It is more than your investment of 40,000. I would rather see it put to use as it was intended, but if you continue to threaten to make my brother and his family destitute, I will have no choice.”</p><p>“I have no intention of seeing Mary Parker and her four little children destitute. But you need to keep that brother of yours under control.”</p><p>“I have every intention of doing so. I will be occupied for some time with my wedding, setting up my household and…being happily married. I am sure Miss Heywood has every intention of sending you an invitation to our wedding, and I hope you attend.”</p><p>“I will attend.”</p><p>“As I said, the site will remain inactive over the winter months, but I will give you regular updates when we proceed again. My wife and I will spend the majority of our time here, in Sanditon. We will reside at my ancestral home. If there is nothing else you need from me, I ask for your permission to take my leave.”</p><p>“Very well. I shall look forward to your wedding.”</p><p>He bowed and left.</p><p>As he rode off, what he wanted and needed was far away in Willingden, so he settled for second best, plunged himself into the cold sea at the coves, and went back to Trafalgar House to write her a letter.</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Willingden</em>
</p><p>The afternoon post brought Charlotte an unexpected letter from London. From James Stringer. Deciding to take the apprenticeship, he left Sanditon and went to London. His letter was full of observations about the strange goings on in London, as it was his very first time there, and the firm, his work, the people he worked with. And then it took a decidedly romantic turn that took her back to Sidney’s words, <em>He was, and perhaps still is in love with you. You do realize that?</em></p><p>She had never intended for James to think she held that sort of affection for him. What she felt was sisterly; she admired how he strove to raise himself up, his ambition, his talent. She realized then, during the cricket she had flirted with him, but the reasons were all caught up in her feelings for Sidney, not for James. She chastised herself for being a foolish girl no more sophisticated than the Beaufort sisters. All the things James said to her, which should have alerted her to how he felt, came flooding back. What she felt was...awful. She had to write to him, and hurt him, again, she knew that now.</p><p>She sought Alison and confided in her. “Papa never would have agreed to him. It would be as if you married one of his tenants,” she said.</p><p>“Things are different in Sanditon. It is fine for a gentleman’s daughter to dance with a shopkeeper or a stonemason's son. I never thought much of it. But I never contemplated marrying him. Nothing of the sort. I did not care for him that way, even if he had been an acceptable match.”</p><p>“Is that because you love Sidney?”</p><p>“I do not know. I cannot erase that I love Sidney, or think passed that. James is bettering himself, and he will raise his standing, I know he will. But another woman will love him, not me.”</p><p>“Then you must write him and let him know you are marrying Sidney.”</p><p>‘Yes, I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My apologies to all Stringer fans. With the British social classes as they were then, James never stood a chance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Universe Can Move in Strange Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preparations continue. Francis receives a letter.</p><p> </p><p><strong>The Thirty-First of August</strong> through <strong>the Tenth of September, 1819</strong></p><p>
  <em>On the Road to London</em>
</p><p>A small feeling of accomplishment was Sidney’s traveling companion back to London. He relished the uninterrupted time with his own thoughts, only the sound of his horse’s hooves and occasional whinny in his ears. He told Charlotte he had <em>plans</em> for their wedding night, and of course he had a head full of fantasies, but…he was a man with an eye for detail, and he wanted that first time to be perfect. He saw it as his first time, too, with the woman he loved. Scenarios played out in his imagination. The thought of slowly removing every item of her wedding dress certainly had its appeal, but the one he settled on had Charlotte entering their bed chamber dressed for his eyes only, a garment only he would ever see her wearing.</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Willingden</em>
</p><p>In between writing invitations and a letter to James Stringer, Charlotte sorted through all her worldly possessions, packing trunks, preparing to move to her own home, deciding what to take, what to leave, what she needed to acquire. Mid-week, a letter from Sidney arrived and a package straight from Susan’s modiste, the first of the three dresses, cap sleeved with a gently scooped neckline, the waist gathered under the bust. The diaphanous white silk tulle overdress was embroidered with rosebud garlands in gold chenille thread along the neckline and hem. It floated atop a silk under dress the color of rich golden cream. There was an accompanying straight cut pelisse in the cream-colored silk with gold braid trimming on shoulder and side seams. It was customary at the time, for a woman’s wedding dress to be a fine gown she could wear again, and this gown was perfect.</p><p>“I think you have your wedding dress,” Mrs Heywood said. “It will be lovely with my veil.”</p><p>As soon as Charlotte could, she left for a walk out into the meadows. After tucking into a shady nook, she broke the seal and opened Sidney’s letter, his hand so much like he was, bold downstrokes, elegant upward lines, slight flourishes on an end letter now and then.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sanditon   30 August</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My beloved Charlotte,                                                                         </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I head to London early tomorrow, satisfied I have completed my necessary tasks in the last two days. The date for our wedding is confirmed. Georgiana is settled in Trafalgar House, the same room you occupied this summer past. Lady D met with, more on that later, but do not forget to send her an invitation to the wedding and the breakfast. The work at the terrace is proceeding at a good pace.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But of most interest, I had two visits to our new home, and think you will be pleased. I had not been inside since before I left for Antigua! Such memories stirred in me upon entering, I can scarcely describe. Oh, my love, it is in fine condition. I could see you there as I walked about, how well it will suit you. I am having it washed floor to ceiling, and asked Mary for assistance in locating reliable staff, but you shall decide how all will be in your home. I foresee at least two trips from London, and will hire a wagon for one. I also thought we could keep the curricle. It will be suitable for trips into Sanditon, as we are two miles out. So many things I want to discuss with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I shall procure the license and visit my solicitor regarding the marriage articles first thing upon my return to the city. Your father and I have discussed this. It is a displeasing task, turning marriage into a business agreement, but it must be done to protect you and our children.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What may I bring you from London? Send me a list of anything and everything as quickly as you can. Should I buy you a pair of satin slippers to walk the aisle in? How many barleycorns are your feet? What color would you like? Do I sound like a man in love? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How I miss you! Two days are as two years would be. When you are back in my arms, I will be home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your ever devoted,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S</em>
</p><p> </p><p>How did he know she did not yet have slippers? She thought she would buy them in Sanditon, at the same shoemaker where she found her blue ones. Mama had just been speaking of it, how brides save their wedding shoes as a keepsake with notes inscribed in the instep. She would write to him tonight. Oh, Sidney. For some time, she lay on her back gazing up into the blue sky and billowy white clouds.</p><p>In the next few days, the two other dresses arrived from London. Mrs Heywood put together a small trunk of linens and other household items. Papa met with his solicitor and arranged for her dowry and pin money. Now all she needed to do was wait.</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>A small mountain of correspondence both business and personal awaited Sidney when he arrived at Bedford Place, which reminded him he would need to inform numerous people and entities of his move. There was a packet from Eliza’s solicitor with his copies of the papers gifting her investment. That was a relief. There was the letter from Stringer, exactly as Robinson had described. He would send Stringer’s current address to Charlotte. He hesitated to say anything in his letter to her until he read whatever Stringer had sent. He wanted her to know he trusted her, that he was not a petty man.</p><p>The first day back, after his errands for the license, with his solicitor, and the jeweler for the rings, he simply caught up with a week’s worth of paperwork for his business. Diana and Arthur were happy to see him, and he them. He asked Diana to accompany him to find the special peignoir for Charlotte. She took him to several shops, finally at Harding, Howell &amp; Co he found exactly what he wanted, a simple calf length satin gown, sleeveless and graceful, with a satin robe, floor length and long sleeves, the yoke decorated with simple floral appliques, silk ribbons to hold it closed. The color was the palest rose pink.</p><p>“Sidney,” Diana said, “This is beautiful. I am… blushing.”</p><p>“Does the gentleman wish it sent?” the clerk asked.</p><p>“No, thank you, I will take it with me.”</p><p>###</p><p>In the days that followed, he arranged for crates to be packed, made more purchases, including a carriage, as he had not one himself. He finally felt confident he would manage to get everything done. It seemed there was always <em>something</em> to do.</p><p>He received a letter from Charlotte, in her delicate but firm hand. Yes, she would love slippers. Here was her size and the color. Nothing else was necessary at the moment. And how she loved his description of their home, and how she longed to see it, and him, and how she dreamed of him every night. Then she wrote Shakespeare’s sonnet 43. She said an idle thought about her dreams led her to it the second night after their farewell on the clifftops. After she read it, she knew they would be together again.</p><p>
  <em>I count the days, my dearest love, until I am entirely yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C</em>
</p><p>###</p><p>Sir Francis sorted through his afternoon post. There was a letter in a hand he did not recognize. He opened it, and began reading. His heart pounded; his entrails writhed. <em>DAMN</em>. He left for Bedford Place, taking a roundabout way, checking over his shoulder to see he was not followed.</p><p>Arthur was at home, thankfully. “Francis. Jolly good.” Francis was pale, his expression drawn. “Whatever is the matter?”</p><p>“I must speak to you, privately.”</p><p>“Come into Sidney’s study; he’s not about right now.”</p><p>Arthur led him upstairs and closed the door. “Francis, what is it?”</p><p>He handed him the letter.</p><p>Arthur read. Then reread. He looked up at Francis. “How?”</p><p>“I do not know. We’ve been so careful. My staff is carefully chosen. We’ve done nothing here that would have aroused suspicion. I am at a loss.”</p><p>“We need to speak with Diana.”</p><p>“Arthur, no…it isn’t fair to her.”</p><p>“I think she shall be the judge of that.”</p><p>Diana was reading in the sitting room. “Sister, will you come to the study, please?”</p><p>She read the letter and looked at them with steely resolve. “You write this dissolute back, Francis, and tell him you are soon to announce your engagement, and any further correspondence will be turned over to the authorities.”</p><p>‘Diana…”</p><p>“I have spoken. I will not allow this. Our travels will be our honeymoon with my dear brother. And if some suave continental man decides he wishes a tryst with a married woman, I have no objections. You said there were arrangements made in these marriages, then we will have ours. We will not eclipse Sidney and Charlotte’s wedding, but it will happen, and soon. Am I clear?”</p><p>###</p><p>Sidney arrived back home late that afternoon. ‘Ah, brother, can we have a word?” asked Arthur.</p><p>Back up into the study Arthur, Diana went with Sidney. Arthur had already informed Francis and Diana that Sidney knew, guessed, the nature of their relationship. There seemed no need to hide it from him. “So we will be gone for some time. We do not know how that will affect you here in the townhouse, as the only one left using it for some time, and not very often at that.”</p><p>“Least of our worries. We need you to be safe. Who would have guessed that you two would be the true <em>bohémiens,</em> and the rogue Sidney Parker would be a settled married man?” He wrapped them both in an embrace. “I welcome Francis to the family, whatever form that may take.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The End of the Road is in Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read an interview sometime back with Justin Young about ep 7. He stated it was not about Sidney choosing between the two women, but deciding what kind of man he wished to be. I took that and ran, wanting to include it somewhere here. It seemed appropriate just now, as perhaps Charlotte's last vestiges of fear that he would hurt her again have risen, so I had her ask him. I have read multitudes of comments (everywhere Sanditon is discussed) that the river he could not step into again was Eliza. I never saw it that way. The river is as it is in Siddhartha -- eternity, the journey, life. The imagery of boats was prevalent here, the boat race with the children, the regatta, Eliza talking about other very fine regattas she had been to, the rowing scene. I loved the idea of his two choices being boats he can take down the river of life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all comes together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Tenth of September, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>Sidney had hoped to leave that morning, but too many loose ends were yet to be tied. He had already made one trip with a hired wagon, taking the curricle and his horse, then riding back with the wagon drivers. Mary had located a capable stableman looking for a position due to a sudden change of circumstances with his former employers. Sidney liked him immediately and hired him on the spot, allowing the curricle and horses to stay at the Parker house.</p><p>He had sent and received posts from Charlotte. She and Alison were to leave Willingden that morning. The rings were delayed, he had finally picked them up the day before. The goldsmith commented how unusual it was for a gentleman to have a wedding ring. “Yes, I suppose I’m an unusual fellow,” Sidney told him. Once he learned the color of her dress, he purchased a waistcoat to match.</p><p>He had sent two posts to Crowe and not heard back. And Diana was to marry Francis. And he received word his latest shipment from Portugal was delayed for several weeks. The new carriage, a chariot with team of four, was ready for the journey if he could ever finish with last minute details.</p><p>Mid-morning, Crowe stopped by, early for him to be about, and he did look a bit bleary-eyed.</p><p>“Parker! I caught you before your journey. Good God, man. I’m the only sane one left?”</p><p>They embraced and slapped each other’s backs. “You are coming to my wedding, are you not?”</p><p>“Of course,” he said with his sardonic grin, “how could I resist the <em>delights </em>of Sanditon? But let me ask, may I bring a guest?”</p><p>“Well, certainly, I have no doubt Charlotte would not object. Who is it?”</p><p>“Miss Clara Brereton. I’ve been seeing her frequently since my last journey out there.”</p><p>“Miss Brereton is aware Lady Denham will also be in attendance?”</p><p>“I don’t think she cares, man. Not about that old witch. Lady D cannot stop someone from entering the town. Clara is<em> my </em>guest.”</p><p>Sidney sighed and rubbed his chin. “Crowe. I want no incidents at my wedding or the celebration after. You must make it clear to her. No baiting Lady D, no unpleasant remarks. She needs to stay clear. I cannot control what Lady D does or says, but I ask you to see that Miss Brereton does not provoke her or respond to provocation. If it happens, I will have to ask you both to leave. Am I understood?”</p><p>“Understood. I’ll speak to Clara, but I do not believe any misconduct will come from her side. You have my word.”</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Willingden</em>
</p><p>The old Heywood carriage was packed to the hilt that morning. The last of Charlotte’s belongings would come with the rest of the family in a few days. The ride was pleasant, the day fair. Charlotte spoke of Sanditon in such detail, by the time they arrived mid-afternoon, Alison felt she had spent the summer there herself. Charlotte’s heart was nearly bursting to see Sidney.</p><p>Mary, Georgiana and the children greeted them when the carriage arrived. Alicia and Jenny could not stop hopping up and down, so happy to see Charlotte back. “Admiral Eywood! Admiral Eywood!” Henry immediately focused on Alison, all shy smiles and giggles, then took her hand as they walked inside.</p><p>“Georgiana,” Mary asked, “would you see Alison up to the room she and Charlotte will share.” After they reached the top of the stairs, she said, “Sidney hasn’t arrived yet. He thought he might be delayed. He was out earlier this week with a wagon load. I’m sure he’ll be here tomorrow, if not tonight. He has been working so hard to get everything ready for you. I have never seen him so happy, Charlotte.”</p><p>After they changed from their traveling clothes and had tea, Charlotte took Alison down to the beach for a stroll. Alison was wide-eyed and giggling at her first visit to the sea, just as Charlotte had been a few months earlier. How quickly her life had changed.</p><p> </p><p><strong>The Eleventh </strong>through<strong> the Nineteenth of September, 1819</strong></p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>Carriage loaded, ready to go, Sidney took a last look around. Arthur and Diana were poised to say goodbye, all was heading forward. Then Francis arrived.</p><p>“Ah, Sidney, so glad I was in time. I will be quick; I know you need to head out. I received word from my nephew, well, he isn’t actually my nephew, but I call him that, Mr Charles Copeland. He was the ward of my sister’s husband, Lord Ruthven, all grown up now, four and twenty, I believe. He will be in Town during the time of your wedding, and I wondered if he might accompany us. He’s a good fellow, breeds horses up in the North, polite company I assure you.”</p><p>Sidney clapped Francis on the shoulder, “Francis, your family is now our family. I will let Charlotte know.”</p><p>And with that, embraces and safe travel wishes, Sidney left for Sanditon.</p><p>He had but one coachman, so he would also drive to give the man time to rest. They left at just after 9:00 in the morning, so if he pushed and the roads were good, he would arrive before sunset, or at least before dark. They stopped several times to rest the horses, made good time most of the way, and at dusk they pulled in front of Trafalgar House. He retrieved his valise, asked Tom’s stableman to secure the carriage, tend to the horses and give the driver a meal and a place to sleep. Then he stepped inside, where his family waited.</p><p>###</p><p>
  <em>Sanditon</em>
</p><p>As he had so many times in the past, Sidney woke to the familiar ceiling at the Crown Hotel. They had all been up late, he and Charlotte especially, but the look of relief and love on her face when he came through the door made every taxing hour of the past fortnight disappear. He rose and began the day.</p><p>Mary sat with the children in the breakfast room. She answered his question before he could ask. “She is upstairs with Alison. She’ll be right down. Do not fuss today, Sidney, most of the planning is done. There are several good candidates for the servants you seek. We can talk of it later. For now, you two just enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mary. Before I forget, there will be two more coming to the breakfast, if it makes any difference. Francis is bringing his nephew, and Crowe is bringing Miss Brereton.”</p><p>“Clara Brereton? Oh dear. Will you tell Lady Denham?”</p><p>“Charlotte and I will discuss it.”</p><p>“Discuss what?” she smiled from the doorway.</p><p>“Everything and nothing,” he teased. “Good morning, are you ready to see your new home?”</p><p>“So very ready, Mr Parker!”</p><p>When they stepped outside, a shiny black chariot pulled by four handsome bays stood waiting. “Our new carriage, do you like it?”</p><p>“It’s beautiful! You are a magician. All these things appearing!”</p><p>He grinned. “That may be true, but today I am the driver. Would you like to sit with me or would you feel safer inside?”</p><p>“With you, of course!”</p><p>He helped her up, then took a seat beside her, “Hold on!”</p><p>She laughed and slipped her arm through his. “Why is there no driver?”</p><p>“He’s gone back to London. We have to hire coachmen, and quite a few others.”</p><p>“We have time.”</p><p>“Yes,” he said, “we do.”</p><p>As they approached the old house silhouetted in the morning sun, Sidney observed her and smiled. She loved it already, he knew.</p><p>She rambled about the garden while trunks were unloaded, then he took her hand in his and led her inside. They stood at the entrance to the great room, her eyes drinking it all in. From behind, he wrapped his arms about her shoulders, kissing her in his favorite spot below her ear. “Welcome home. Are you pleased?”</p><p>“It’s… it feels like <em>home</em>.”</p><p>“Come on, see it all.”</p><p>To see her enraptured made him doubly so. He told her stories from his childhood as they went room to room. He saved the master chamber for last. “What a magnificent bed!” Her fingers traced the patterns in a carved wooden post. “And the curtains. Such fine brocade. Has it always been here?”</p><p>“So I was told, since my great grandfather built the house.”</p><p>“Generations of Parkers created right here… even you.” Her gaze went from the bed to him. She rested her hands on his chest and smoothed his lapel, saying with playful seriousness, “Are we up to the task of continuing the long line?”</p><p>A smile touched the corners of his mouth. One hand traveled around her waist; the other stroked her hair. “An enterprise I eagerly await.”</p><p>Before they left, he pulled from a trunk the box with her wedding slippers, white satin pumps with tiny heels, embroidered with tiny gold roses. “Sidney, they are perfect.”</p><p>“Shall we try them on you?” He seated her in a chair, kneeled down on his haunches and put her foot in his lap, untying her laces and removing her shoe. “Now I have your foot, you cannot escape me.” He caressed it, sliding his hand over, then kneaded her arch with his thumb. She closed her eyes and sighed. “Do you like that?” he asked.</p><p>“Very much.”</p><p>“I learned in Antigua.”</p><p>“You might be sorry you showed me.”</p><p>He grinned. “Never. Something that makes you close your eyes and sigh? I think not. Now, does the shoe fit the bride?” He slipped it on. It fit perfectly.</p><p>###</p><p>In the days that followed, the puzzle pieces grew fewer, the picture emerged. Staff for the old Parker House was hired, trunks opened and contents put in their places. Apartments for the out of town guests were prepared. The wedding breakfast would be served in the Sanditon assembly rooms, and later Tom would host a celebration with dancing and merriment for the entire community, which no one was expecting the newlyweds to stay for at any length.</p><p>He asked about James Stringer, if he was coming. She told him about the letter from James, and her reply. He wrote back that he would try to take leave from his new apprenticeship, but he was not sure.</p><p>“Give him some time," Sidney said. "He’ll come round.”</p><p>They debated what to do about Lady Denham. Charlotte felt obligated to visit anyway, with Alison, and sent a note asking to call on the Lady.</p><p>The footman brought the two sisters into the drawing room, where Alison appeared to have the identical reaction to the grandiose décor that Charlotte had months earlier. Then the Lady herself bustled in, surrounded by volumes of ruffles and lace.</p><p>“So, Miss Heywood, you have come to call. And who is this?”</p><p>“Lady Denham, I am honored to see you again. This is my younger sister, Miss Alison Heywood.”</p><p>“So now your family is sending another to find a wealthy husband?”</p><p>Alison was unsure how to respond. “It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Denham. I am here to assist my sister with her wedding.”</p><p>“Yes, to Sidney Parker. One minute he’s engaged to the wealthiest widow in the country, then he’s engaged to <em>you, </em>Miss Heywood. How do you explain that? Is he duty-bound to marry you for some reason?”</p><p>“Lady Denham, I do not understand.”</p><p>“Are you carrying his child?”</p><p>Both Charlotte and Alison blushed scarlet. When she recovered her composure, Charlotte spoke in a slow, deliberate voice. “No, Lady Denham, I am not. But even if I were, I cannot see how that would be of your concern. In truth, Mr Parker and I had an understanding before the Midsummer Ball. The series of events, including Edward Denham’s outburst, prevented Mr Parker from asking for my hand that night as he wished to do. Recall you asked him to remove your nephew from the assembly rooms.”</p><p>Lady Denham glared at her, but Charlotte continued. “Then came the fire. And after, when you spoke of debtor’s prison for Mr Tom Parker, Sidney went to London to attempt to satisfy your demands. In the end, he obligated himself to Mrs Campion as security for her investment. He acted to spare his brother, Mary and the children from penury.”</p><p>The Lady scoffed. “Poppycock, Miss Heywood, Mr Sidney was to marry Mrs Campion for her money all because of me?”</p><p>“It was a business arrangement, Lady Denham. Had you allowed more time for us to find a solution, the circumstances would have been different. But a change of events freed him from the obligation and the concern for his brother. And so we are to marry, as we had wished to do before.”</p><p>“So you are marrying for <em>love</em>, are you?”</p><p>“Yes, we are. And we do hope to see you at our wedding on Monday. My family would be most happy to meet you.”</p><p>Lady Denham regarded the two earnest young ladies before her. She thought of Lord Babington’s words to her about his investment in Sanditon and Tom Parker. Of Sidney Parker’s ire a fortnight ago. Of Esther’s words, <em>It turned you into a cruel, miserly old woman who will die unloved and unmourned.</em></p><p>“Yes, yes, I will be there. I meant you no harm, Miss Heywood. And you will be living out at the old Parker House?”</p><p>“Most of the time. We will go into Town periodically for Mr Parker’s business.”</p><p>“I’ve known Mr Sidney since he was a little boy. All the Parkers. The father was a good man. Mother indulged them too much. I wish well for you and your happiness with Mr Sidney, my dear.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lady Denham, that means a great deal to me. Have you heard from Lady Babington? Theirs was a lovely wedding.”</p><p>“No, nothing yet. Post takes time from the continent.”</p><p>“And before we leave, I…I would like to let you know, Mr Parker’s old friend, Mr Crowe has a friendship with Miss Clara Brereton now. They met here, in Sanditon at the first ball. He is bringing her as his guest to our wedding.”</p><p>“Why should I care about that? She is nothing to me.”</p><p>“I simply wanted to avoid an unpleasant surprise for you.”</p><p>“As long as she doesn’t ask me for money, I have no cares.”</p><p>“We will not keep you any longer. Good day to you. If you are ever out our way, I do hope you call.”</p><p>“I just might do that, Miss Heywood, but by then you will be Mrs Parker.”</p><p>“Is she always so unpleasant?” Alison asked as they walked back.</p><p>“Sometimes more than others. Sidney upset her recently, so I suppose it will take time restore her opinion of us.”</p><p>###</p><p>The Heywoods arrived, seven altogether. Five of the little ones were left in care of nannies and the housekeeper. For the breakfast, they brought fresh cider from the orchards and hard cider. Jars of preserves and other delights from the country. The Londoners arrived, Arthur and Diana, Francis with his nephew, Charles Copeland, a striking man with a head of copper-colored curls and bright blue eyes. Sidney had told no one but Charlotte about the impending marriage between Francis and Diana. They wished to announce it themselves when the time was right.</p><p>Sidney moved from the Crown Hotel into the house, but stayed in his old room from boyhood until the wedding. Every morning he drove the curricle in, which Charlotte now loved to drive. Lady Susan arrived Saturday evening.</p><p>The next morning, all attended Sunday service. Reverend Hankins delivered yet another of his indefinably awkward sermons about blossoming young women. He spoke to Sidney afterwards, balking at the uncommon nature of a two ring ceremony. Sidney reminded the Reverend that it was most curious how rumors of his marriage to Miss Heywood had spread across the town very next morning after Sidney had secured the date. Did the Reverend have any idea who started the rumors? The Reverend remembered he had indeed heard of two ring ceremonies and would be happy to comply.</p><p>Late morning, Sidney and Charlotte slipped out unnoticed amid the hustle and bustle of preparations, and walked up to the clifftops as they had done the morning of the Midsummer ball. Reaching the spot where they shared their first kiss, he stretched out on the grass and beckoned her to join him. They shared contented silence, contemplating the canopy of blue sky and how it folded at the horizon, meshing with the sea’s deeper hue. Charlotte spoke first.</p><p>“There is one thing we have yet to talk of.”</p><p>“And what is that?”</p><p>“About London, when we searched for Georgiana. How you had been so angry with me for how foolish I had been to come alone, and all we said in the carriage. And then how you unexpectedly changed, as if you had heard all I said to you about proper partings and paying Otis’s debts. And then the ball. You were so very attentive, saying I was more than equal to any woman there.”</p><p>“I told you the truth. You were. <em>You are</em>.” He lay flat on his back now, looking up at the sky, listening to her.</p><p>“I was so confused by it all. Then I met Susan and simply babbled away to her, a complete stranger. She asked why I was befuddled, and I told her about you. That you…”</p><p>“Inspired an anger you did not know you possessed, but that my good opinion meant more than anyone else’s.”</p><p>“You heard? Most ungentlemanly, Mr Parker.” She pinched his arm playfully; he captured her hand and held it to his chest.</p><p>“I did. Guilty as charged. I was looking for you, heard your voice and stopped just before I entered the room. I was quite stunned, as you described exactly how I felt about you. Susan said you were in love with me, but you denied it. I admit, I was rather crushed by that, so I barreled in to set you straight.”</p><p>“But you were not in love with me, were you?”</p><p>“I think I was the same as you, befuddled. I knew I wanted you, but I was afraid to admit it was love. Then after we danced, there was Eliza. If I had been befuddled before, I was utterly confounded after that.”</p><p>“You left me then.”</p><p>“I did. I have no excuses, Charlotte.” He ran his hand up her arm, anguish in his expression. “I was overwhelmed. I felt guilty about you, but also compelled to find out about Eliza. After ten years, she appeared before me, what I had always thought I wanted. When I looked for you, Tom said you left, alone in the carriage. I was furious at him for sending you back in such a way. I walked back to Bedford Place, but you had retired already. Then you took your breakfast in your room. You barely spoke to me; then you, Georgiana and Tom left for Sanditon.”</p><p>“Tom seemed to think you and Mrs Campion were still in love. He spoke of little else all the way back. Georgiana and I pretended to be asleep so he would stop.”</p><p>“Yes, I supposed as much. I would not have returned to Sanditon then anyway; I had only gone out for the cricket. I had a shipment arriving. Eliza had asked me to call on her. I did see her several times. I was not intimate with her you know. She wanted me to kiss her, I knew, but I did not have… the desire, which surprised me. But was it wrong of me to try to find my feelings out?”</p><p>“No, I do not think so. But then you brought her to the regatta.”</p><p>“And we talked of that, of why I did. Truly, Charlotte, it was never a question of choosing between you and her, as if some sort of contest, but of <em>who</em> I was. Who I wanted to be. When I returned to Sanditon and saw Georgiana, she said men like me could not change. You and I met in the hallway, and I was overjoyed to see you, that you did not seem upset with me. Walking together was so easy, so natural. You knew exactly who I was. You had traveled with me to all those unseemly places in London. There was no pretense. I realized how much I had missed you. Then Eliza arrived. Later she said I was exactly the same as I ever was. But I knew I was not, and I told her so. That is when the Heraclitus quote came to me. All I could determine was the need to be with you, to talk with you.”</p><p>She rested on her knees now with her legs tucked under, facing him. He sat up, leaned in, his face next to hers. “At first I thought Eliza was the river in the analogy. She was not. The river is my life. I could not step back into my past because my life flows on. And <em>there</em> was my choice. Did I want to be the man who floated on the river in a rowboat with you, where we rowed through our life together? Be the man I was becoming whenever I was with you? Or did I want to continue to be the cold London dandy that you so aptly imitated, cutting through the river in a clipper ship in full sail, manned by servants, full of shallow people, becoming a man as shallow as they were. Because that would have been my life with Eliza.”</p><p>He put his forehead against hers. “Do I make any sense?”</p><p>“You make perfect sense.”</p><p>“I want this life, with you, I want to be this man. Tomorrow we will marry. I made the true, right choice. I will never regret it. Ever.”</p><p>###</p><p>There was still no sign of Crowe and Miss Brereton. Tom and Mary hosted a grand dinner at Trafalgar House that afternoon, with seventeen of them around the dining room table. The food was piled high, the mood ringing with celebration and laughter. Charlotte observed that Alison and Charles, who was seated beside her, were engaged in deep conversation the entire evening.</p><p>Then it was time to return to their respective lodgings. Tomorrow was the day, and they all must be up early. Charlotte walked with Sidney out to the waiting curricle. The next time they would see each other would be when she walked through the church doors tomorrow morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have seen conflicting information about the history of men wearing wedding bands. It became more widespread at the beginning of the 20th century, largely due to fewer men working at jobs that required manual labor, which made wearing rings impractical. A ring for the woman was mandatory during Georgian era in Britain, and I have read accounts that some men, presumably of the upper society, chose to wear a wedding band. I decided Sidney was that kind of guy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. End of Act V -- Weddings and Beyond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thanks for your wonderful comments. An epilogue will follow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding. The celebration. Francis 1, Lady Denham 0. Another wedding. Another catharsis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Twentieth of September, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sanditon</em>
</p><p>The day dawned clear and crisp, a touch of autumn in the air. All the Parkers and Heywoods were up and about. Sidney rose at first light, asked for a bath to be prepared, the warmth of the water settling his nerves. He was grateful that morning for the aid of his manservant, who shaved him clean of all stubble, tied his cravat, and applied a bit of pomade to tame his tenacious cowlick.</p><p>Sidney instructed the staff in careful detail how the bed chamber should be prepared, what he expected of them after he and Charlotte arrived. He left no stone unturned in his preparations. In her dressing room, he placed the box with her gown and robe. He checked no fewer than five times that he had the rings, and called for the curricle to be brought round.</p><p>At much the same time Sidney was sitting in a warm tub, Charlotte did the same. Alison packed Charlotte’s remaining trunk, which would be taken to the Parker House that morning. Mary, Georgiana and Mrs Heywood were finishing Charlotte’s bouquet, with white roses from the garden, sprigs of rosemary, ivy, tiny blue Veronica and Bach flowers from the meadows, all tied with white and gold ribbons.</p><p>Charlotte dried off; Alison bathed, as was the custom to make full use of a tub of warm water. “You and Mr Copeland seemed to have a good conversation last night.”</p><p>Alison turned bright red. She had not yet spoken to her sister about Mr Copeland. “We did. He is a charming gentleman. His mother died when he was a small child, then later his father when he was nine years. Lord Ruthven was his father’s dear boyhood friend, so he became Charles’ guardian, raising him as if he were his own son.”</p><p>“So he is not a peer, no title?”</p><p>“No just raised like one. He is a country gentleman.”</p><p>“Perhaps you might dance with him today.”</p><p>“Oh, I do hope so.”</p><p>When Charlotte and Alison were both in their dresses, Alison’s a robin’s egg blue, they moved to putting up Charlotte’s hair. The four ladies watched as Mary’s lady’s maid fashioned Charlotte’s curls to fit just right under her bonnet of white silk tulle stretched over a cane frame, adorned with waxed orange blossoms, draped with Mrs Heywood’s own tulle wedding veil with lace edging. She wore her locket and matching earrings, slid into her satin slippers, and donned the pelisse, as the morning was cool.</p><p>“What a beautiful bride you are, Charlotte,” Mary exclaimed.</p><p>Then, as if by agreement, Charlotte and her mother were alone. “You are my first daughter to be married,” Mama said. “I have only a small bit of advice. First, never let the sun set on your anger, and never take it to your marriage bed. Second, you have lived around farm animals, you understand the act. I do not need to explain it to you. Just remember there is natural joy in it. Your Sidney is a good man, and I can tell he will be attentive to you. The women who say it is a chore are wrong. Between a husband and wife who love each other, it is no such thing. It will be a bit uncomfortable the first time, but that is brief. And now, my lovely daughter, marry your fine man and enjoy your life.”</p><p><em>Dear Mama. She said exactly the right thing</em>, <em>not too much, not too little</em>, Charlotte thought.</p><p>She squeezed her mother’s hands and kissed her cheek. “Thank you, Mama!”</p><p>Everyone left for the church except Charlotte, Alison and their father, who would make the short trip in the Heywood carriage.</p><p>With Arthur by his side, Sidney stood, composed and quiet, at the front of the church. He was as handsome as ever in his black cutaway tail coat, waistcoat of cream and gold India silk brocade, and black trousers. The guests had all assembled. The church doors opened, and in rushed Mr Crowe and Miss Brereton, Crowe with a sheepish grin as they slid into a back pew.</p><p>Murmurs rippled through the small assembled company of close family and friends. Arthur placed his hand on Sidney’s shoulder a whispered to him, “Courage brother, she will arrive any moment.” Sidney checked the rings in his watch pocket.</p><p>At last, the church doors opened and Alison stepped through, followed by Mr Heywood looking every inch the fine country gentleman that he was, with a radiant Charlotte on his arm. Her path down the aisle to Sidney was smooth and straight, unlike the bumpy, twisting course that led them there. He waited for her, adoration in his eyes. Mr Heywood took her hand from his arm and placed it on Sidney’s. “Take good care of my girl,” he said gently, then nodded and took his place in the pew next to his wife.</p><p>They did not beam with bright smiles; their expressions spoke in a language known only to them. Cocooned within the gossamer threads, their fingers laced together, they turned to face Reverend Hankins, who began the service from <em>the Book of Common Prayer.</em> When the time came, they faced each and said their vows. Sidney handed the rings to the reverend, who said the prayer over them. With their vows, they placed a ring on each other’s finger.</p><p>After the ceremony, they proceeded to enter the “lines” in the register book, Alison and Arthur as their witnesses. Charlotte Heywood signed her name for the last time. The copy of the papers, signed by all, was given to the bride to keep as proof of her marriage.</p><p>“Well done, you two!” Arthur cried. “Let us have food and celebration. And cake!”</p><p>The church doors were opened, and out the newlyweds came to the cheers of well-wishers, rose petals strewn. The wedding breakfast at the Sanditon assembly room was lavish and festive, with hot buttered rolls, buttered toast, smoked meats, eggs, fruits, cider, hot chocolate, wine all set out on tables so guests could help themselves and sit wherever they wished. And the wedding cake, soaked in brandy and covered with browned marzipan crust was exquisite. Musicians would come later for more merriment and dancing.</p><p>Many more attended the breakfast than the actual wedding, as was the custom. As the hall filled with people, the newlyweds found themselves separated frequently. Crowe made his apologies to Sidney for the late arrival at the ceremony. He and Clara had broken the Sunday travel ban to make it out in time. The two seemed on most familiar terms and Sidney wondered if his old friend Crowe had a change of heart about women. Clara gave Lady Denham a brief curtsy and smile, then paid no more attention to her for the duration.</p><p>James Stringer had come after all, offering Charlotte warm congratulations but with a downcast face. So very bittersweet for her because she respected and liked James, and felt she may have inadvertently misled him. He brightened when she inquired about his new position, giving them the chance to share their mutual interest.</p><p>A bit shyly he said, “One of the architects at the firm has taken a liking to me, inviting me to his home for dinner a few times. His daughter, Lucy, is most pleasant company. I hope perhaps when I make something of myself she will take an interest in me.”</p><p>“Oh, Mr Stringer, that sounds wonderful. And you will make a fine architect. I am sure of that.”</p><p>Sidney appeared at her side. ‘Mr Stringer. Glad you could join us.”</p><p>“Congratulations, Mr Parker. I did receive your reply to my letter, so you know.”</p><p>“Yes, I am sorry I took so long, I had been out of London for over a week.”</p><p>“But you will live here now, I understand.”</p><p>“Yes,” Charlotte said. “At the old Parker House.”</p><p>“Ah,” said James, “Your old family home, Mr Parker. It’s a fine house.”</p><p>“It is. Are you here for long?” Charlotte asked.</p><p>“No, I’ll leave first thing in the morning.”</p><p>“Oh Mr Stringer, good luck to you. I’m so happy you came.”</p><p>He smiled and nodded to her and Sidney. “Thank you for asking me. Well, I will say hello to the other guests.”</p><p>“Was it all right?” Sidney asked her.</p><p>She nodded. “A little sad.”</p><p>“Come,” he said. He took her hand and they made their way to the balcony. Their balcony. She laughed when she realized where he was headed. “Are you sure you want to tempt fate?”</p><p>“Third time lucky, I hope.”</p><p>He pulled her to him when they arrived, sliding his hands down her back and around her waist. He started very deliberately. “The first time we were here I was a brute. How you forgave me I will never understand, but I am forever grateful you did. The second time I was much improved. I loved you, I knew, and hoped to propose, but…”</p><p>“We were interrupted.”</p><p>“Yes, and given a trial by fire. We made it through, my love. And now here we are… the third…”</p><p>“A TOAST TO THE BRIDE AND GROOM, CHARLOTTE AND SIDNEY! WHERE ARE THE NEWLYWEDS!” It was Tom.</p><p>“Dear God, how does he do it?” He sighed and shook his head.</p><p>Charlotte fell into giggling, then full out laughing, and it spread to him. They walked over to the railing, their faces full of mirth. “Up here, Tom. We’re up here,” she called out, waving her hand.</p><p>Tom first looked confused, then embarrassed, then he recovered. “I see.” He held up his glass to them. “A toast to Sidney and Charlotte. May your joys be as deep as the sea, and your troubles as light as its foam.”</p><p>They smiled at each other, then, to the delight of the onlookers, fell into each other’s arms and kissed long and deep as he lifted her off her feet, spun her around, and set her down again. The room exploded with cheers and applause. “To Sidney and Charlotte!”</p><p>The wedding cake was broken and served. The musicians began arriving. Sir Francis, with Arthur standing next to him, clanged on his glass with a fork to focus attention. Most thought he would make  another toast, instead he said, “With permission of the bride and groom, I would like to announce yet another wedding.” Diana stood and walked to his side. “Miss Diana Parker and I are engaged, to marry at St George’s Church in London on October 7<sup>th</sup>.”</p><p>The room was stunned quiet for a moment or two. Arthur began clapping, “Jolly good!” after which the crowd again cheered in joy and congratulations.  </p><p>Dancing began. Sidney and Charlotte took the first two together, then with Mr and Mrs Heywood, Tom, Mary, Diana. Francis. Arthur tripped the light fantastic with Georgiana to everyone’s delight, even Diana.  Lady Susan, who would leave early in the morning, now bid fond farewell to all, especially her dear Charlotte. “You have no idea how happy I am for you, my dear girl. I shall see you in October.”</p><p>Alison and Mr Copeland danced far too many times than proper, Mrs Heywood noted to Charlotte. “Would you mind another wedding so soon after mine, Mama?”</p><p>As the afternoon wore on, the breakfast was cleared, the assembly rooms opened to all the town, the newlyweds decided it was time to leave. The curricle was brought round. Amid more well wishes, Sidney lifted Charlotte into the carriage and climbed up after her. She waved until they turned the corner, out of sight, then tucked her arm through his. Half way home, out on the grassy road, he stopped the horses.</p><p>He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. “In your dressing room, you will find a box tied with ribbon. Put on what is inside, and only that. I will wait for you in our chamber.”</p><p>“And what will <em>you</em> wear?” she teased.</p><p>“Very little.”</p><p>He waited for her clad in only his silk dressing gown. The curtains were drawn against the remaining daylight, candles and fire lit. He surprised himself with his calmness, feeling complete serenity. The door to her dressing room opened and she stepped into the bed chamber. He had not thought it possible for her to be more beautiful, but there she was, her dark hair against the pale pink satin, the blush in her cheeks and lips, her trusting yet confident countenance. He stayed motionless as she walked to him, enraptured by the sight of her.</p><p>She knew his expression. She had seen it before when she came down the stairs in a golden gown. She had not known what it meant then. She did now. “Does it not suit me? Will it not do?”</p><p>He exhaled, unaware he’d been holding his breath, then smiled at the memory. “There are no words to describe how well it will do.”</p><p>As if suspended in water, they moved together, each movement slow and deliberate. Hands moving with the slightest of pressure; lips skimming lightly, mouths open. She caressed his shaven face with her lips and cheeks and chin. “You are so soft. I can feel you.”</p><p>It had never occurred to him his stubble might be unpleasant, might scratch her skin. “Do you prefer me this way?”</p><p>She pulled back and studied him. “I find the roguishness of your whiskers very dangerous and handsome, but…” she ran her fingers over his chin, “I love how you <em>feel</em> this way.”</p><p>He slid his hands up her back, then down her front, relishing the corset gone, her full, firm, unconstrained breasts, the softness of her. He unhurriedly kissed her neck, dreamily, untying the first, second, third satin ribbon on her robe. He slipped his hands inside over her shoulders and pulled it down, removing it, tossing it onto a nearby chair. Now she was in the thin, loose satin sheath and nothing else.</p><p>She untied his gown, opened it and moved her hands across his chest, then feather light kisses. She kissed and nuzzled up his neck, and out to his shoulders, and gradually slid his robe to the floor. She looked down, then slipped her hands in that direction. He inhaled sharply and dropped his head back as she stroked him. “I believe this is much more prominent than when I first saw it at the coves.”</p><p>A laugh overtook him, still, he swallowed hard. “Yes, I think you might see more of the prominent one from here on out.” He recovered and looked at her. “Did you really see all that?”</p><p>“I told you. All but your feet.”</p><p>“Behold,” he said, gesturing downwards, “my feet.”</p><p>She looked down again. “Something is in the way.”</p><p>“All right, you’ve had your merriment, now it’s <em>my </em>turn.”</p><p>He knelt down and took the edge of the gown between his thumbs and forefingers. As he raised his hands up against her skin, the gown lifted. As it lifted, he caressed with his lips and teeth and tongue her inner thighs, between them, where he lingered, noting her sighs and tiny gasps, her fingers laced through his hair. Then up her belly, her abdomen to her breasts, where he remained for some time. She raised her arms and he pulled the gown off, tossing it towards the chair where it floated down like apple blossom petals, settling next to the robe. And there she was, finally, just as his hands had told him she would be, but far, far more. “Charlotte.”</p><p>She sprang up onto him, wrapping her arms about his neck, her legs around his waist. “Sidney, take me to bed.”</p><p>He had them there in a few strides where they fell into the soft sheets and lost themselves in each other.</p><p>###</p><p>Francis took a seat next to Lady Denham in her private alcove. Unlike Lady Worcester, Lady Denham chose not to mingle with the crowd, waiting instead for others to come to her.</p><p>“Dear Lady Denham, are you enjoying the festivities?”</p><p>“I believe they outdid themselves, but my niece’s reception was more tasteful.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, Lord and Lady Babington. They attended a dinner at my home just before leaving on their tour. Delightful couple.”</p><p>“I suppose you are one of the secret investors?”</p><p>“Let us just say I had a keen interest in seeing love win the day.”</p><p>“Love. All this talk of love. I suppose you are marrying Miss Parker for love?”</p><p>“I can assure you, I am marrying into the Parker family solely for love and nothing else. This is the time of Byron and Shelley, of passion, and <em>love</em>. And those of us who are in a position to make the world a better place for others should do so. We owe it in return for our good fortune. Do you not agree?”</p><p>"And what do you do to make the world a better place other than bailing out feckless men and enabling marriages for love?”</p><p>“Ah, well, I will always delight in enabling marriages for love. But ethically, I am an advocate for debt prison reform. I find it an utter waste to imprison 10,000 people for debt each year in the foul conditions of the workhouses the imprisoned must pay for, all the while laboring to repay their creditor in full before being released.”</p><p>“And what of those who acquire their debt by gambling and other such nefarious means?”</p><p>“Indeed, that is troublesome, but I see those as society’s problems. Putting a man in prison for gambling debt does not remedy the reasons men gamble, does it? Or address the men who prey on the weaknesses of their fellow man to entice them to gamble. Tell me, Lady Denham, what would putting Mr Tom Parker in a prison workhouse have done for you? You would have recouped a small amount of the debt through the sale of his property, but the remainder you would have never seen in your lifetime, as repaying debt while in prison is a Herculean task. You would have left a gentlewoman and her four children at the mercy of others, seen the name of a fine old family sullied, and reputations ruined, for what? Money. Money you do not even need. Money will do you no good when you are dead, my dear Lady. Instead, consider what joy you can bring to the world with it. I wish you a good evening.”</p><p>He stood, nodded, and left Lady Denham alone with her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Twenty-First of September, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sanditon</em>
</p><p>The awareness of soft breathing next to him crept in as Sidney rose through the layers of sleep and into consciousness, followed by the feel of silken skin under his arm. He lay on his stomach, Charlotte on her back, her head tilted towards him, her outside arm bent at the elbow, resting above her head, the other looped through his wrapped across her waist. It was first light outside; she was fast asleep. For a while he stayed still, savoring the sight of her, the rise and fall of her breathing, her lips slightly parted. Unable to resist, he slowly kissed her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on his.</p><p>“Good morning, my beautiful wife, did you sleep well?”</p><p>She gave him a sleepy, contented little smile. “Do you mean after we finally went to sleep?”</p><p>He buried his face in the crook of her neck. “Did I wear you out?”</p><p>“Nothing I won’t recover from.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “What time is it?”</p><p>“Early. Should I ring for breakfast, or a bath? What do you want right now?”</p><p>“To sleep a little more, maybe.” She shifted onto her side so they faced each other, stroking his fresh stubble. “You know our third time on the balcony turned out well after all.”</p><p>“I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>“What were you going to say, though?”</p><p>He rolled over to his back taking her with him, caressing her, stroking her hair. “I was going to say that we belong together, to each other, and no one could take that from us ever again.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>The Twenty-Second of September</strong> through <strong>the Seventh of October</strong></p><p>
  <em>Sanditon Willingden London</em>
</p><p>The Heywoods left the second morning after the wedding, as did Francis, Arthur and Diana. Mr Heywood had placed wedding announcements in several papers, so all that was left, at least for this daughter, was the wedding harvest celebration in Willingden on October 2. Francis, Diana and Arthur had the London wedding and subsequent Grand Adventure to plan. They wished to keep the wedding small and without undue fanfare. Francis did place engagement announcements in all the papers, and though most considered them unnecessary, for Francis they were.</p><p>Alison stayed at Trafalgar House until it was time to travel back to Willingden for the celebration. She and Georgiana became fast friends and were now nearly inseparable. Mary loved the two young women about the house, playing with the children, making her laugh. Even Tom seemed light-hearted and not so self-absorbed.</p><p>Sidney and Charlotte spent the week in between the wedding and leaving for Willingden in a state of perpetual bliss, cherishing the quiet moments, relishing the passionate ones. They left for Willingden with Georgiana and Alison on the 30<sup>th</sup>, the day after Michaelmas, planning to continue on to London for the second wedding.</p><p>The Heywood house was abuzz with preparations. The grain had been reaped and threshed, gleaning finished, the mists settled in over the fields, the days shortening. There would be fiddle music and dancing in the barn, dinner for all those who helped with the harvest, of meats, puddings, tarts and ale, with singing, drinking games and reverie. A new experience for both Sidney and Georgiana, they enjoyed the festivities with great gusto.</p><p>On the 4<sup>th</sup> of October, they left for London, Alison with them, ecstatic to see Mr Charles Copeland again, who had written her several letters. Now it was Bedford Place that was abuzz, as Diana and Arthur were moving to Francis’s townhouse and Tom and Mary had arrived. Georgiana took Alison out to her favorite shops. Tom and Sidney decided on what would be fair with Bedford Place now being empty a large part of the time, Tom needed to pitch in for the costs. Some of the staff would need to be let go, two agreed to move to Sanditon and work at the Parker House.</p><p>The wedding was the simple ceremony all weddings were at the time. Diana was resplendent in a gown of seafoam colored silk. Arthur stood for Francis, Mary for Diana, and Tom gave her away. She told Sidney she would have preferred him to do the honors, but was afraid Tom's feelings would be crushed, as he considered himself the head of the family. A formal mid-day meal was served at Francis’s with a small group of good friends, including Lady Susan of course. The trio was to leave for France within the week, hoping to avoid any rough seas on their crossing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Eighth of October, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>London</em>
</p><p>Sidney’s shipment from Portugal arrived, and Charlotte asked to accompany him.</p><p>“The docks are a rough place, not really suitable for a lady,” he said.</p><p>“I’ll be with you. I want to see how it all happens.”</p><p>He explained to her how the shipments were handled, the process of distribution. The merchant who served as his middleman with the distributors brought the documents for signatures and discussed terms and details.</p><p>“Will you teach me all this, Sidney? Show me how it works?”</p><p>“You are truly interested?”</p><p>“I am."</p><p>“Well, I suppose you should know, we are partners after all. You see that ship down there? The <em>Swift</em>. I, or we, own a third of that ship. Ordinarily I would have a shipment of textiles or other goods to load and ship out with her, but I decided to put all this on hold for a time.” He leaned down and said quietly, “For time with you.”</p><p>They began to walk down to the <em>Swift</em> when his mood changed. “We need to go back,” he said brusquely, and took her by the elbow and escorted her back to the carriage. His expression had turned dark and he clenched his jaw, a reaction to anger or upset that she had not seen in him for some time. “Back to Bedford Place,” he barked at the driver.</p><p>Once inside, she said, “What is wrong, Sidney, have I upset you?”</p><p>“Nothing is wrong. No, you have not upset me.”</p><p>“No, there is something wrong. Tell me.”</p><p>He stared ahead, still clenching his jaw.</p><p>“Sidney…”</p><p>“When I found you in the alley being assaulted by that scoundrel, that cur…there were men, ruffians, leering at you on the docks. I did not want you there.”</p><p>“But I was with you. I was safe.”</p><p>“Not before you weren’t. If providence had not put me there at that moment…”</p><p>“I had it in hand.”</p><p>He snapped his head towards her, his eyes blazing. “No Charlotte, you did not have it in hand. The man had a knife. It was not bad enough he attacked you, he had a KNIFE. I can still see the blade glint in the light as he raised it over his head. I can hear it clatter to the stones when I knocked it from him. Then I put my hand out to help this woman up, and she refused it, stood on her own, and then…I saw it was you. It was YOU. It was as if ice filled my veins; I was numb with fear of what would have happened to you. I never would have forgiven myself. Then I became angry, at you for so foolishly putting yourself in danger, for putting Georgiana in danger. But even angrier at myself for causing it, for shouting at you and saying harm to her would be on your head.”</p><p>“But that is in the past.”</p><p>“Yes, but I still feel it. Ever since that night I wake in a panic sometimes from dreaming of it.” He was breathing hard now, his voice low and ragged. “I could not bear it if I lost you. If you were harmed.”</p><p>How reckless and unthinking she had been. She, like Georgiana, had never even thanked him for risking himself to <em>save</em> her, no less acknowledged how her own rash actions could have led to calamity. She had called him insensible of feeling that night. How she must have hurt him.</p><p>“I will never knowingly do anything so foolish again. I promise you.” She took off his hat and pulled him to her, cradling his head; he did not resist. They said nothing more the rest of the way back.</p><p>No one was at home when they arrived. Without a word, they headed for their room and hastily stripped off their clothes. He was fierce, his eyes dark. This was not their usual fiery passion or languid sweetness. It was wholly different, visceral, possessive, primal. She met him with equal strength. She understood he needed this exactly as she had needed to strike him in Susan’s reception room. To purge the emotion. With such intensity, it was over before long. She held him as his breathing slowed, his muscles relaxed.</p><p>Then he spoke for the first time since the carriage, when he said he could not bear to lose her. “There is an old saying: <em>There is no darkness where there is love</em>. May I never give you reason to stop.”</p><p>“There will never be a reason, and I will never stop loving you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Ninth of October, 1819</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Willingden</em>
</p><p>Goodbyes given, bags packed, they left for Willingden to drop off Alison. Charles Copeland followed on horseback. It appeared another Heywood daughter would soon be married. Both Charles, who charmed every Heywood and gave Sidney a rival in the eyes of Freddie and Eddie, and Georgiana were put to the Heywood test. Both passed. Georgiana said, “My name is Georgiana and I am <em>glad</em> that is over.”</p><p>The next day, the three of them headed home, to Sanditon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Epilogue -- All's Well that Ends Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SEVEN AND A HALF YEARS LATER.</p><p>
  <strong>The Twenty-Second of May, 1827 </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sanditon</em>
</p><p>“Every time I see Henry, he seems an inch taller,” Charlotte remarked to Mary.</p><p>“Yes, I believe he will be taller than Tom in the end. Likely James will be moderate height, more like my family,” Mary said. “But Jay, my goodness, he will be as tall as Sidney, no doubt, he’s already as tall as James.”</p><p>Mary had come for a visit with the children. The two sisters took tea on the covered terrace, part of the addition built on the Parker House a few years back. Sidney purchased his great grandfather’s house from Tom two years after he and Charlotte were married, and they had expanded and updated it to suit their needs. Out on the lawn, an eleven year old Henry took boxing lessons from Sidney, who looked lean and fit as ever, sans waistcoat and cravat, his shirt sleeves rolled up. Nearby, James, now eight, and six year old John Joseph (named for his two grandfathers but known as Jay), mimicked the lesson, little Jay copying his father’s every move.</p><p>A squeal of delight came from a blanket spread on the grass in the cool shade, where Jenny and Alicia, young ladies now, played with their little cousins, four year old Amelia and Adam, two and a half.</p><p>“Have you news of Alison? Has the baby arrived?” Mary asked.</p><p>“Yes, last week, a girl, Jane.”</p><p>“So that’s her third then. And how is Charles?’</p><p>“He loves Alison, his children and his horses, just acquired several Turkomans, said to rival the finest Arabian.”</p><p>“It’s a different world than ours, is it not?”</p><p>“Quite. And I have heard from Georgiana. She and Otis are coming for the regatta next week with little Georgie.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me of the regatta; Tom is in such a tizzy right now. I was glad to visit you today, and the long walk here and back, for us all to escape the commotion. But truly, the work Georgiana and Otis are doing for black seamen is impressive. Shameful for those men to have served King and Country, some on Lord Nelson’s very ship, only to be left to beg in the streets, and a man such as Otis never allowed to rise above petty officer after all his time serving.”</p><p>“They are a mighty force together, those two.”</p><p>“Mr and Mrs Stringer are coming as well, I hear.”</p><p>“For the cricket, although James insists on playing with the workers’ team.”</p><p>“Too bad for the gentlemen, as he is most definitely a good bowler.”</p><p>James Stringer was now a partner in the architectural firm of his apprenticeship. He married the lovely Lucy and they had a baby boy. He frequently returned to Sanditon, recently designed and built Dr Fuchs' new clinic and spa, lauded for its fine neoclassical design.</p><p>A loud whoop of joy rang out from the boxing arena, as Henry finally mastered a certain move.</p><p>“You were wise to turn all the bazaar planning over to Esther this year,” Mary mused.  “She and Tom lock horns a bit, but Lady Babington usually wins.”</p><p>Lady Denham had passed away two years prior, leaving the entirety of her fortune to the development of Sanditon and the foundation of a donkey stud, just her previous will had specified. Sanditon House was left to her niece, Lady Babington; the funds for Sanditon development to be managed by Lord Babington.  Lady Denham had forgiven Clara Brereton, even attended her wedding to Francis Crowe.</p><p>Inevitably because of their husbands’ friendship, Esther and Clara had to come to terms with each other. After they realized the biggest problem between them had been Sir Edward Denham, who was now long gone to America, Esther and Clara mended fences. Esther apologized for digging her fingernails into Clara’s burn, and Clara apologized for taunting her about a certain occurrence on the Sanditon House drawing room floor. They were not best of friends, but they tolerated and occasionally even enjoyed each other’s company. As good fortune would have it, their children had no such qualms, and grew up with affection as if they were cousins.</p><p>In her remaining five years of life, Lady Denham underwent a remarkable change of heart. She began by organizing a Charity Bazaar to be held during the time of the second regatta, modeled after the <em>Ladies’ Royal Benevolent Society for Visiting, Relieving, and Investigating the Conditions of the Poor</em>  where women’s handiwork such as embroidery and other goods were sold to benefit those in need. Such an event it became, complete with entertainment and other amusements, the “Ladies of Sanditon Sale” attracted more and more visitors each year and became an occasion to be marked on the social calendars of many in the Beau Monde, all to aid those who needed a hand up.</p><p>Lady Denham had asked Mrs Charlotte Parker to assist her in coordinating with Tom Parker and the regatta for the first event. The two women grew to respect and admire the other, leading to a great fondness between them. Charlotte and the Lady worked together on the bazaar every year until the Lady’s death, then on her own the next year. This year she had turned the reins over to Lady Babington, assisting when necessary.</p><p>“Sidney and I decided it was time,” Charlotte said. “The rebuilding company is in the last phase; the investors now being repaid. The new funding from Lady Denham in place with Babington at the helm. It is a bit of a relief, to be frank.”</p><p>Sidney had made good on the faith put in him by the investors in Tom’s folly. He wisely invested a good part of the corpus, growing it even as it was used, and rebuilt not only the burned terrace, but a second apartment building, and retired more of Tom's bank debts with the funds. The investors had received both profit and principal repayment every year since.  </p><p>The housekeeper brought out a pitcher of cold lemonade and glasses for all. “Thank you, Mrs Evans, I know that will be appreciated,” Charlotte said, then called out, “Lemonade. Come out of the sun now boys.”</p><p>With cries of laughter and a good hair tousling from Sidney, the boys ran to the table for a cool drink. Alicia, Jenny and Amelia strolled over as proper young ladies, while Sidney scooped little Adam from the blanket and made his way to the terrace with him.</p><p>“Goodness, Sidney” said Mary, “he is becoming more like you every day.”</p><p>Sidney kissed his second son on the cheek and said to him, “But you will forgive me for that someday, will you not Adam?” The little lad nodded and said, "Yes!" and they both looked at Mary with the same lopsided grin.</p><p>Sidney took a chair at the table and shared his glass of lemonade with Adam. The three older boys guzzled theirs down and ran back out into the yard together. Amelia sat in the chair next to her mother and looked at her new book, quietly sipping her drink. Alicia and Jenny practiced their curtsies. “Can we go to the Midsummer ball <em>this </em>year, Mama?” asked Jenny.</p><p>“No, in a few more summers, as I have told you before,” Mary replied and said under her breath to Charlotte, “See what you have to look forward to? Honestly, boys are so much easier than girls.” Then she said, “But you are coming, of course.”</p><p>“We would not miss it,” Sidney assured her.</p><p>“You two are so good. Well, we must be going. How I have loved catching up. All right children, come along.”</p><p>And with embraces and kisses all around, the five of them left for the long but pleasant walk along the cliffs back to Trafalgar House. Sidney took the chair next to Charlotte, shifted sleepy Adam to his other arm, and took her hand.</p><p>“Mama, what is this word?” Amelia looked up from her picture book of animals, her big brown eyes puzzled, a Charlotte-like frown on her brow.</p><p>“Hippopotamus.”</p><p>Amelia shrieked with laughter. “Say it again!”</p><p>“Hipp-o-pot-a-mus,” her parents said slowly together.</p><p>“<em>Horse of the river</em> in Latin from ancient Greek,” Sidney explained.</p><p>Charlotte pointed to the picture. “You see. They are very large animals, like horses, who spend lots of time in the river, wallowing in mud.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Africa.”</p><p>“I should like to go there someday.”</p><p>“A notable aspiration,” said Sidney.</p><p>Jay stood at the table, listening to the conversation and watching Adam sleep in Sidney’s lap. Of the three, it was Jay who resembled both his parents equally, with the shape of his face, hair, mouth and jaw like Sidney’s, but eyes and nose like Charlotte’s. “Papa?” he said.</p><p>“Yes, my boy?”</p><p>“I like being big now, but sometimes I wish I could sit in your lap again, like Adam.”</p><p>Sidney released Charlotte’s hand and shifted Adam once again, then opened out his free arm to Jay. “Come here.” Jay went to his father and put his arms around his neck as Sidney pulled him in. “You are not yet too big to sit with me now and then. And you will never be too big for me to embrace you. Now, what do you think. Will Henry make a fine boxer?”</p><p>“Yes, but I will be even better!”</p><p>“You have to practice, then.”</p><p>“I will!” He kissed Sidney and Adam, ran to the other side of the table, kissed Amelia, who waved him away, then gave his mother two kisses.</p><p>“Whatever did we do to deserve all that?” asked Charlotte.</p><p>Jay threw his arms out and proclaimed, “Because I love you!” before running back into the yard to practice boxing with his imaginary opponent.</p><p>"And we love you, too," his mother called after him.</p><p>Sidney looked down at Adam. “Lie-down time for this little fellow.”</p><p>“Amelia, will you have a rest today?”</p><p>Amelia pondered her mother’s question, then replied, “No Mama, I shan’t need one today.”</p><p>“Then you take afternoon lessons with Nanny and Jay.”</p><p>“I will send Nanny out,” Sidney said, and then into Charlotte’s ear, “Don’t be too long.”</p><p>Charlotte checked on sleeping Adam in the nursery, tucked in by his papa, who was now in their chamber, flat on his back on the bed, shoes and stockings off. After Jay was born, they began taking advantage of the time given them by his afternoon nap, as they were so tired at night with Sidney managing Tom, the rebuild, and his own business; Charlotte a first time mother with a newborn. Whether they were amorous, or discussing private matters or both, it was now a precious ritual they would have daily if they could. The entire household knew not to disturb Mr and Mrs Parker during this time.</p><p>She slid down next to him. “Who is this handsome man in my bed?”</p><p>“Allow me to introduce you to your husband, madam, but I have no idea who the handsome man is.”</p><p>She regarded the face she knew by heart. He had a few more lines around his eyes and mouth, but they were upturned from smiling. Silver hairs were scattered throughout his dark curls, more concentrated at his temples. And on the few days he did not shave, she could see silver hairs in his beard as well. It made him more exceptional, more beautiful to her. She kissed him softly. “The handsome and distinguished man <em>is</em> my husband.”</p><p>She sat up and turned her back to him so he could unbutton her.</p><p>He said as he worked on her dress and then the laces on her stays, “A letter came from Arthur today. I meant to bring it in, left it in the study.”</p><p>“What does he say?”</p><p>“They are still in Saint-Tropez, but a larger villa.”</p><p>“Diana is still with Étienne?” Diana had fallen hopelessly in love with a French widower who returned the affection and was perfectly happy with her arrangement with Francis. It seemed once Diana no longer believed herself an old spinster and felt secure in being Lady Gilbert, she allowed love into her life.</p><p>“She is. Who would have ever conjured up the story those three are living? But according to Arthur, they aren’t coming back any time in the near future, and they want us to come visit.”</p><p>“In France? All of us?”</p><p>“Yes, plenty of room they say.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Early autumn until after Christmas, perhaps.”</p><p>“Can we do that? Can you leave your business for that long? And a long journey with three little ones.” She was out of her dress and corset now, in her chemise. She began to unbutton the fall on his trousers.</p><p>“Yes, we can. Yes, I can. And why not? Amelia just said she wanted to go to <em>Africa</em>, let’s start with France. We haven’t been abroad since Paris after we married. I think it would be good for the children to see another country, swim in a different sea. Learn a little French. I wager Amelia will be speaking like a native by the time we leave.”</p><p>They were both fully unclothed now, beginning the slow dance they knew so well. They still had great passion for each other, but it was steadier now, as if searing flames had become ever glowing coals of perpetual heat.</p><p>When they lay quietly in each other's arms, satisfied, he said, “I think I will sleep a bit,” and within a moment he was.</p><p>She thought about taking a trip. He was right, it would be good for them all. She missed those three, Arthur, Diana and Francis, and the children should have time with their aunt and uncles. In the spring after she and Sidney married, they had decided to make the trip to Paris in March, before she was too far along with Jay. She had been horribly sick on the crossing going over, although the rest of the journey was fine. They had taken a special coach that was put aboard the ship at Dover, then off at Calais and all the way straight to Paris with a French-speaking guide, and then returned the same way. The memory of the trip was a fond one, and remarkably one afternoon, after Sidney had dropped her off and gone to do his own errands, she had an encounter in a fine Parisian millinery shop with none other than the Countess of Mendorff.</p><p>She was delighted to see Charlotte, calling her Mrs Parker. She gave advice that Charlotte should purchase a certain turban of draped silk because it would be “so beautiful with your coloring,” and then said she had always admired Charlotte’s chestnut tresses. “I want to apologize to you, Mrs Parker, for behaving rudely to you that day at the Sanditon regatta. I hope you have forgiven me.”</p><p>Sidney was as stunned as she was when she related the incident. Several years later, Francis told them the tragic news that Eliza had died delivering her second child, and Rudolph was grief-stricken. Sidney held her tightly. “Every man’s worst fear. My heart breaks for him.”</p><p>Sidney’s peaceful state was catching her in its spell. She curled up next to him, her head on his chest, where the soft rise and fall of his breathing and the steady rhythm of his heart lulled her to sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. It's been a wonderful experience. If you enjoyed this work, it continues with The Families. Click on the "Next Work" link below.</p><p>Additional note RE: the "work" of Georgiana &amp; Otis referred to by Mary -- The navy’s constant need for manpower prompted the recruitment of blacks, both free men and by "impressment," compulsion without notice. Even still, a life at sea offered more opportunities for a black man than one on land. Although most were never advanced beyond the rank of landsman or able seaman, black petty officers were not unusual. </p><p>While many British port cities developed centers of a skilled and able black population, many of the black former soldiers and sailors were otherwise unskilled and denied entitlements given white men who served. In London they swelled the ranks of the black poor, literally "starvin' in the streets." My vision for G&amp;O was for them to have extended the fight for abolition to include justice for black servicemen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>